How Does It Feel
by terbang berbatang
Summary: A mix remake fic from the story entitled 'The Subservience of Unmurmured Collateral' and 'Ball is in Your Court' written by ichinisan1-3 [2Park / ChamWink / Pink Sausage. Wanna One. Woojin. Jihoon. MPREG]
1. P R O L O G U E

Park Jihoon adalah seorang preman sekolah. Ia kuat, tangguh, dan tak terkalahkan. Siapa yang akan berani melawannya? Tidak ada. Atau kau akan berakhir di rumah sakit.

Ia memang setia pada gadisnya. Namun ia juga adalah seseorang yang brengsek. Ketika kekasihnya yang merupakan adik kelas itu mengaku bahwa ia hamil, Jihoon mencampakkannya hingga pada akhirnya gadis itu bunuh diri. Ada penyesalan dalam dirinya, tapi setelah itu ia berpura-pura bahwa semua itu tidak pernah terjadi. Dan melanjutkan kehidupan dengan bahagia sebagaimana ia biasa menjalani.

Cih. Benar-benar brengsek sialan.

Park Woojin, kakak dari sang gadis, ingin membalaskan dendam adiknya.

Ia adalah teman satu angkatan Jihoon di sekolah. Sesungguhnya ia memiliki kekuatan lebih besar dari Jihoon. Namun ia tidak pernah menunjukkannya. Ia adalah salah satu siswa teladan di sekolah. Tidak seperti Jihoon yang selalu ingin menampakkan kekuasaan. Woojin bukan tidak pernah melihat kelakuan buruk Jihoon di sekolah. Hanya saja ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan tidak ikut campur. Dan membiarkan adiknya tetap menjalin hubungan istimewa dengan Jihoon, selama Jihoon tidak berbuat buruk padanya.

Dan ketika mengetahui alasan adiknya bunuh diri, seketika ia merasa dunia runtuh di bahunya.

Ia akan bergerak sekarang.

Ketika suatu malam Jihoon berjalan sendirian, Woojin menyeretnya ke sebuah gang sepi. Jihoon berusaha berontak, namun ia kalah tanding. Woojin menghajarnya hingga Jihoon tak berdaya. Dan kembali menyeretnya.

Kali ini ke dalam sebuah bangunan tua tak terurus. Gelap, lembab, dan tak berpenghuni.

Woojin menuntaskan segenap dendamnya di sana.

Ia menyetubuhi paksa Jihoon.

Jihoon berada dalam keadaan terlalu lemah untuk melawan.

Ia hanya bisa merintih, dan tidak ada satu manusiapun yang bisa mendengar apalagi menolongnya.

Woojin meninggalkannya di sana. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang tak terbalut sehelaipun benang di tubuhnya. Babak belur, kedinginan, dan berlumuran cairan putih kental dan darah di sekitar selangkangan.

x

x

x

Woojin mendekati Jihoon yang tampak frustrasi.

Ia mendengar bahwa Jihoon hamil.

"Jadi, Park Jihoon,"

Jihoon menoleh untuk melihat Woojin melanjutkan kalimat.

"...bagaimana rasanya?"

Woojin menampilkan senyum puas.

Kembali meninggalkan Jihoon yang membeku di tempatnya.

x

x

x

x

Yaps, ini baru prolog. Makanya cuma jelasin intinya aja. Belum ada cerita dan penjelasan detail.

Ada yg berminat dengan cerita ini?

Makasih udah baca 8]


	2. B E N E V O L E N T

Jihoon merasa tubuhnya remuk. Dan Woojin melemparnya ke atas permukaan keras dan dinginnya lantai bangunan tua itu tanpa belas kasihan. Jihoon semakin tidak sanggup untuk sekedar menggerakkan ujung jemari. Mata yang sayu dan memar. Sudut bibir sobek dan berdarah. Rambut berantakan. Pakaian tak karuan. Kondisi Park Jihoon benar-benar menyedihkan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia berada dalam kondisi seperti itu. Biasanya ia yang membuat orang-orang menjadi babak belur. Sayangnya hal itu tidak berlaku jika yang ia hadapi adalah Park Woojin.

Woojin mencengkeram bagian leher kaos Jihoon dengan kedua tangan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Park Woojin sialan..." Jihoon memaksakan bersuara meskipun dengan intonasi lemah.

"Membuatmu membayar semuanya." Dan di kata terakhir itu, Woojin merobek kasar atasan baju yang Jihoon kenakan.

Tubuh Jihoon semakin bergetar. Ia jadi berpikir macam-macam. Tentang Park Woojin yang akan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau tajam dan membelah dadanya. Pemikiran yang jauh memang. Tapi memang apa lagi yang bisa ia bayangkan? Apa yang bisa lebih buruk dari itu? Mereka berada dalam sebuah bangunan tua tak terurus saat ini lagipula. Jadi, pemikiran negatifnya masuk akal juga kan?

Woojin melempar kaos Jihoon yang telah hancur itu ke sembarang arah. Dan dengan gerakan cepat membuka ritsleting celana Jihoon. Menariknya, menanggalkan secara total bersamaan dengan celana dalam. Hingga tidak ada lagi satu helai benangpun yang membalut Jihoon.

Sekarang apa? Apakah Woojin bermaksud untuk memutilasi tubuh Jihoon?

Entahlah. Yang jelas, Jihoon merasa sangat malu dilecehkan seperti ini. Sebagian darah mulai naik sehingga menimbulkan semburat merah di bagian kedua pipi.

Dan sedetik kemudian ia melihat Woojin membuka ritsleting celana dan menurunkannya bersama celana dalam hingga sebatas paha.

Jakun Jihoon naik turun ketika menelan ludah.

Ia bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Woojin menekuk sepasang lutut Jihoon. Menggerakkannya sebagaimana ia biasa membuka tirai di dalam kamar untuk membuat akses.

Jihoon benar-benar berada dalam ketakutan yang mendalam ketika melihat lelaki di hadapannya menggenggam kejantanan dan membimbingnya untuk masuk ke dalam satu-satunya lubang yang bisa ia masuki.

Benda keras itu menyentuh pintu masuk, dan,

"Hei! Apa yang- tidak! Argh! Jangan!"

Woojin merasuki Jihoon tanpa aba-aba. Hingga benda itu tertanam secara sempurna.

Tubuh Jihoon menegang dengan sebuah benda asing yang dipaksakan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia yang merasakan sobekan di anus, merasa tubuhnya terbagi dua.

Penetrasi kering memang benar-benar menyakitkan. Terutama Jihoon tidak pernah merasakan hal semacam begini sebelumnya. Bahkan dalam imajinasi terliarnya sekalipun, tidak pernah sama sekali terbesit dalam benaknya bahwa ia akan melakukan hubungan badan dengan sesama laki-laki. Dan lebih buruk, ia yang berada di posisi _wanita._

Ini adalah rasa sakit luar biasa yang belum pernah Jihoon rasakan seumur hidupnya.

Woojin menggerakkan pinggul. Keluar-masuk dengan gerakan cepat dan menghentak-hentak Jihoon dengan kuat hingga menyentuh titik kenikmatan.

Tapi ketimbang kenikmatan, hanya kesakitan yang Jihoon dapatkan.

Ia merasa tubuhnya semakin memanas. Produksi keringat meningkat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan perutnya terasa seperti diaduk-aduk.

Ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana benda itu masuk dan keluar di lubangnya. Ia sangat malu. Warna merah di permukaan wajahnya semakin terlihat jelas.

"Bagaimana rasanya direndahkan seperti ini, hm?"

"Hentikan... nghhh... aaahhh..."

"Sial. Kau nikmat juga. Sayangnya kau terlalu menjijikkan untuk sering-sering dijadikan penuntas hasrat."

Air mata mulai mengalir secara sporadis. Dan hal itu tidak bisa sedikitpun menghilangkan rasa sakit Jihoon.

Ia marah. Sangat marah. Ia sudah memukul dan menghajar Woojin sejak tadi seandainya ia mampu. Tapi beginilah keadaannya sekarang. Ia hanya bisa merintih dan mengeluarkan suara desahan kesakitan selama bermenit-menit.

Dan begitulah, menit-menit yang berharga mereka gunakan dengan saling menyahuti desahan. Desahan kesakita Jihoon menyatu dengan desahan kenikmatan dan kepuasan Woojin. Aroma seks menguar memenuhi ruangan kosong itu.

Hingga ada saatnya dimana Jihoon merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengalir deras di dalam lubangnya. Hingga ia merasa penuh. Di saat bersamaan Woojin tumbang di atas tubuhnya tanpa mengeluarkan barang kejantanannya satu milipun. Cairan putih kental itu hanya merembes sedikit keluar dari dalam. Dada dan perut lengket Jihoon menyatu dengan permukaan pakaian Woojin. Kedua nafas memburu beradu. Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Woojin memanfaatkan hal ini untuk menjilat telinga Jihoon dengan seduktif.

Ia bangkit. Akhirnya menarik barangnya keluar. Bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan sperma bercampur darah dari dalam dinding sempit Jihoon.

Jihoon terluka dengan begitu kentara. Di bagian selatan tubuh, juga harga diri. Ia merasa dirinya hancur secara absolut.

"Kurasa itu cukup. Bukankah aku melakukannya dengan baik?" Woojin memperbaiki posisi celananya dan kembali mengenakannya dengan rapi.

"Kau akan menyesal telah merendahkan harga diri seorang Park Jihoon..."

"Benarkah? Oh... ya ampun. Aku takut sekali." Woojin membalas dengan nada dan wajah ketakutan yang dibuat-buat. Bermaksud untuk semakin merendahkan. Tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah. Kembali mengerikan seperti wajah yang beberapa menit lalu Jihoon lihat. "Sayangnya kau tidak tahu siapa aku." Lanjutnya. Ia menyeringai. "Kita lihat. Apakah kau benar-benar mampu untuk membuatku menyesal. Atau penyesalan itu malah akan berbalik padamu."

Dan menyeret langkah, menghabisi jarak dengan pintu. Berlalu. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang setengah mempertanyakan keputusan hidup.

.

.

.

Woojin tahu Park Jihoon. Benar-benar tahu. Ia tahu tindakan yang akan Jihoon ambil setelah kejadian itu. Seorang Park Jihoon tentu tidak akan begitu saja membiarkan seseorang menginjak-injaknya seperti itu. Jadi Woojin juga tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mencegah probabilitas hal buruk yang akan ia dapatkan.

Kedua orang tuanya memiliki pengaruh besar dalam dunia bisnis. Begitupun dengan kedua orang tua Jihoon. Orang tua mereka dan perusahaannya masing-masing adalah relasi terbaik yang akan kau temui. Itu adalah alasan utama Jihoon bisa memiliki adik perempuan Woojin sebagai kekasih. Mereka dijodohkan.

Lupakan masalah bunuh diri gadis itu. Woojin merahasiakan dari dunia bahwa penyebab depresi adiknya adalah Park Jihoon. Termasuk dari ayah ibunya sendiri.

Dan sekarang Woojin menggunakannya sebagai senjata.

Ia mengancam Jihoon. Bahwa ia akan membocorkan hal ini.

Ia bisa menghancurkan Jihoon. Ia juga bisa menghancurkan keluarganya dengan menuntut orang tua Jihoon dan perusahaannya.

"Sedikit saja kau menyentuh ujung rambutku, tamatlah keluargamu."

Begitulah ancaman yang ia katakan.

Jihoon tidak bisa berbuat macam-macam jika sudah begini. Bukannya ia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada keluarganya –tidak, ia tidak pernah peduli lagipula. Ia sudah cukup mempermalukan orang tuanya akibat ulahnya di sekolah – hanya saja ia peduli pada apa yang akan terjadi pada harta melimpah yang dihasilkan perusahaan ayah ibunya. Jika reputasi perusahaan itu hancur, ia akan kehilangan hartanya. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan hidup susah. Dan tidak akan bisa. Dengan sejumlah besar uang, sejak lahir hidupnya begitu diberkati dengan segala jenis kebutuhan yang selalu terpenuhi secara lebih dari proporsional. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya jika hidup sengsara seperti sebagian teman-teman sekolahnya.

Ancaman Woojin membuat Jihoon hanya bisa menahan kemarahan sendirian. Hanya melampiaskannya dengan menghancurkan benda-benda di sekitarnya. Tidak jarang Bae Jinyoung, teman terdekat Jihoon, menjadi korban atas tantrum itu. Jinyoung bersyukur bahwa ia menerima pukulan Jihoon hanya di bagian bisep, bahu, atau dada. Bukan wajah rupawannya.

Beberapa bulan dilalui dengan keadaan yang terlihat normal sekilas jika dilihat secara kasat mata. Normal dan damai, selama Jihoon tidak berbuat macam-macam. Ia tetap menahan diri untuk menyiksa Woojin. Tadinya ia berencana membawa teman-teman sesama brandalan-nya di sekolah untuk menghabisi Woojin. Sialnya ancaman Woojin menghentikannya.

Hingga suatu hari Jihoon merasakan sesuatu yang janggal terjadi pada dirinya.

Ia melihat perut bagian bawahnya membesar. Yah, tidak terlalu terlihat memang. Tapi perbedaannya terasa signifikan karena otot yang telah ia bentuk di perutnya perlahan menghilang. Dan ia merasakan sesuatu bergerak di dalam perutnya.

Ia memeriksakan diri ke dokter di rumah sakit terdekat untuk mencari tahu penyakit yang sedang ia alami sekarang.

Dan diagnosa mengatakan bahwa ada janin bertumbuh di dalam rahim Jihoon.

Kau dengar itu? Ia punya rahim.

Dan ia hamil.

Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi milik siapa itu.

Jihoon tidak percaya. Namun setelah dokter melontarkan penjelasan-penjelasan fenomena yang dikaitkan dengan medis, Jihoon baru bisa percaya. Terutama setelah ia melakukan pemeriksaan dengan ultrasonografi empat dimensi. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dalam layar. Janinnya tumbuh dengan sehat. Bergerak aktif. Menendang, melompat, dan Jihoon bahkan bisa melihat jantung milik janinnya berdetak dengan kuat. Tentu saja, usia kandungannya sudah menginjak bulan keempat. Sudah _besar._ Sudah membuat perut Jihoon terlihat sedikit membuncit.

Demi Tuhan, persona itu sudah tumbuh sebesar itu dan ia tidak pernah menyadarinya? Beberapa hari yang lalu ia masih menjalani hidup normal seperti melompati dinding dan pagar sekolah ketika terlambat datang, berlari mengejar atau menghindari kejaran musuh, berkelahi, tawuran, balapan motor, dan hal _normal_ lainnya. Dan ia tidak pernah merasakan apa-apa? Selain menjadi cepat kelelahan, mungkin? Dan itupun sangat jarang. Selama ini ia hanya menganggap bahwa itu hanyalah kelelahan biasa.

Dan sekarang, ia benar-benar syok.

Ia tidak bisa menerima ini.

Ia tidak bisa menerima keadaan hamil ini.

Apakah aku harus bunuh diri? Ia pikir.

Dokter hanya memberikan saran untuk mempertimbangkan apakah Jihoon akan menggugurkan kandungan. Karena ada banyak faktor yang bisa membuat Jihoon melakukan itu.

Pertama, ia laki-laki. Kehamilan pada laki-laki bukanlah hal yang wajar.

Kedua, janin itu tidak diinginkan. Bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan akan ada seonggok makhluk hadir di dalam tubuhnya.

Ketiga, ia masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMA. Terlalu dini untuk menjadi orang tua. Dan kau dengar itu? Kelas tiga. Ia berada di tingkat akhir dan seharusnya mulai memfokuskan diri di bidang akademik untuk menghadapi ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Bukan pada kehamilan yang akan mengganggu semua itu.

Keempat, ia berasal dari kalangan aristokrat – meskipun di sekolah ia menjauhkan diri dari tata krama ningrat dengan menjadi preman dan sering berkelahi – ia akan semakin mencemari nama baik keluarga. Hamil di luar nikah bukanlah sebuah masalah, sebenarnya. Tapi kembali ke alasan yang pertama, ia laki-laki. Berjalan dengan perut yang membesar akan menjadi hal yang memalukan.

Kelima, ayah dari janin itu adalah Park Woojin. Manusia yang paling Jihoon benci saat ini. Bisa saja ia mengakui hal ini pada ayah ibunya dan membuat ia dan Woojin disatukan dengan pernikahan. Untuk tetap bisa mempererat relasi bisnis perusahaan kedua orang tuanya. Woojin bisa menjadi pengganti adiknya untuk dijodohkan dengan Jihoon, bukan? Tapi tidak, terima kasih. Jihoon tidak akan berkorban untuk orang tuanya hingga sejauh itu.

Jihoon tetap terbuka akan hal ini pada ayah ibunya. Hanya saja ia tidak mengatakan siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Dan tebak bagaimana reaksi kedua orang tuanya?

Tentu saja mereka benar-benar marah dan kecewa. Selama ini keduanya sudah terlalu bersabar menghadapi kelakuan Jihoon. Dan sekarang mereka berada di puncaknya. Mereka menyalahkan segala situasi pada Jihoon. Mereka merasa gagal mendidik anak. Dan mereka tidak ingin merasa lebih malu dari ini.

Ayah Jihoon lebih memilih untuk melepas ikatan dengan sesuatu yang bisa mempermalukannya.

Ia mengusir Jihoon, dan tidak ingin lagi mengakuinya sebagai anak.

Tuan Park segera memblokir _platinum black card_ yang pernah ia berikan pada Jihoon. Sekarang hanya motor sport satu-satunya yang Jihoon punya. Dan beberapa potong pakaian yang ia bawa di dalam tas ranselnya.

Jihoon menyesal. Ia menyesal karena tidak bisa melawan Park Woojin saat itu. Ia menyesal karena ia harus keluar rumah di malam itu. Ia ingin mengubah sejarah, tapi ia tidak bisa memutar waktu. Jadi satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menghadapi semuanya.

Ia mengendarai motor balapnya. Terus melajukannya tanpa tahu tujuan. Tanpa tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghidupi dirinya dan anaknya kelak. Menjadi orang tua tunggal bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah.

Ya, ia memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan kehamilan. Ia sudah tidak lagi mempedulikan alasan-alasan bagus yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menggugurkan kandungan. Sekarang satu-satunya alasan yang ia punya adalah: janin ini berhak hidup. Ia berhak untuk menatap indahnya dunia. Ia tidak bersalah, kenapa juga harus dilenyapkan? Dan Jihoon tidak akan membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri. Meskipun Park Woojin adalah penyebab kehadiran janin itu. Oke, itu bukan satu. Tapi tiga.

Ia menyambung laju motor besar itu membawa dirinya ke dalam sebuah basement parkir di bawah sebuah gedung apartemen sederhana. Memarkirkan kendaraan itu di sana, menaiki lift menuju lantai lima.

Berjalan hingga berhadapan dengan sebuah pintu dengan angka lima puluh enam di permukaannya. Pintu dibuka sang penghuni beberapa saat setelah ia menekan tombol bel.

Penghuni itu adalah Bae Jinyoung.

Ia mempersilahkan teman dekatnya itu untuk masuk dan duduk di atas sofa. Ia sendiri berjalan ke arah meja bar yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari ruang tengah.

"Kopi atau teh? Atau kau ingin yang lain?" Jinyoung bertanya selagi melihat-lihat minuman apa saja yang saat ini ia punya.

"Bir." Sebuah jawaban singkat.

Jinyoung mengambil dua kaleng minuman dari dalam lemari es dan menyerahkan salah satu ke tangan Jihoon. Mendudukkan diri di atas sofa berhadap-hadapan dengan Jihoon dan meneguk minuman beralkohol itu bersama-sama. Keduanya memang sering meminum minuman keras sejak telah legal pada tahun sebelumnya.

Mata Jinyoung terarah pada tas Jihoon yang terlihat penuh. Sejak awal benda itu memang telah menarik perhatiannya, mengingat biasanya Jihoon tidak pernah membawa tas kemanapun selain ke sekolah. Jihoon hanya membutuhkan ponsel dan dompet untuk bertahan hidup di luar rumah.

"Kau tidak bermaksud pindah ke sini kan?"

Jihoon menatap temannya. "Ayolah Jinyoung. Kau adalah satu-satunya yang bisa mengerti diriku."

"Kau bahkan belum menceritakan masalahmu."

Jihoon terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan. Jadi ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop besar dari dalam tas dan menyerahkannya ke tangan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung membukanya, mengeluarkan surat-surat dari dalam sana. Dan hanya perlu membaca sekilas untuk mengetahui inti dari isi surat itu.

Ia membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat.

Keterkejutannya bertambah ketika melihat sebuah foto USG di belakang ketas itu.

Setelah itu Jihoon menceritakan segalanya. Tentang ia yang mengakui hal itu pada orang tuanya. Tentang ia yang diusir setelahnya. Tentang ia yang sudah tidak bisa memfungsikan kartu kreditnya. Semuanya. Jinyoung adalah satu-satunya tempat ia bercerita. Yah, setidaknya yang bisa memberikan tanggapan yang ia harapkan. Jinyoung bisa memberikan saran yang bisa membuat Jihoon merasa lebih tenang. Dengan caranya sendiri, Jinyoung tidak akan memberikan nasehat yang tidak ingin Jihoon dengar.

Jinyoung adalah segala yang Jihoon butuhkan.

Untuk saat ini, mungkin adalah segala yang Jihoon miliki.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk menggugurkannya?"

"Itulah alasanku diusir dari rumah."

Kening Jinyoung mengernyit, "Apa kau benar-benar Park Jihoon yang selama ini kukenal?" ia membuat Jihoon terlihat seperti manusia paling kejam di dunia dengan kalimat penuh keheranan itu.

"Apakah seaneh itu aku ingin melindungi satu nyawa? Apakah kau pernah melihatku membunuh seseorang?"

Jinyoung menyemat senyum hangat. Ia merasa lega. Sejauh ini, ia tidak pernah melihat Jihoon menunjukkan sisi kemanusiaannya sebaik ini.

Janin itu telah meluluhkan Jihoon.

Makhluk lain selain Park Woojin, yang bisa membuat Jihoon takluk.

Dan Jinyoung harap, kehadiran anak itu bisa memberikan pengaruh lebih besar lagi pada bagaimana Jihoon berkelakuan di masa yang akan datang.

"Jadi... kau akan mengizinkanku tinggal di sini kan?" Jihoon menatap mata Jinyoung, bertanya penuh harap.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau aku sudah mengatakan tidak."

Jihoon tersenyum lebar. Kata terima kasih terucap pelan dari bibirnya. Dan sungguh, kapan terakhir kali Jinyoung mendengar Jihoon mengatakan kata itu?

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan satu nyawa itu, kurasa kau akan berhenti meminum bir di tanganmu sekarang." Jinyoung berusaha agar kalimatnya tidak terdengar seperti orang tua yang menasehati anaknya. Jihoon paling anti mendengar nasehat.

Jihoon tersenyum malu. Ia lalu meletakkan kaleng bir itu di atas meja dan berhenti meminumnya, seperti yang Jinyoung katakan.

Jihoon juga bukan seseorang yang suka diperintah, sebenarnya. Tapi Jinyoung punya cara sendiri untuk meminta atau melarang Jihoon melakukan sesuatu. Jadi, Jinyoung bisa menjadi pengecualian.

Ia benar-benar istimewa.

.

.

.

Hai pembaca. Makasih buat respon yg baik di prolog. Sedih juga sih otp kita ini cuma dikit bgt yg ngeship dan ffnya jarang. Makanya aku pengen ikutan ramein dengan plot yg aku punya. Dan aku masih newbie. Jadi mohon bantuannya buat yg udah tau lebih banyak.

Aku adalah orang yg sama dengan ichinisan1-3, dan aku adalah pecinta MPREG. Just for fun. Ini adalah dunia fiksi. Kita berhak buat berimajinasi seliar mungkin. Jadi gak masalah kan?

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak: **tong, seolhanna97, Park Youngie, kim joungwook, Korban 2park, Seulinjeonwonu, 12nnth, shiroohan, linlinil, Baebee27, Kwonfire, Just another trash, Devine GG, Ilan-chan, nerdaniel, Taman Mawar, Guest.**

Biasanya aku nulis ff satu chapternya panjang bgt bisa sampe 15k words. Tapi buat ff ini kan aku belom tau kek gimana responnya kalo udah masuk cerita.

So, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya :*


	3. C O N Q U E R O R

Hyungseob melangkahkan sepasang kaki dengan tergesa di dalam koridor sekolah yang sepi. Ia datang satu jam lebih awal sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Sengaja, karena ia menghindari sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi padanya dan berharap akan sampai di bangkunya dengan selamat.

Sayang sekali. Sepertinya ia gagal ketika seseorang menghalangi jalannya dan menampilkan tampang mengerikan.

Seseorang yang paling ia takuti.

Ia ingin berteriak. Namun tidak ada manusia lain selain mereka di sana.

Ia ingin melarikan diri. Tapi lelaki itu pasti akan mengejar dan berhasil menangkapnya.

Pada akhirnya ia hanya berdoa dalam hati dan berharap bahwa akan ada sebuah keajaiban datang.

"Kudengar kau membuat sebuah rumor tentang diriku beberapa hari yang lalu." Lelaki itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jihoon.

Dan Hyungseob benar-benar menyesal telah mencari masalah dengannya.

"Sayang sekali aku baru mengetahuinya kemarin." Jihoon menyeringai. Membuat Hyungseob semakin ketakutan. Ia hanya bisa menunduk, dan menunduk semakin dalam.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal." Hyungseob segera membungkukkan badan hingga sembilan puluh derajat. Ia terlalu takut saat ini.

BUGH!

"Uhuk!"

Jihoon tidak peduli dan hanya meninju perut Hyungseob hingga terbatuk.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah dengan rumor apapun yang menimpaku. Lagipula semua orang juga tahu aku sudah dicap buruk di sini."

Hyungseob termundur satu langkah selagi memegangi perutnya ketika Jihoon melangkah maju dan berniat untuk memojokkannya.

"Hanya saja aku tidak suka ketika seseorang berani mengatakan hal buruk tentangku. Jadi ini semua bukan tentang rumornya. Melainkan seseorang yang telah membuatnya. Kenapa tidak mengatakannya langsung saja padaku? Dasar pengecut!"

Hyungseob spontan melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan ketika melihat tangan Jihoon terangkat untuk kembali melayangkan tinjunya.

Tapi seseorang melindunginya.

Ia melihat Woojin mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jihoon lalu menghempaskan tangan itu.

"Woojin..." Hyungseob menggumam pelan. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Merasa terharu karena seseorang datang di saat ia membutuhkannya. Dan seseorang itu adalah Woojin.

Ia akan semakin menyukai Park Woojin setelah ini.

"Hyungseob, kau baik-baik saja?" intonasi kekhawatiran terdengar dari kalimat tanya Woojin.

Hyungseob hanya diam menatap mata Woojin. Ingin sekali menjawab _tidak_. Namun ia terlalu takut pada Jihoon. Di sisi lain ia tidak ingin berbohong pada Woojin dengan mengatakan _ya_.

Woojin menghembuskan nafas lelah dan menoleh kembali pada Jihoon. Melemparnya dengan tatapan sengit.

"Kau menyentuhnya, artinya kau menyentuhku."

Jihoon tersenyum jenaka. Terlihat sarkastik. "Memangnya siapa kau? Kekasihnya?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Kau juga tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku dengannya."

"Tentu saja apapun yang terjadi pada Hyungseob akan menjadi urusanku. Karena ia adalah salah satu bagian terpenting dalam hidupku."

"Oh, jadi salah satu bagian terpenting dalam hidupmu adalah seorang jalang?"

Dahi Woojin mengerut tidak suka, "Tutup mulut kotormu!" dan mendorong dada Jihoon sekuat tenaga.

BUGH!

"Argh!"

Hingga punggung Jihoon membentur dinding dan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Kekuatan yang Woojin miliki memang sulit dipercaya. Sayangnya ia tidak pernah menunjukkannya pada siapapun. Ia hanya menggunakannya ketika ia membutuhkannya. Dan baginya, Hyungseob adalah seseorang yang pantas mendapatkan perlindungan di balik kekuatan Woojin.

"Woojin!" Hyungseob berseru khawatir. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Jihoon sebenarnya tidak berani melawan Woojin karena sebuah ancaman. Yang ada dalam pikiran Hyungseob adalah, bahwa siapapun yang berani melawan Jihoon dengan cara demikian akan mendapatkan masalah setelahnya. Woojin bukanlah pengecualian. Hyungseob hanya khawatir bahwa Woojin- _nya_ akan mendapat masalah setelah ini.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyungseob. Kau harus tahu bahwa sebenarnya ada sebuah alasan yang membuat ia tidak akan berani melawanku. Dan aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk tidak mendekatimu. Sekarang kau aman." Woojin menyemat senyum terbaiknya. Senyuman yang hanya akan ia berikan pada Hyungseob.

Hyungseob meminta Woojin untuk melihat ke arah Jihoon yang tidak berhenti merintih. Dan mereka melihat sesuatu yang janggal terjadi.

Baru berselang beberapa detik kejadian dimana Woojin mendorong tubuh Jihoon. Sehingga mereka masih bisa mengingat dengan baik bahwa yang membentur dinding adalah bagian punggung Jihoon. Namun yang ia pegangi saat ini adalah bagian abdomennya.

Ia berkeringat banyak. Nafasnya terengah ketika meremas perutnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Woojin bertanya bingung. Yang hanya diajwab Hyungseob dengan sebuah gelengan kepala yang kuat.

Nafas terengah itu berubah melemah. Semakin lemah, hingga ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Matanya terpejam perlahan dan tubuhnya ambruk di lantai.

Woojin sesungguhnya merasa bingung. Namun ia masih mencintai predikatnya sebagai murid teladan. "Pergilah ke kelas. Aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan." Jadi ia memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab.

"Ia tidak sedang berpura-pura pingsan dan berniat untuk menyerangmu ketika kau menolongnya kan?" Hyungseob berbisik waswas.

"Tenang saja. Sudah kubilang ia tidak akan berani padaku. Kau percaya kan?" Woojin berusaha meyakinkan. Dan yang ia terima tetaplah tatapan kekhawatiran.

"Cepat pergi. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Kali ini Hyungseob yang menghembuskan nafas lelah, dan pada akhirnya mengangguk. Dan segera pergi meninggalkan koridor.

Woojin mengangkat tubuh Jihoon ala pengantin. Ia tidak bisa melihat kedamaian di wajah Jihoon bahkan ketika lelaki itu berada dalam keadaan terpejam seperti ini. Karena yang bisa ia tangkap adalah raut kesakitan. Residu dari rasa sakit tak terkira di bagian perutnya.

 _Kau terlihat lebih cantik ketika kau kesakitan seperti ini._

Ya, kesakitan Jihoon adalah keindahan dan kebahagiaan Woojin.

.

.

.

Jihoon bisa melihat seorang wanita ketika perlahan ia membuka mata. Kembali ke kesadaran.

"Kau bisa beristirahat lebih lama. Aku sudah menyampaikan pada wali kelasmu bahwa keadaanmu tidak baik saat ini." Ujar wanita itu.

"Dokter. Apakah aku benar-benar berada dalam keadaan tidak baik?" Jihoon berusaha untuk bangkit dan mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang kecil itu dengan bantuan sang dokter.

"Tidak juga. Meskipun sesungguhnya aku terkejut melihatmu pingsan seperti itu. _Well,_ aku tahu kau sering datang kemari untuk mengobati memar dan luka di wajahmu setelah berkelahi. Tapi separah apapun, kau tidak pernah sampai tidak sadarkan diri. Dan kali ini aku tidak melihat ada luka di tubuhmu sama sekali. Jadi aku yakin bahwa penyebabnya adalah faktor dari dalam."

"Jadi aku baik-baik saja atau tidak?" Jihoon mendesak. Ia hanya membutuhkan jawaban ya atau tidak. Bukan sedang ingin mendengar isi hati dokter itu.

Sang dokter menyemat senyum yang bisa sedikit membuat Jihoon merasa lebih tenang. "Kau baik-baik saja."

Jihoon menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Begitu juga dengan bayimu."

Nafas Jihoon tercekat.

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Denyut nadi lelaki normal adalah lima puluh lima detakan permenit. Dan nadimu berdetak sebanyak seratus tiga puluh kali permenit. Itu artinya kau hamil, namun kekurangan nutrisi dan mengalami ketegangan syaraf. Dan terjadi perubahan hormon yang signifikan dalam tubuhmu." Sang dokter menjelaskan. Ia pikir bisa saja salah satu penyebab ketegangan itu adalah Jihoon sedang mencemaskan atau memikirkan sesuatu dengan berlebihan, melebihi batas kecemasan normalnya. Dan alasan peningkatan denyut nadi disebabkan peningkatan kebutuhan darah yang dipompa jantung untuk janin.

Jihoon menunduk lesu. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu bahwa dokter bukanlah seseorang yang bodoh. Ia tidak bisa berkata bohong padanya dalam hal ini.

"Katakan padaku Park Jihoon,"

Jihoon mendongak pelan. Menatap mata dokter itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau cemaskan saat ini?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak pernah mencemaskan apapun sebelumnya. Yah, setidaknya aku berpikir demikian. Meskipun kau terluka parah, kau tidak pernah peduli. Karena itu adalah suatu hal yang biasa bagimu. Tapi sekarang?"

Jihoon tidak menjawab. Ia yakin sang dokter akan melanjutkan kalimat.

"Apakah alasan kecemasan itu adalah kehamilanmu yang terjadi di saat kau masih duduk di bangku sekolah?"

"Kau itu apa? Dokter jiwa?" Jihoon bertanya sinis.

"Maaf Park Jihoon. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasanmu di balik nada sinis itu."

"Baiklah. Ya, aku takut. Aku merasa takut tidak akan bisa membesarkan anakku dengan baik. Apakah jawaban itu cukup?!"

"Tenangkan dirimu Jihoon. Bernafaslah. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Terutama setelah kau mengatakan bahwa aku kekurangan nutrisi. Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan tumbuh-kembang anakku?" Dan ia sadar bahwa sejak pergi dari rumahnya, ia tidak bisa memenuhi nutrisi sebaik ketika ia masih bersama kedua orang tuanya. Kekurangan uang mengharuskannya untuk berhemat. Ia merasa telah cukup merepotkan Jinyoung dengan menumpang di apartemennya. Ia tidak ingin lebih merepotkan teman dekatnya lebih dari ini.

"Ia akan tumbuh dengan normal. Dan kau juga bisa melahirkan dengan proses normal seperti wanita pada umumnya."

Jihoon mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa kau bilang? B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Lakukanlah pemeriksaan rutin ke dokter kandungan. Ia akan menjelaskan lebih detail padamu."

Jihoon hanya menanggapi dengan raut kebingungan yang kentara.

"Jadi sampai kapan kau akan merahasiakan ini?"

Jihoon masih tidak menjawab.

"Dengar nak. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan, perutmu akan membuncit. Itu akan sangat mencolok. Sementara kelulusanmu masih beberapa bulan lagi. Sebaiknya kau mengakuinya pada dunia sekarang juga."

"Entahlah. Aku bahkan merahasiakan ini dari Park Woojin."

Dokter itu menautkan sepasang alis, "Ia adalah ayah dari anakmu?"

Jihoon mengangguk lemah.

"Tidak mungkin. Ia adalah anak yang baik. Ia tidak akan menghamili seseorang di saat ia sendiri masih bersekolah."

"Tapi memang itu kenyataannya! Kenapa kau tidak percaya? Dengar, aku muak dengan semua manusia yang mengatakan ia adalah anak baik, murid teladan, bintang kelas, atau apalah itu! Bahkan ayah dan ibuku mengakui hal itu! Tapi ia sesungguhnya tidak sebaik yang kalian lihat!"

Sang dokter mengusapi punggung Jihoon, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Ia tidak ingin dituntut karena telah menyulut emosi seorang _wanita_ hamil dan membuatnya merasa tertekan.

"Baiklah sayang. Aku percaya padamu. Maafkan aku." Ia lalu bangkit, "Kembalilah beristirahat. Atau kau mau pulang? Bae Jinyoung bisa mengantarmu kan? Aku harus memenuhi panggilan kepala sekolah sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan."

"Dokter."

Wanita itu menoleh.

"Tolong jangan bocorkan hal ini. Biar aku sendiri yang akan memikirkan jawabannya nanti."

Sang dokter menaikkan sepasang alis.

"Kumohon?" lanjut Jihoon.

Dokter itu tidak pernah sebelumnya melihat Jihoon dengan wajah memelas seperti ini. Jadi ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk dengan senyuman.

Hanya bertenggat beberapa detik sampai sang dokter menghilang di balik pintu. Berlalu dari jangka pandang Jihoon.

"Kenapa aku harus mengandung bayi milik brengsek itu?! Kenapa?!" Jihoon mengacak rambut frustrasi. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia mengungkapkan sebuah emosi buruk seperti ini. Namun ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Woojin dengan tiba-tiba muncul dari sebuah dinding yang menjadi sekat di antara ruangan dan wastafel. Berjalan mendekati Jihoon yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Jadi, Park Jihoon,"

Jihoon menoleh untuk melihat Woojin melanjutkan kalimat. Sedikit terkejut sebenarnya. Dan bertanya-tanya sejak kapan ia berada di sana?

"...bagaimana rasanya?"

Woojin menampilkan senyum puas.

Dan kembali meninggalkan Jihoon yang membeku di tempatnya.

 _Jadi... ia mendengar semuanya...? Ia sudah tahu bahwa aku mengandung anaknya dan ia hanya mencampakkanku seperti ini...?!_

Tentu saja. Memang itu tujuan Woojin. Membuat Jihoon mengalami bagaimana rasanya mengandung seorang anak dan dicampakkan ayah dari anak itu. Dan sekarang bahwa dendamnya telah terwujud, Woojin merasa menjadi manusia paling bahagia di dunia.

Tapi tidak cukup sampai di situ.

Jika ia bisa, ia akan dengan senang hati menyaksikan penderitaan Jihoon lebih lama.

Sebelum berhasil mencapai pintu, Woojin sempat berpapasan dengan Jinyoung yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Jinyoung melempar Woojin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dan Woojin tidak peduli. Ia melanjutkan langkah karena ada mata pelajaran yang harus ia ikuti. Ia tidak akan menjadikan Park Jihoon sebagai alasan absen di jam berikutnya. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Jihoon, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jinyoung bertanya khawatir, terlebih ketika melihat wajah pucat Jihoon. Mereka tidak berada dalam satu kelas yang sama sehingga Jinyoung tidak mengetahui sejak awal bahwa Jihoon sudah berada di dalam ruangan kesehatan itu selama beberapa jam.

"Ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sudah kubilang untuk berangkat sekolah bersama-sama. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Ini yang aku takutkan. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Dan benar-benar terjadi kan?"

Jihoon hanya diam. Ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Segala hal buruk berkecamuk. Tentang Woojin, anaknya, dan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Dan entah sampai kapan? Ia juga tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

"Park Jihoon jawab aku!"

"Kenapa kau berteriak di wajahku?!"

Jinyoung terkejut melihat reaksi yang Jihoon berikan. Ia pun melembutkan suara. "Aku minta maaf Jihoon. Aku hanya-"

"Aku ingin pulang."

Dan setelah itu Jinyoung mewujudkannya. Ia meninggalkan sisa mata pelajaran di hari itu dan akan merawat Jihoon di dalam apartemennya. Ia akan memberikan perhatian sepenuhnya hanya pada Jihoon dan bertekad untuk selalu berada di sisinya.

Ia juga akan membantu Jihoon memikirkan cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Semuanya.

.

.

.

.

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **Seolhanna97 | defhun | tong**

 **Nikesulliha | Just another trash | linlinil**

 **Kwonfire | Afifah | Oxeye**

 **Nyangbinsausage | Devine GG | nerdaniel**

 **Guest**

Special thanks to:

 **Illan | CellineJeonnie | shiroohan**

 **Park Youngie | sebeuntiin | luxerrie**

 **Picos**

Makasih lagi, ehe, review dari kalian itu bikin aku semangat buat lanjutinnya. Apalagi yg komennya panjang-panjang. Bikin aku kangen *cieee. Tadinya ini mau aku lanjut bulan depan loh. Tapi ngeliat respon positif kalian, aku jadi gak kuat *aw. Aku ngerasa lega karena kalian suka dengan plot ini. Pokonya skrg gini aja dah, kalian banyakin dan panjangin lagi aja ya review nya *eaaa.

Noh Ujin nya udah tau kalo Jihoon hamil anak dia.

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak lagi ya di sini. I love your feedback more than chamwink's sexy backs :*


	4. E M P H A S I S

Woojin akan ditemani siapapun ketika ia menikmati makan siangnya di kantin sekolah. Dimanapun ia mengambil tempat duduk, meja itu akan penuh dengan teman-temannya. Dan untuk kali ini ketimbang membeli makanan, ia lebih memilih untuk membawa bekal makanan mahal yang ia bawa sendiri dari rumah dan menikmatinya di taman belakang sekolah. Di sebuah bangku panjang, di bawah pohon rindang, bersama Hyungseob. Hanya berdua. Keduanya melakukan obrolan ringan ketika menyantap makanannya masing-masing. Hingga mereka menghabiskan setengah dari kotak bento-nya, topik pun bergulir pada sesuatu yang tidak biasa bagi orang lain.

Woojin membocorkan bahwa Jihoon sedang mengandung saat ini. Hyungseob tentu begitu terkejut. Ia menanggapi dengan komentar-komentar tipikal yang akan dilontarkan siapapun yang mendengar bahwa ada seorang siswa yang hamil di sekolahnya. Terutama Jihoon adalah seorang brandalan yang tangguh. Kenapa bisa? Ini benar-benar mengejutkan.

Hyungseob bertanya siapa ayah dari anak yang dikandung Jihoon. Dan Woojin hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Park Jihoon menyayangi janinnya. Ia tidak akan berani untuk menyerang siapapun lagi setelah kejadian kemarin. Terlalu beresiko jika ia membuat gerakan kasar seperti itu." Woojin kembali menyeruput spageti carbonara-nya setelah mengatakan itu.

"Benarkah? Jadi kali ini, semarah apapun ia, ia tidak akan membalas dengan serangan?"

"Aku yakin tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengumumkannya di radio sekolah." Hyungseob menampilkan sebuah seringai di bibirnya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan keberadaan Park Jihoon di sekolah yang begitu mengganggunya. Juga siswa lainnya. Dan dengan alasan seperti ini, ia berharap Jihoon akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Dan ia dan Woojin bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa ancaman menakutkan apapun.

"Ide yang bagus."

"Kau mendukungku?"

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

Timbul sedikit rona merah di kedua belah pipi Hyungseob ketika Woojin berkata demikian.

"Kau benar-benar yakin tidak ada yang tahu?" ia memastikan.

"Ya. Hanya kau, aku, dokter, Bae Jinyoung, dan dirinya sendiri saja yang tahu. Dan oh, pasti kedua orang tuanya juga tahu."

"Bagus. Ini akan menjadi kejutan yang menyenangkan."

Hyungseob melihat ada sisa krim keju di sudut bibir Woojin. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajah, menjilat krim itu. Woojin sedikit terkejut, dan ia hanya diam menerima perlakuan itu.

"Krim yang enak. Bisakah aku merasakannya lagi?" Hyungseob bertanya dengan penuh arti. Dan Woojin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Hyungseob menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik Woojin. Sehingga kedua pasang bibir itu bertaut. Dan mereka melakukan sebuah ciuman ringan. Sentuhan intim mereka yang pertama.

"Berkencanlah denganku." Hyungseob berujar ketika sentuhan itu terlepas.

"Tentu."

.

.

.

Menguping adalah salah satu tindak kriminal yang tidak pernah seseorang sadari ketika mereka melakukannya. Dan sepertinya itu adalah hal yang Woojin sukai. Namun berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ia menguping pembicaraan Jihoon dan dokter di ruang kesehatan dengan sengaja, kali ini ia melakukannya bukan atas dasar keinginannya.

Ia baru saja selesai menuntaskan hasrat kantung kemih di toilet sekolah dan hendak berlalu dari sana.

"Jihoon."

Namun suara Bae Jinyoung yang memanggil nama Jihoon yang semakin mendekat membuat Woojin spontan memasuki sebuah bilik toilet dengan segera. Ia sedang tidak memiliki gairah untuk melihat wajah Park Jihoon saat ini.

Memangnya sebelumnya pernah ingin?

Namun daripada memikirkan itu, ia lebih tertarik pada situasi yang terjadi saat ini.

Ia mendengar pintu toilet dibuka dengan kasar.

"Huek!"

Diikuti suara mual Jihoon. Jihoon merasa begitu tidak nyaman di bagian ulu hati. Ia ingin memuntahkan sesuatu, namun yang berhasil ia keluarkan di hadapan wastafel di sana hanyalah air liur.

Jinyoung mencoba membantu dengan memijat bagian belakang leher Jihoon. Tapi itu tidak berhasil. Jihoon hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara mual berkali-kali tanpa mengeluarkan apapun selain liurnya itu.

Jinyoung membasuh mulut Jihoon. Membersihkan sisa-sisa di sekitar bibir teman dekatnya.

"Aku tidak menyukai ini Jinyoung. Setiap kali hal ini muncul, aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman."

"Aku mengerti. Bersabarlah. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi kau akan berhenti dari kebiasaan ini."

Tidak hanya satu kali. Jihoon selalu mengganggu Jinyoung hampir setiap pagi dan malam hari dengan _morning sickness_ -nya. Tidak, Jinyoung tidak merasa terganggu sebenarnya. Itu hanya perasaan Jihoon saja. Jinyoung selalu mengkhawatirkan Jihoon. Selalu berada di sisi Jihoon kapanpun Jihoon membutuhkannya, sebagaimana yang ia tekadkan. Dan Jihoon selalu membutuhkannya. Dan Jinyoung akan memberikan apapun yang Jihoon inginkan. Jinyoung hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk teman dekatnya.

Seharusnya mereka segera keluar dari dalam toilet setelah menyelesaikan urusan Jihoon. Namun Jihoon menatap refleksi wajah rupawan Jinyoung di cermin dan melanjutkan keluhan.

Ia kembali mengeluh tentang betapa sulitnya ia menjalani hidup setelah diusir ayahnya dari rumah. Tentang ia yang harus susah payah berhemat agar tidak terlalu banyak memberikan beban secara finansial pada Jinyoung, sementara ia harus memenuhi asupan gizinya dengan baik. Tentang ia yang masih ingin bertahan di sekolah setidaknya selama beberapa minggu lagi sebelum perut buncitnya benar-benar terlihat mencolok. Banyak hal.

Ia bahkan kembali mengungkit keinginannya untuk mencari sebuah pekerjaan. Sehingga ia mampu untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri tanpa merepotkan Jinyoung.

"Tidak, Park Jihoon." Jinyoung secara tegas berkata. "Kalaupun ada di antara kita yang melakukan _part time job_ , maka akulah orangnya. Kau justru tidak akan bekerja dengan kondisimu yang sekarang."

"Jinyoung, aku bukanlah orang yang lemah. Tapi kau berkata seakan-akan kau tidak mengenalku dan tidak tahu bagaimana diriku yang sebenarnya."

Dan Jinyoung tetap mengatakan tidak.

Menjadikan Jihoon berada dalam sebuah dilema. Ia merasa semakin tertekan. Tapi tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan. Begitu juga dengan Jinyoung. Ia telah berusaha, namun ia hanya mampu memberikan segala hal yang bisa ia berikan. Dan tidak peduli seberapa tertekan Jihoon sekarang, entah bagaimana Jihoon memang selalu terlihat kuat.

Dan yang paling Woojin garis bawahi adalah keluhan Jihoon yang pertama. Tentang ia yang diusir dari rumahnya.

Park Jihoon diusir dari rumahnya.

Awalnya Woojin mengira bahwa melakukan balas dendam pada Jihoon dengan membuatnya hamil seperti ini dan mencampakkannya saja tidak cukup. Karena Jihoon memiliki orang tua yang memanjakannya dan harta yang melimpah. Ia akan tetap bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya dengan baik, dan kebutuhan anaknya kelak.

Tapi ternyata dugaan Woojin salah.

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat sepenggal percakapan antara Jihoon dan dokter di ruang kesehatan.

" _...kau hamil, namun kekurangan nutrisi dan mengalami ketegangan syaraf..."_

" _...Aku merasa takut tidak akan bisa membesarkan anakku dengan baik..."_

" _...Tenangkan dirimu..."_

" _...Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Terutama setelah kau mengatakan bahwa aku kekurangan nutrisi. Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan tumbuh-kembang anakku?"_

Sekarang Woojin mengerti. Kenapa saat itu Jihoon berkata demikian.

Jihoon dan Jinyoung telah meninggalkan toilet beberapa saat yang lalu. Yang kemudian berpisah untuk bergabung dengan teman dekat masing-masing di kelasnya untuk kembali memasuki kelas yang berbeda sebelum bel masuk setelah jam istirahat terdengar. Dan Woojin masih terdiam di tempatnya, melamun.

Dan ketika tersadar akan sesuatu, pupilnya melebar hingga menghabisi iris cokelat matanya.

Ia segera menghubungi Hyungseob. Dan akan menghentikan apa yang Hyungseob niatkan sebelumnya.

Dan lelaki itu tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Woojin dengan tergesa berlari keluar. Menuju tempat dimana yang ia yakini Hyungseob berada.

.

.

.

Jihoon berjalan di koridor sekolah bersama teman-temannya dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. Sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan perasaan cemas luar biasa di balik kegarangan tampangnya. Dan berhasil. Semua siswa merasa takut, dan tidak ada yang berani bahkan sekedar menatap matanya. Apalagi mendekatinya. Yah, seperti apa yang biasa terjadi. Ini adalah pemandangan yang familiar.

Sebenarnya Jihoon mulai berpikir. Apakah ia akan terus begini?

Terkadang ia memperhatikan orang-orang bertegur sapa. Berteman dengan baik, berinteraksi dengan baik, tertawa bersama, dan tidak ada ketegangan dan rasa takut. Terlihat menyenangkan.

Suatu waktu ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimanakah rasanya?

Sepertinya disayangi terdengar jauh lebih baik dibandingkan ditakuti.

Namun dunianya kepalang terlalu gelap untuk merasakan itu.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa melanjutkan apa yang sejak awal telah ia lakukan.

Dan suara gemerisik pengeras suara yang dipasang di seluruh penjuru sekolah mengusik lamunannya.

" _Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika ada seorang siswa yang hamil di sekolahmu?"_ suara Hyungseob mulai menggema. Dengan satu kalimat yang langsung menjadi _highlight_ dan benar-benar menarik semua orang di sana untuk mendengar kalimat Hyungseob berikutnya.

Di tempatnya masing-masing, Jihoon dan Jinyoung memiliki firasat buruk soal ini.

Tidak hanya Woojin, sekarang Jinyoung mulai berlari menuju tempat Hyungseob dan berniat untuk menghentikannya sebelum ia mengumumkan inti dari topik ini.

" _Apa yang akan kau rasakan jika berita itu sampai di telinga masyarakat? Karena mereka akan memandang buruk dan menjadikan sekolahmu sebagai bahan pembicaraan negatif. Apakah kau akan merasa malu?"_

Semua orang saling pandang dan mulai membicarakan hal ini. Juga bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Hyungseob membawa topik seperti ini?

" _Bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi pada sekolahmu?"_

Seisi sekolah semakin berisik di setiap sudut.

" _Kau tentu akan meminta siswa itu untuk pergi sebelum berita itu sampai pada masyarakat luar, bukan? Kau akan melakukan apapun untuk tetap melindungi nama baik tempatmu menuntut ilmu, bukan?"_

Semua orang tahu. Hyungseob tidak akan mengatakan hal ini tanpa maksud. Sekarang mereka yakin bahwa benar-benar ada seorang siswa hamil di sekolahnya.

" _Kalau begitu lakukanlah. Jauhkan sekolah ini dari Park Jihoon. Siswa kelas tiga-enam yang saat ini sudah menginjak bulan keempat usia kandungannya."_

Terlambat.

Sebelum Woojin sampai, ia melewati sebuah koridor yang semakin ramai. Ramai dengan para siswa yang menyorot Jihoon dengan tatapan kebencian yang kentara.

" _Tidak perlu lagi merasa takut. Ia tidak sekuat yang kalian lihat. Ia tidak akan berani melawanmu sekarang. Jika ia melakukan sesautu padamu, aku akan bertanggung jawab."_

Benar sekali. Jihoon tidak ingin banyak bergerak sekarang. Ia tidak akan melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatnya cepat lelah. Ia tidak masalah untuk menyakiti dirinya. Namun ia tidak ingin menyakiti janinnya.

" _Ini menyangkut status sosialmu sendiri di mata masyarakat. Dan status sosial, adalah perkara pelik. Kau tahu tindakan terbaik yang akan kau ambil sekarang. Lakukanlah."_

Dan sekarang ketika semua orang membuat kerumunan untuk menyudutkan dan memaki-maki Jihoon, ia hanya bisa diam. Membiarkan gendang telinganya menerima segala kata kasar yang ditujukan padanya. Bahkan beberapa anak yang ia sebut sebagai teman – sesama brandalan yang biasa menemaninya untuk membully siswa lainnya – sekarang bergabung dengan siswa di keramaian itu dan ikut memaki-maki dirinya.

"Kami tidak menerima manusia lemah untuk berada di antara kami."

"Ya, Park Jihoon. Pergilah. Kau tidak berguna."

Dan beberapa kalimat lainnya yang Jihoon dengan dari – orang-orang yang dulu mengaku sebagai – temannya.

Woojin menyaksikan itu.

Dan entah bagaimana, kali ini tidak ada kesenangan yang ia dapatkan dari penderitaan yang diperlihatkan wajah Jihoon.

Jinyoung baru tiba di tempat tujuan ketika malihat Hyungseob membetulkan kembali posisi mic dan peralatan siaran lainnya.

"Jinyoung." Hyungseob spontan menggumam.

"Kenapa kau harus melakukannya?" ada intonasi kemurkaan yang Hyungseob tangkap dari kalimat Jinyoung.

"Karena aku tidak mau hal ini terus berlanjut."

Kedua mata Jinyoung memicing tajam. Menatap nyalang.

"Aku sangat kecewa padamu Ahn Hyungseob."

"Buka matamu Bae Jinyoung. Atau kau memang buta?" Hyungseob terkekeh ritmis. Manis dan sarkastis, "Ya, aku yakin, kau telah dibutakan oleh cinta. Sehingga hanya bisa melihat diriku dan Park Jihoon sebagai sebuah paradoks yang bertolak belakang." Lanjutnya.

Dahi Jinyoung mengernyit.

"Semua orang akan bernafas dengan tenang setelah ini. Jadi aku tidak menyesal telah membuat pengumuman itu."

"Mungkin sekarang tidak." Jinyoung menanggapi. Hyungseob mengerling negatif.

"Tapi suatu saat kau akan menerima balasan atas perbuatanmu. Dan kau akan menyesal."

Hyungseob kembali terbahak. Baginya Jinyoung benar-benar konyol. "Kau mengatakan seolah-olah aku yang bersalah di sini. Sadarlah. Berapa puluh siswa yang telah keluar dari sekolah ini karena tidak tahan dengan perbuatan Park Jihoon pada mereka?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku tahu betul. Aku adalah teman terdekatnya. Menurutmu apa yang tidak aku tahu tentangnya?" Jinyoung menarik nafas, melanjutkan, "Tapi apa kau pikir kau pantas membalasnya dengan cara seperti ini?"

.

.

.

"Di sini kau rupanya." Ujar suara seorang pria paruh baya yang berwibawa.

Ia adalah salah satu guru yang bertugas untuk mengurusi masalah yang bersangkutan dengan apa yang Jihoon alami sekarang.

"Park Jihoon. Ikut aku. kau akan berhadapan langsung dengan kepala sekolah." Ia melanjutkan. Kemudian menatap sekitar, "Sudah cukup ribut-ributnya. Masuklah ke kelas masing-masing karena bel masuk akan segera berbunyi." Yang disahut dengan keluhan dan gumaman kekecewaan. Padahal baru saja anak-anak itu merasakan kesenangan dan belum merasa puas untuk membalas segala yang selama ini telah Jihoon perbuat pada mereka.

Seluruh siswa di sana hanya bisa patuh. Kecuali Woojin yang secara diam-diam mengikuti langkah Jihoon yang mengekor di belakang punggung sang guru.

Ia berniat untuk kembali melakukan tindak kriminal yang sepertinya mulai menjadi salah satu bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Ia mendengar bagaimana kepala sekolah melontarkan kalimat kekecewaan mendalam pada Jihoon yang diyakini tidak pernah memperbaiki sikap. Malah semakin bertambah buruk dari waktu ke waktu. Memiliki preman di kalangan siswa adalah hal tipikial di setiap sekolah. Namun siswa yang hamil? Itu bukanlah hal biasa.

Sebagai kepala sekolah yang ingin mempertahankan citra dan nama baik sekolah, pria itu memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan Jihoon dari sekolah. Saat itu juga. Dan akan memberikan pengumuman pada siswa lainnya untuk tidak membocorkan hal ini ke luar lingkungan sekolah. Dan menjadikan pelajaran bagi semuanya untuk lebih berhati-hati dalam pergaulan dan menjalani sebuah hubungan.

Woojin melihat bagaimana Jihoon yang melangkah keluar ruangan dengan tidak bergairah. Wajahnya begitu pucat. Woojin bahkan tidak mendapatkan tanda-tanda kehidupan dari wajah Park Jihoon.

Ia tetap secara diam-diam mengikuti langkah kaki Park Jihoon yang gontai berjalan menuju lokernya. Mengambil tas di dalam sana dan mengemasi barang-barang.

Jihoon tiba-tiba menghentikan pergerakan. Ia menunduk.

Mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

Setetes, dua tetes, hingga menjadi sungai air mata yang deras.

Woojin membeku.

Ini adalah pertama kali seumur hidupnya, ia melihat Jihoon menangis. Karena air mata yang ia lihat ketika menyetubuhi paksa Jihoon, tidak masuk ke dalam hitungan. Ia tahu perbedaan antara _menangis_ , dan hanya sekedar _mengeluarkan air mata._

Sementara kali ini Jihoon menangis yang sesungguhnya benar-benar menangis. Ia menangis dalam usaha untuk mengosongkan perasaan dalam bentuk air mata. Air mata kesedihan yang selama ini selalu berusaha ia jaga dalam dinding pertahanannya. Dan sekarang ia tidak mampu lagi untuk menahannya. Ini terlalu berat.

Awalnya ia hanya menangis tanpa suara. Menangis dalam diam. Diam yang memuakkan. Lama-kelamaan suara tangisan lolos dari bibirnya. Woojin bisa mendengar rasa sakit dan kesedihan mendalam dari suara itu.

Jihoon mengelus lembut permukaan perutnya yang sedikit membuncit. Berusaha tersenyum di antara serpihan kaca di dalam air matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

Woojin semakin merasa sulit untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya melihat adegan itu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tersentuh.

"Aku hanya terlalu bahagia karena mulai saat ini aku bisa memfokuskan diriku hanya padamu. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku."

Tepat sekali. Ia telah membuktikannya dengan lebih memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan keluarganya ketimbang menggugurkan kandungan.

"Jangan khawatir anakku. Kita akan berjuang bersama-sama. Kita akan melalui semuanya dengan baik. Kau tidak akan mengalami kesulitan apapun hingga kau lahir dan menatap indahnya dunia ini."

Dan dengan isakan yang tidak bisa ia hentikan, dan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras, ia melanjutkan pergerakan. Mengemasi barang-barang yang bisa ia bawa dari dalam loker itu ke dalam tasnya.

Ia selesai, dan berbalik. Mulai melangkah, dan keberadaan Park Woojin yang menghalangi jalannya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Park Jihoon-"

"Apa kau puas sekarang?"

Dengan mata sembab dan wajah yang basah, Jihoon melewati Woojin begitu saja.

Woojin memperhatikan punggung ringkih Jihoon hingga sosok itu menghilang di balik persimpangan.

 _Apakah aku sudah keterlaluan?_

Ia lalu mengerjap.

 _Tidak. Ingatlah Park Woojin. Ia telah menghancurkan hidup dan impian adikmu. Sekarang kau telah berhasil menghancurkan hidup dan masa depan Park Jihoon. Ia pantas mendapatkannya._

Woojin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia pikir ini adalah saat baginya untuk berhenti merasa bersalah pada Jihoon. Dan berhenti memikirkannya. Dan sebaiknya lebih memikirkan Ahn Hyungseob. Dan berterimakasih padanya atas pengumuman yang telah ia buat di radio sekolah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

S: _Kayanya nyium nyium bau_ _ **jinseob**_ _sama_ _ **winkdeep**_ _nih..._

R: Iya mereka buat ngedukung plot di sini aja :]

.

S: _Pengen liat si_ _ **jiun**_ _lebih ngenes terus akhirnya_ _ **ujin**_ _luluh juga..._

R: Jihoon udah kubuat lebih ngenes lagi di chap ini. Cuma ujin nya belom luluh wkwkwk.

.

S: _Ada_ _ **hyeongseob**_ _. Mantep. Ga kebayang kalo dia tau fakta_ _ **jiun**_ _barusan._

R: Nih dia udah dikasih tau. Langsung ama ujin. Cuma ujin ga bilang kalo jihoon hamil anak dia. Jadi ya hyungseob nya anteng-anteng aja *smirk*

.

S: _Yang aku khawatirin itu gimana nasib_ _ **jihoon**_ _di sekolah saat kehamilannya terbongkar._

R: Malu bgt lah. Dan dia udah bukan jadi sesuatu yg ditakuti lagi.

.

S: _Dasar bapak durhaka lo_ _ **ujin**_ _!_

R: Wkwkwk bapak durhaka xD

.

S: _Yang sekarang bikin penasaran itu_ _ **hyungseob**_ _. Apa hubungan dia sama_ _ **woojin**_ _,_

R: Skrg mereka dating.

S: _kenapa_ _ **woojin**_ _bersikap lembut sama dia._

R: karena mereka saling suka.

.

Q: _Itu_ _ **jinseob**_ _pacaran?_

A: Baru aja jadian. Tagihin PJ nya gih. Itung itung buat biayain jihoon *yha

.

S: _Ntar aku oleng ke_ _ **winkdeep**_ _gimana?_

R: Jangan dong. Tar jinseob keenakan gada yg ganggu wkwkwk.

.

S: _Takutnya juga pas udah beberapa tahun_ _ **woojin**_ _datang untuk ambil anaknya._

R: Ga pernah kepikiran sih. Tapi mau nih aku bikin woojin kek gitu? /shy/

.

Q: _Si_ _ **woojin**_ _ngapa bisa tetiba nguping begitu -.-_

A: Soalnya dia kan yg nganter jihoon ke ruang kesehatan. Otomatis dia bisa diem di sana juga.

.

Q: _Gue manggilnya gimana nih?_

A: Aku punya panggilan berbeda di fandom yg berbeda. Kalo di fandom ff svt aku dipanggil kak ichi, sesuai penname di akun satunya *kemauan mereka sih* kalo di fandom ff nct aku dipanggil kak anna atau kak an, sesuai real name *ketauan deh kalo aku cewek wkwkwk. Sejauh ini kebanyakan pembaca yg lebih muda sih jadi pada manggil kakak. Aku 94 line. Kalo ada yg seumuran atau lebih tua, ilangin aja embel embel kakaknya.

.

Q: _**Baejin**_ _kayaknya kog ada rasa gitu ke_ _ **jihoon**_ _. Terus dia tahu ga kalau_ _ **jihoon**_ _hamil? Kayaknya ga ya..._

A: Tau. Kan pas jihoon minta tinggal bareng ama jinyoung itu jihoon langsung cerita. Coba baca lagi baik baik deh chap dua xD

.

Q: _Next chap ga ada tambahan cast nih?_

A: Di chap ini belom ada lagi.

.

D: _Pengen liat nama_ _ **daehwi seonho**_ _dan_ _ **guanlin**_ _muncul._

F: Iya mungkin nanti aku bakal munculin mereka sesuai kebutuhan. Liat aja nanti bisa apa engga. Bahkan bias aku di wanna one itu jaehwan /ciumbasahjaehwan/ tapi ga tau ada lahan di sini buat dia apa engga :']

.

Q: _Dokter siapa tuch? Atau anonim aja?_

A: Iya dokternya original character.

.

Kalo komenannya ga aku tanggepin berarti udah terwakili ya sama jawaban yg aku kasih buat komenan lainnya atau udah kejawab di chap ini. But overall aku selalu baca setiap detail review kalian :]

Buat yg minta slight pair deephwi aku pertimbangkan dulu ya. Soalnya kan pembaca di sini banyak. Takutnya kapalnya beda beda. Aku sendiri ngeship nya samhwi. Tapi deephwi ga masalah juga sih buatku. Soalnya pd 101 itu kan emang shippable bgt. Kita bisa masangin siapapun di sana.

Terus buat perihal words, maaf ya buat ff ini sepertinya aku ga bisa nulis panjang panjang. Ada alasan di balik itu semua, ehe.

Terus pas chap kemaren kan aku menetapkan target sendiri gitu. Kalo aku hit angka 60 review, aku bakal langsung lanjut. Eh malah dapet melebihi target ternyata. Makanya langsung aku lanjut lagi nih *aku bahkan sampe melalaikan banyak utang ff lain demi lanjutin yg ini :v

Kalo gitu buat chap ini targetnya 85 ya. Kalo nyampe angka itu bakal langsung aku lanjut juga ke chap lima. Oke? Siap? Wkwkwk maksa.

Makasih buat kalian penyemangatku yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **Fsabrinaf | Baebee27 | Kwonfire**

 **Oxeye | Devine GG | nerdaniel**

 **Nikesulliha | Taman Mawar | shineestar**

 **Dark Woojin | seolhanna97 | Just another trash**

 **Taelkom | AkuSiapa | anonim**

 **Guest**

Special thanks to:

 **Illan | noviavirda | CellineJeonnie**

 **Shiroohan | Afifah | little sweetrara**

 **Park Youngie**

Konklusi yg aku dapet dari review kalian di chap sebelumnya, kalian kasian sama jihoon dan ngerasa ada sesuatu di antara winkdeep dan jinseob haha bener kan?

Makasih juga buat segala compliment nya ya.

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak lagi di sini :*


	5. H E A R T E N I N G

Jihoon bahkan belum menghabiskan setengah dari batang bernikotin itu. Namun setelah mengisapnya dengan tarikan yang dalam, dan mengepulkan asap yang terakhir, ia mematikan bara di ujung rokok itu di dalam asbak.

Ia telah berkemas. Bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Meninggalkan tempat tinggal yang baru saja ia tempati selama beberapa hari. Meninggalkan apartemen kecil Jinyoung dan berhenti memberikan beban padanya.

Mungkin selamanya?

Entahlah.

Larangan Jinyoung tidak berguna. Jihoon bersikeras untuk pergi, dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Karena apa yang ia yakini yang terbaik baginya untuk saat ini adalah meninggalkan penderitaan ini. Jadi ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan.

"Baiklah," ujar Jinyoung pada akhirnya, _"But if you don't make it,_ pintu rumah ini selalu terbuka lebar untukmu."

"Sebaiknya kau mendoakanku agar berhasil."

"Ya. Semoga berhasil Park Jihoon."

Dan Jihoon mendekap Jinyoung. Begitu erat. Jinyoung membalasnya dengan pelukan serupa. Di dalam sentuhan itu, keduanya saling mengalirkan afeksi terbaik yang pernah mereka berikan. Dan dari sentuhan itu, Jihoon bisa merasakan perasaan tidak rela untuk melepaskan. Ya, Jinyoung tidak rela. Beberapa hari rasanya terlalu singkat. Bahkan dua puluh tahun pun rasanya terlalu singkat bagi Jinyoung untuk bisa berama-sama dengan Jihoon.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan. Jinyoung hanya mengantar Jihoon hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu lift lantai lima itu. Lift yang membawanya ke basement parkir.

Ia menaiki motor sport-nya, mengenakan perlengkapan berkendara dengan lengkap, dan melajukan kendaraan.

Menuju kediaman keluarga Park Woojin.

.

.

.

Pada kedua orang tua Woojin, Jihoon mengakui segala kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat pada Park Junghyun. Adik Woojin satu-satunya.

Dan di luar dugaan, kedua orang paruh baya itu ternyata telah mengetahuinya.

Tentu saja. Sebagai orang tua kandung, apa yang tidak mereka ketahui tentang putrinya sendiri yang telah mereka besarkan selama ini?

Namun mereka tidak menuntut kedua orang tua Jihoon, juga perusahaannya.

Ibu Woojin yang bernama lengkap Lee Yejin atau lebih akrab disapa nyonya Lee itu melihat perkara ini dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.

Saat itu ia bahagia ketika mendengar kabar bahwa putrinya mengandung anak dari Park Jihoon. Karena itu artinya ia benar-benar akan menjadi satu keluarga dengan keluarga Jihoon. Ia tidak peduli meskipun Junghyun masih terlalu muda saat itu. Gadis itu masih duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA. Bukan masalah bagi nyonya Lee. Begitu juga dengan Junghyun sendiri. Ia masih bisa menunda sekolahnya selama satu tahun. Dan satu tahun tidak akan terasa lama.

Kemudian Jihoon mencampakkannya. Itu juga bukan masalah bagi nyonya Lee. Karena tindakan apapun yang Jihoon ambil, ia akan tetap dijodohkan dengan Junghyun. Jihoon tidak akan bisa menolak dengan cara dan alasan apapun. Hanya saja gadis itu terlalu cepat mengambil tindakan. Ia tidak membicarakan kembali hal ini pada orang tuanya, dan berakhir menghilangkan nyawanya sendiri dengan menyilet urat nadi.

Nyonya Lee tidak menyalahkan Jihoon atas kejadian ini. Karena konklusi yang ia ambil adalah, bahwa Jihoon tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Dan takdir merupakan salah satu faktor lain yang bisa dimengerti.

Mungkin wanita itu memiliki pemikiran aneh di mata orang lain. Tapi ia memang memiliki kamus dan prinsip yang berbeda dari yang lain.

Jadi ketika Jihoon bersujud di kaki ayah ibu Woojin, mereka langsung meminta Jihoon untuk bangkit.

Lalu ketika Jihoon mengaku dirinya tengah mengandung anak Woojin, ibu Woojin terlihat memiliki kadar kebahagiaan sama dengan ketika mendengar putrinya hamil.

Dan ketika wanita itu bertanya kenapa Woojin tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini, Jihoon menjelaskan semuanya. Bahwa Woojin hanya berniat untuk membalaskan dendam Junghyun. Woojin membuang Jihoon. Kedua orang tua Jihoon juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Ibu Woojin menghubungi ibu Jihoon untuk kembali membahas tentang perjodohan.

"Kenapa kau harus mengusir anakmu sendiri? Aku tidak keberatan jika kau bersedia menjodohkan Jihoon pada Woojin. Tidak perlu merasa malu. Dan kita tetap bisa melanjutkan hubungan perusahaan menjadi relasi bisnis, bahkan semakin mempereratnya."

" _Mohon maaf nyonya Lee. Aku juga tidak keberatan jika pertalian relasi perusahaan ini harus putus ketimbang harus menanggung rasa malu memiliki putra seperti Jihoon. Jadi jika kau ingin menikahkan mereka, lakukan saja. Terserah. Anak itu sudah bukan lagi menjadi urusanku. Kau bisa melakukan apapun padanya sesuka hatimu. Dan aku tidak akan menjadi walinya ketika ia menikah."_

"Bagaimana bisa kau lebih mementingkan perusahaan di atas anak kandungmu sendiri? Anak adalah harta yang paling berharga yang akan kau jaga dan perjuangkan bagaimanapun caranya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tetaplah anakmu."

" _Tidak perlu mendikteku, nyonya Lee yang terhormat. Aku tahu apa yang terbaik yang harus aku lakukan."_

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku tetap akan menikahkan anak-anak kita, meskipun hal itu tidak memberikan pengaruh pada perusahaan."

Benar sekali. Ibu Woojin tetap menyukai Jihoon apapun yang terjadi. Ia hanya menyukai Jihoon begitu saja. Terutama setelah melihat Jihoon mengakui kesalahan dan menyesalinya, ia yakin bahwa Jihoon akan menjadi pasangan yang baik untuk putranya.

"Tapi aku punya satu permintaan." Ibu Woojin melanjutkan. "Datanglah bersama suamimu ke pernikahan mereka, sebagai wali dari Jihoon."

" _Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kami sudah tidak lagi mengakuinya sebagai anak? Kenapa kau masih memintaku untuk melakukan itu?"_

"Tolonglah nyonya Kim Seunghyun. Kali ini saja. Hanya pemberkatan. Tidak ada resepsi. Kami akan membuat ini menjadi pernikahan tertutup sehingga publik tidak akan mengetahui hal ini. Setelah itu Jihoon akan tinggal bersama kami dan kau bisa melupakan kami selamanya."

" _Kapan kau berencana menikahkan mereka?"_ tanya ibu Jihoon pada akhirnya.

"Sekitar minggu depan."

" _Baiklah. Aku dan suamiku akan datang."_

"Terima kasih."

" _Tapi ingat. Hanya untuk menjadi wali saat itu saja. Tidak lebih."_

"Aku akan mengingatnya. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas kesediaanmu."

Woojin bahkan tidak mengetahui apapun tentang pernikahan ini. Juga tentang Jihoon yang mulai saat ini akan tinggal satu atap dengannya, bahkan mungkin satu ruangan. Lebih sempit lagi, mungkin mereka sampai akan berbagi tempat tidur yang sama, sehingga keduanya tidak akan membuat jarak?

Ya, mungkin saja.

Kedua orang tua Woojin hanya membuat keputusan secara sepihak. Mereka selalu melakukan ini. Bisa dilihat dari cara mereka menjodohkan Junghyun pada Jihoon beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Hingga saatnya Woojin tiba di rumah, dan harus menerima fakta yang ia lihat sebagai kekacauan tak terkira.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Sesungguhnya Woojin masih menjadi manusia yang paling Jihoon benci di dunia ini. Tapi ia tidak peduli jika mereka harus mengikat janji suci. Jihoon sudah tidak peduli lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak peduli jika harus memiliki seorang brengsek sebagai pasangan hidupnya sampai mati. Karena yang paling ia pikirkan saat ini adalah anaknya. Ia hanya ingin bisa membesarkan anaknya dengan baik. Memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dengan baik. Itu saja. Dan dengan menyatukan diri dengan keluarga Woojin, ia yakin bisa menjamin kehidupan dan perlindungan untuk anaknya kelak.

"Jadilah seorang ayah yang baik dan bertanggung jawab Park Woojin. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Jihoon dan anak kalian begitu saja." ujar tuan Park.

"Tapi eomma, appa, aku akan segera membawa Ahn Hyungseob ke hadapan kalian. Ia jauh lebih baik dibandingkan si brengsek Park Jihoon ini."

Dan satu tamparan keras mendarat di wajah kasar Woojin.

"Jaga bicaramu Park Woojin." Ujar tuan Park.

"Dilihat dari apa yang telah terjadi, yang pantas dikatakan brengsek adalah dirimu sendiri." ibu Woojin menimpali.

Jihoon merasa takjub. Ia tidak menduga bahwa kedua orang tua Woojin akan berada di pihaknya, bukan di pihak anaknya sendiri.

Dan rasanya, ia juga ingin bergabung untuk membentaki dan memukul wajah Woojin. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

Tapi tidak, sebaiknya ia simpan saja keinginan itu dalam hati.

"Aku telah berusaha menjadi anak yang baik selama ini. Aku adalah anak yang patuh. Aku berusaha membuat bangga eomma dan appa dengan belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh hingga selalu menjadi juara kelas hingga saat ini. Aku juga akan melanjutkan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi yang kalian inginkan meskipun aku tidak menginginkannya. Aku akan menuruti keinginan kalian. Apapun itu. Tapi tolong, jangan pernikahan ini."

Tuan Park menggeleng pelan, "Tidak." Kukuh dengan keputusannya. "Berbicaralah baik-baik dengan Jihoon." Setelah mengatakan itu, ayah dan ibu Woojin berlalu. Meninggalkan Woojin dan Jihoon hanya berdua di ruang tengah untuk berbicara.

"Kau telah mengambil tindakan yang salah. Aku benar-benar akan menuntut kedua orang tuamu dan menghancurkan perusahaannya." Woojin mengatakan itu dengan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jihoon.

Jihoon mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya.

"Lakukanlah. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi sekarang. Mereka sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai anak. Jadi kalau ingin menghancurkan mereka, silahkan saja. Tidak ada pengaruh apapun yang akan aku rasakan."

BUGH!

Woojin mendaratkan bogem mentah di wajah Jihoon. Ia memukulnya sekuat tenaga hingga Jihoon terjatuh ke lantai.

Jihoon tertawa pelan ketika menyentuh pipi kirinya yang mulai memunculkan memar.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan setelah kau tidak bisa lagi memberlakukan ancamanmu?" nada Jihoon menantang.

Woojin menarik kerah baju Jihoon dengan kasar. Memaksanya untuk bangkit.

BUGH!

"Akh!"

Ia membenturkan punggung Jihoon ke dinding dengan tangan yang masih mencengkeram kuat kerah baju Jihoon.

"Dengar. Aku tidak akan pernah sudi untuk menikah denganmu sampai kapanpun. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini. Jika tidak, aku akan lari dari pernikahan dengan cara apapun. Karena seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku adalah Hyungseob. Bukan kau."

Ia lalu menghempaskan sentuhannya.

"Baiklah," Jihoon menanggapi,

"Kita lihat saja. Apakah kau benar-benar bisa melakukannya?"

Sekarang ketakutan telah berbalik menimpa Woojin.

Ia takut Hyungseob mengetahui siapa ayah dari anak yang dikandung Jihoon.

Ia takut Hyungseob mengetahui di kediamannya ada keberadaan Jihoon.

Ia takut Hyungseob mengetahui nyonya Lee hanya merestui hubungannya dengan Jihoon.

Ia akan mencegah semua itu terjadi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

S: _Jadi pengen_ _ **jihoon**_ _nya sama_ _ **jinyoung**_ _aja._

R: Ga bisa. Jihoon nya udah ninggalin Jinyoung tuh wkwkwk.

.

S: _Seketika keinget_ _ **jandi bbf**_ _pas dibully di sekolah._

R: At least jihoon ga dilemparin telor mentah dari berbagai arah ya :']

.

S: _Ku mencium bau bau_ _ **ujin**_ _yg mulai luluh nih._

R: Boro boro. Malah makin kasar aja yg ada.

.

Q: _Chap selanjutnya bakal bikin banjir ngga kak?_

A: Engga. Ini isi chap nya biasa aja kok xD

.

S: _AKU NANGIS INI WOY._

R: Lah. Emang sedih bagian mananya coba? Perasaan malah bikin kesel deh :v

.

S: _Dear_ _ **ucup**_ _. Kamu gemesin bgt sihhh, gemes pengen nyeleding sampe black hole._

R: Yah jangan dong. Mendingan sleding sampe ke kamarku aja :]

.

D: _Semoga_ _ **baejin**_ _makin perhatian sama_ _ **jiun**_ _._

F: Pengennya sih. Tapi skrg tempat tinggal aja udah beda. Mau ngasih perhatian gimana? Paling ngingetin jihoon via chat aja ya wkwkwk.

.

D: _APDET ASAP DONG KAK. PLEASE KAK, I BEG YOU._

F: I love your begging, so i fulfill it xD

.

C: _ily_

A: ilyt

.

S: _No one else be there for him but_ _ **jinyoung**_ _._

R: However jinyoung is even no longer by jihoon's side. But don't worry. There's still the kind woojin's parents for him :]

.

S: _Just wanna increase the number of comments with my mine._

R: Keep on doing then.

.

C: _Aku minta maaf ya kak baru komen di chap ini,_

A: Ga dimaafin.

S: _bcs yg kemaren angst bgt dan a bit kurang ngefeel._

R: yah maaf deh ya kalo ga dapet feel nya. Da aku mah apa atuh :']

.

S: _I'll be one of the spammer here._

R: Just go on go on go on. I draw you on. Just do anything you please but scarileging the story.

.

C: _Love u kaaakkk._

A: Love u toooo.

.

Q: _Aku lagi nih kak yg komen, bosen gak?_

A: Engga sih selama komenannya masih ada _isi_ nya xD

.

Q: _Can u gimme full_ _ **woojin-jihoon-baejin**_ _moment for next?_

A: I'll take it into consideration.

.

D: _Kak plis siksa_ _ **ujin**_ _, buat tiba tiba nyungsep selokan atau apa gitu._

F: ASTAGA AKU NGAKAK SUMPAH WKWKWK kirain minta siksa tuh kasih dia balesan apa eh kok mintanya nyungsep selokan. Tar jadinya humor dong :VVV

.

D: _Ih_ _ **woojin**_ _pengen kugantung aja, coba dia yg diusir dari rumah dan sekolah biar tau rasa._

F: Ga mungkin sih. Anak baik gitu siapa yg mau ngusir? xD

.

Sial sial sial. Salah bikin target ya aku? Karena aku ga mau ingkar janji jadi gini. Berhasil hit target, jadi langsung aku lanjut. Padahal niatnya hari ini mau lanjut ff lain karena buat ff 2park ini otakku udah cukup kekuras wkwkwk. Tapi aku langsung up dengan jarak cuma sehari doang gini kecepetan ga sih? Maaf ya kalo terlalu cepet dan jadi bikin beberapa dari kalian ketinggalan xD

Btw ini udah lama sih ya tapi baru inget skrg. Kalian nonton vlive nya 2park pas lulus? Aku nonton dooong and now that theyve graduated I become the proudest mama on earth! Huhu cimit cimitkuh sudah besar sekarang T-T and I found it adorable when they switched uniform coats each other asdfghjklkjhgfdsasasas my 2park feeeelllsss XB

Dan satu lagi. Aku tau yg ini telat bgt tapi tetep pengen ngucapin, selamat taun baruuu. Gong xi gong xi gong xin nian kuai le. Yeah since I'm chinese so I celebrated it *sebenernya bahasa cinaku adalah yg terburuk meski belajar sejak kecil wkwkwk dan aku mau curhat dikit aja. Aku lahir taun anjing dan skrg udah taun anjing lagi. This is my year! But why angpao nya dikit sekaliii T-T *literally curhat ini mah xD

Pardon my typographical errors in the story and get you disturbed /stiker biksu di line dengan keyword pray/ yah namanya juga manusia tempatnya salah :'] kesempurnaan mah hanya milik Allah :'] maaf juga kalo bacotan aku malah keliatan jadi lebih panjang dibanding ff nya xD

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **Nyangbinsausage | sulind15 | jigglypuff2905**

 **Kwonfire | Devine GG | nerdaniel**

 **Linlinil | tong | MiOS**

 **Annisa ulfah | NamJinShip | Guest**

Special thanks to:

 **Noviavirda | Illan | Binny**

 **Berryberrypie | shiroohan | littlesweetrara**

 **Meimei | inspirit94er**

Konklusi yg aku dapet dari review kalian di chap kemaren, kalian makin kasian ama jihoon dan makin kesel sama jinseob. Bener kan? xD

Buat yg ingin get in touch sama aku feel free to text me via line dengan id: thelostswagger

Target review yg skrg 121+ ya. Soalnya kalo targetnya tinggi kan pasti susah dicapai tuh. Bakal ngabisin waktu yg lama. Jadi aku juga bisa napas dulu sejenak sebelum lanjut ke chap berikutnya wkwkwk. Tapi jangan salah paham. Bukannya aku males lanjut *ga mungkin lah orang ini ff sendiri* secepat apapun aku hit target, aku bakal langsung kasih next chap kok kek sekarang ini :]

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :*


	6. M E N A C I N G

**PERLU DIPERHATIKAN: bakal ada adegan yg aku copas dari ffku yg lainnya**

.

.

.

Ibu Woojin memaksa kedua putranya untuk tidur bersama malam ini. Tidak, lebih tepatnya mulai malam ini. Sesuai dugaan. Woojin akan berbagi tempat tidur dengan Jihoon di kamarnya. Wanita itu meminta Jihoon mengadukan padanya seandainya Woojin menolak untuk tidur di tempat tidur yang sama dengannya. Jadi Woojin tidak punya pilihan lain.

Tengah malam, dan keduanya telah berada di atas ranjang. Dengan hanya masing-masing memakai celana dalam sebagai pakaian. Tidak ada helaian benang lain selain itu. Juga selain selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh keduanya hingga sebatas perut.

Woojin memposisikan tubuhnya menyamping, membelakangi Jihoon. Sementara Jihoon masih terduduk bersandar di kepala ranjang ketika menonton sesuatu di layar televisi di depan tempat tidur. Ia menonton video yang ia miliki di dalam flashdisk dan mem- _plug in_ -nya pada tv.

Ia menonton _blue film._

 _Gay blue film._

Woojin merasa begitu terganggu dengan suara desahan-desahan dan raungan tak karuan yang terdengar dari speaker tv itu. Ia mencoba menutupi kedua telinga dengan bantal, dan ia gagal. Ia lalu bangkit, terduduk.

"Kau gila? Menyaksikan film seperti ini tengah malam? Menggangguku saja."

"Justru akan lebih terasa sensasinya jika menontonnya di jam-jam ini."

"Di usiamu sekarang seharusnya kau banyak belajar di bidang akademik. Bukan menonton film seperti ini. Dasar brandalan."

Benar sekali. Jihoon bahkan sudah nekad menonton _blue film_ sejak ia pertama lulus sekolah dasar. Ya, usianya memang belum legal saat itu untuk menyentuh dan merasakan _barang-barang terlarang_ seperti itu. Ia telah melanggar aturan negara.

"Kau pikir siapa yang telah membuatku dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Jadi apa gunanya belajar?"

Kalimat itu benar-benar berhasil menampar Woojin.

Baiklah, ini memang merupakan salahnya juga.

"Apa peduliku?" namun ia malah mengatakan sebuah kontradiksi dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

Jihoon mendelik tidak suka dengan jawaban Woojin.

"Sekarang cepat matikan dan pergi tidur. Jika aku terjaga terlalu lama, aku tidak akan mendapatkan kesegaran ketika bangun tidur dan melakukan aktivitas besok."

"Apa peduliku?" balas Jihoon. Melemparkan kembali kalimat itu. Woojin dibuat _sweatdrop._

"Bergabunglah jika kau ingin." Lanjut Jihoon.

"Aku tidak pernah menonton **film kotor** seperti itu."

Jihoon membulatkan mata bulatnya, "Kau belum pernah? satu kali pun?"

"Tidak perlu seterkejut itu. Berlebihan sekali." Woojin berdecih.

"Tentu saja ini sangat mengejutkan. Kau anak laki-laki. Dan laki-laki normalnya akan sering menonton blue film di usiamu sekarang."

"Tidak juga. Itu tidak benar. Buktinya aku tidak suka. Karena aku adalah anak baik dan konservatif. Di dalam otakku hanya ada belajar, meraih juara, kuliah, bekerja, menikah, lalu mati."

Giliran Jihoon yang mendecih, "Yang benar saja. Bagaimana dengan balas dendam? Kukira itu adalah salah satu hal konservatif dalam kamusmu juga."

Woojin tidak mempedulikan kalimat terakhir Jihoon. Ia hanya membalas, "Pantas saja kau tidak pernah mendapatkan ranking di kelasmu. Bahkan masuk lima puluh besar di seluruh angkatan saja tidak pernah. Karena kerjaanmu hanyalah berpacaran, melakukan hubungan seks, mabuk, berfoya-foya menghabiskan harta, dan menonton video-video mesum. Kau tahu? Kau itu adalah representasi sempurna dari gaya hidup hedonisme."

"Hebat sekali kau mengataiku. Aku tidak percaya kau tidak pernah menonton video seperti ini. Kalau tidak pernah, lalu kenapa kau begitu cakap ketika menyetubuhiku? Seakan-akan kau sudah sering dan terbiasa melakukannya."

"Sebagai laki-laki aku memiliki naluri untuk melakukannya dengan benar tanpa harus menyaksikan terlebih dahulu orang lain melakukannya."

Jihoon merotasikan bola mata. _Melakukannya dengan benar_ katanya? Kalau begitu seharusnya ia melakukannya dengan _gentle_ atau lembut pada malam terkutuk itu. Jihoon memprotes dalam benak. Tapi ya, seperti yang Jihoon bilang. Malam terkutuk.

"Kau benar-benar gila. Kau juga akan menginginkan hal itu jika menontonnya terlalu lama. Terutama kau sedang memiliki hormon luar biasa bawaan bayimu."

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak sendirian di ruangan ini. Kau bisa membantuku menuntaskan hasratku." Jihoon menjawab santai.

Woojin ingin sekali membentak Jihoon tepat di wajah menyebalkannya. Namun ketika melihat bekas memar di permukaan pipi kiri Jihoon, ia mengurungkan niat. Ia telah melakukan kekerasan fisik pada Jihoon hari ini. Ia tidak akan menambah dengan kekerasan verbal.

Dan tanpa sadar, Woojin telah bergabung dengan Jihoon menyaksikan film itu.

Adegan-adegan panas yang tersuguhkan membuat produksi keringat Woojin meningkat. Tidak sampai menetes, tapi menyembul di berbagai tempat di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia merasa penisnya yang terbangun membuat celana dalamnya menyempit. Jakunnya naik turun ketika ia menelan ludah.

Sementara Jihoon masih terlihat santai. Ia terlihat natural. Seolah apa yang ia lihat adalah pemandangan biasa. _Well_ , kenyataannya ia memang sudah biasa.

Woojin memutar depresor leher, mengarahkan pandang pada Jihoon. Ia meremas seprai, menahan sekuat tenaga, menahan diri dari _menyentuh_ lelaki di sampingnya.

 _Ingat Hyungseob. Ingat Hyungseob. Ingat Hyungseob. Ya, besok pulang sekolah aku akan membawa Hyungseob ke hotel dan menyentuhnya hingga puas. Aku yakin ia juga akan menyukainya._

Woojin meraih remote, mengarahkannya pada tv, dan menekan tombol merah. Suara protes terdengar dari bibir Jihoon setelahnya.

Woojin menyimpan remote itu di dalam laci nakas di sampingnya. Jihoon ingin meraih benda itu kembali, namun Woojin menahan tangannya.

Woojin segera meraup bibir Jihoon tanpa aba-aba. Hormonnya sendiri sedang meledak-ledak saat ini. Ia tidak bisa menunggu Hyungseob. Ia tidak bisa menunggu esok hari yang dirasa begitu lama. Ia tidak bisa menunggu lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Park Woojin. Tapi tolong jangan terlalu kasar..." Jihoon berujar ketakutan ketika ciuman mereka terlepas. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa Woojin akan sebegitu menginginkan hal ini.

Tidak pernah terbesit dalam benak Woojin, _sexy time_ dengan Jihoon. Ia tidak pernah berfantasi mengenai pemuda ini lebih banyak dari yang ia butuhkan. Tidak pernah memotong setengah waktu yang selama ini selalu ia dedikasikan sepenuhnya hanya pada pendidikan. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja mengubah mode fokus ke mode lain.

Woojin menyibak selimut. Dan melihat itu. Lagi. Tubuh bagian atas Jihoon yang telanjang, setelah lima bulan tidak pernah melihatnya. Atau sedikit saja membayangkannya. Ia mendapati perbedaan di sana. Jihoon kehilangan otot-otot kuat yang telah ia bentuk di perutnya. Sekarang hanya tergantikan dengan perut yang sedikit membulat dan otot yang mengendur.

"Tubuhmu berbeda dengan sebelumnya-" Jihoon tidak membiarkan Woojin menyelesaikan kalimat karena menutup bibir lelaki berkulit sedikit gelap itu dengan ciuman. Sebuah friksi yang melibatkan lidah, dan menghasilkan sebuah energi baru di sekitar mereka. Energi panas. Woojin bisa melihat dengan jelas dari mana datangnya ini.

Jihoon tidak melepas ciuman ketika salah satu tangannya menggerayang masuk. Woojin mengerang ketika Jihoon berhasil menemukan barang pribadinya. Woojin melempar kepala ke belakang untuk mengekspos leher. Mempersilahkan Jihoon mengeksplorasinya menggunakan lidah. Di tulang perbatasan lehernya Jihoon mengisap dalam, suara dalam milik Woojin mendesah keluar.

Dan hanya memerlukan beberapa detik, bibir Jihoon sudah berada di kepala bagian penting Woojin, bereksperimen dengan jilatan begitu menarik celana dalam ketat itu hingga seutuhnya lepas dari tubuh Woojin dan melemparnya secara asal ke lantai.

Jujur saja, ini adalah untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidup Jihoon melakukan oral seks dengan sesama laki-laki. Ia yang biasanya menjilati dan memasukkan lidah ke dalam vagina, kini akan mencicipi bagaimana rasanya mengulum sebuah penis. Begitu juga dengan Woojin yang baru saja kali ini akan merasakan pengalaman pertama menerima sebuah _blowjob_. Keduanya akan saling memberikan sensasi luar biasa.

Tangan Woojin mencengkeram di antara helaian rambut Jihoon. Bagian batang masuk perlahan ke mulut Jihoon hingga Woojin mengeluarkan suara desahan.

"Ah! Park Jihoon!" suara lain yang keluar dari bibir Woojin tidak cukup koheren untuk diidentifikasi ketika Jihoon memulai gerakan maju mundur. Pada satu titik, Woojin bisa merasakan keseluruhan miliknya tertelan. Ia bisa merasakan benturan dengan dinding tenggorokan Jihoon yang memiliki kadar kelembaban berlebih.

Jihoon terus-menerus memberikan jilatan, dan isapan.

Hingga Woojin tahu akhirnya Jihoon tidak lagi bergerak. Woojin menggeram ketika merasakan panas bertumpuk di ujung.

Sedikit lagi.

Ia mendesah. Cairannya membuncah keluar di mulut Jihoon.

Sentuhan itu terlepas.

Woojin menarik Jihoon untuk bangkit. Kemudian membimbingnya untuk berbaring di sampingnya.

Ia memposisikan tubuh di atas Jihoon. Kembali mencium bibirnya. Ia tahu betul seberapa banyak kuman dan bakteri yang bisa ditularkan dari ciuman setelah oral seks. Tapi Woojin tidak peduli. Lalu ia bisa mendengar desahan Jihoon lebih tinggi dari Woojin dan lebih _needy._

Ia menanggalkan satu-satunya helaian yang membalut bagian torso Jihoon. Dan melemparnya ke lantai. Ia pikir tidak adil jika hanya ia yang telanjang seutuhnya sendirian.

Ketika pertama kali mereka saling merasakan sentuhan terdalam, Woojin tidak pernah bermaksud untuk memberikan kenangan seks yang menyenangkan untuk Jihoon. Karena saat itu yang ada dalam otaknya hanyalah balas dendam. Sesuatu yang telah menggelapkan pikirannya. Dan ia sendiri juga tidak mendapatkan kenangan itu.

Alat genital Jihoon masih berdenyut meskipun ia telah keluar.

"Aku menginginkanmu..." Jihoon bekerja keras agar otaknya bisa mengeluarkan kalimat itu dengan jelas.

Kalimat itu tidak berhasil menghangatkan rongga dada Woojin. Nyaris seperti _arousal,_ tapi tidak hangat dan menyayat.

"Aku menginginkanmu..." Jihoon mereduplikasi kalimat. Untuk menegaskan poinnya, ia meraba kemaluan Woojin yang sudah mulai menegak kembali.

Woojin menatap iris Jihoon yang penuh birahi dari kilat mata itu.

Jihoon yang mendesah tidak membantu ego Woojin untuk menahan diri.

Woojin menaruh kedua kaki Jihoon di pundaknya. Kepalanya mulai turun untuk mencium belahan dalam paha Jihoon selama beberapa detik.

Setelah itu ia kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka dan menahan kedua tangan Jihoon dengan sebelah tangannya di atas kepala Jihoon. Jihoon tidak mengerti dari mana Woojin mendapat tenaga ini. Tapi ia menyukai perasaan terkontrol dalam genggaman Woojin ini.

Tangan lain Woojin yang bebas, bergerak dari bibir Jihoon, turun ke lehernya, lalu ke dadanya dan menyempatkan memelintir secara bergantian puting Jihoon.

Ia melepaskan kedua tangan Jihoon. Yang sepersekian detik kemudian Jihoon merasakan kemaluan Woojin berada di hadapan lubangnya. Siap menginvasi dirinya. Woojin tidak mengoleskan pelumas. Karena ia tidak membutuhkan benda seperti itu dalam hidupnya. Lagipula lahar putih yang telah melumuri penisnya saja sudah cukup.

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu. Aku melakukan ini semata-mata untuk menuntaskan hasratku sendiri. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, kau memang nikmat, Jihoon. Tidakkah kau ingat bahwa aku pernah mengatakan kalau kau itu nikmat?"

Lalu ada sebuah perasaan bersalah luar biasa timbul di hatinya.

 _Maafkan aku Hyungseob. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku dari hal ini._

Dan batang kemaluan Woojin menerabas masuk.

Ada percampuran berbagai rasa sakit yang Jihoon rasakan. Ia merasakan tusukan di hatinya, dan di _bagian lain_ tubuhnya. Dan ia tidak sempat memikirkan tanggapan dari pengakuan Woojin. Karena setelah itu mereka terlibat kegiatan paling intim yang pernah keduanya rasakan.

Menyatu dalam harmoni gerakan. Woojin memimpin gerakan ini, tapi desahan Jihoon adalah sesuatu yang melengkapinya. Woojin tidak berusaha agar ia melakukannya dengan lebih berhati-hati, meskipun ia tahu betul ada makhluk kecil yang telah dengan susah payah Jihoon jaga dan perjuangkan untuk tetap hidup di dalam sana. Dan Woojin dan Jihoon mendesahkan nama satu sama lain dalam dekapan. Hingga tiba saatnya paru-paru keduanya sangat menginginkan udara meski sudah banyak tersedia.

Sejauh ini, seumur hidup Jihoon, Woojin adalah satu-satunya manusia yang pernah menyentuhnya hingga sedalam ini. Tidak ada yang lain.

Dan ia harap, tidak akan pernah ada yang lain.

Jihoon tidak mengerti dengan dirinya. Ia mulai merasakan ada sensasi yang lain yang muncul dalam dirinya. Sebuah sensasi yang aneh. Ia menyukainya. Namun juga tidak menyukainya.

Mungkinkah ia menginginkan raga Woojin?

Mungkinkah ia menginginkan hati Woojin?

Mungkinkah...

Ia mulai merasa ingin memiliki diri Park Woojin seutuhnya?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Q: _**Nyonya Lee**_ _sehat?_

A: Agak miring keknya.

.

S: _121 is just too far._

R: It turns out not that far :']

.

D: _Kalo bisa sih bikin_ _ **ujin**_ _agak luluh sebentar menjelang pernikahan sakral._

F: Di chap ini dia keliatan agak luluh ga sih? xD

.

Q: _Kapan_ _ **ujin**_ _akan mencintai_ _ **jiun**_ _?_

A: Kapan kapan wkwkwk.

.

S: _Tak sanggup ku tak sanggup melihat_ _ **ujin**_ _dengan yang lain._

R: Sama :[

.

Q: _Yakin nih review 121 lama didapetin? Readersmu ganas ganas lho ini kayanya._

A: Yakin seyakin yakinnya! Tadinya. Yah, emang pada ganas kalian tuh :']

.

S: _Daripada gini mending_ _ **jihoon**_ _nya mati aja dah, tapi bayinya selamat._

R: Yah jangan dong. Kalo jihoon nya mati ga seru entar. Terus kasian debay nya :']

.

S: _Alurnya ngerasa terlalu cepet nggak sih?_

R: Iya. Maaf ya. Soalnya emang kebutuhannya gini. Alurnya bisa cepet atau lambat secara proporsional. Tapi karena ada yg protes gini ya udah alurnya aku lambatin nih di chap ini xD

.

D: _Jangan buat soal berantem terus dong wkwkw sekali kali ada kejadian lucu juga di antara mereka._

F: Duh gimana ya. Ini bukan romcom sih. Emang aku ngambilnya temanya melankolis gitu. Jadi isinya bakal gelap dan sedih semua, ehe.

.

S: _**WOOJIN**_ _BILANG KALO_ _ **JIHOON**_ _CANTIK._

R: Iya. Padahal jihoon tuh manly ya cuma wajahnya ga mendukung, haha.

.

Gagal lagi deh aku nulis lanjutan ff lain gegara review ff ini kembali melebihi target xD sebegitu penasaran nya kah kalian ama lanjutan cerita ini? Sampe yg tadinya nyider aja jadi pada bermunculan wkwkwk tapi bagus, bagus. Lanjutkan!

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **MiOS | tong | sekaiza99**

 **Kwonfire | seolhanna97 | sugadt**

 **Devine GG | nerdaniel | Taman Mawar**

 **Shineestar | Dark Woojin | the-park-duo**

 **Burungpipit101 | xXx Tinki Winki xXx | rikaexo**

 **Guest**

Special thanks to:

 **Illan | meimei | shiroohan**

 **Berryberrypie | byhoonce | littlesweetrara**

 **Linlinil | Picos | sulind15**

 **Noviavirda**

Makasih juga buat segala compliment nyaaa :']]]

Konklusi yg aku dapet dari review kalian di chap sebelumnya, kalian ngira kalo jihoon bakal menderita lebih lama. Ternyata malah langsung datengin ortunya ujin. Dan yg aku ga ngerti dari kalian tuh, di chap sebelumnya pada minta jangan bikin jihoon menderita lebih banyak. Tapi pas di chap kemaren aku kurangin sedikit penderitaannya, kalian malah bilang lebih suka liat jihoon menderita. Hadeuh :'] ya udah sih. Kalian bebas meminta. Dan aku juga bakal ngasih apa yg kalian minta sebisaku. Selama masih cukup bagus buat dimasukin ke dalem cerita.

Tadinya mau aku masukin tambahan cast di chap ini tapi batal. Di chap depan aja deh ya keknya.

Next target 156+ review ya. Bener bener ini aku naikin lebih-lebih lagi siapa tau beneran susah nyampenya kali ini wkwkwk *ini penulis bener bener modus sekaligus nantangin*

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :*


	7. O B E D I E N T

"Ah, jadi kau berhasil. Syukurlah. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Mendengar cerita tentang Jihoon yang diterima dengan baik oleh kedua orang tua Woojin, Jinyoung hanya bisa menyemat senyum manipulasi.

Sebelumnya Jihoon telah mengajak Jinyoung untuk bertemu di jam istirahat sekolah yang kedua. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir, sebelum mereka tidak akan bisa kembali seperti ini dalam waktu yang lama. Kembali seperti dulu yang bisa kapan saja menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama kapanpun mereka mau. Sebelum Jihoon akan meresmikan hubungan dengan Woojin.

Jihoon belum menceritakan apa-apa pada Jinyoung perihal pernikahan ini, omong-omong.

Bisa kau bayangkan betapa sakitnya Jinyoung jika Jihoon benar-benar menginformasikannya?

Lalu di sinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk berdampingan di sebuah bangku taman, menghadap sungai yang berjarak sekitar sepuluh langkah. Air sungai yang berkilauan indah, merefleksikan cahaya mentari senja. Bersama, keduanya menjadi saksi akan warna keemasan yang melatari kebersamaan mereka. Juga bulatan cahaya di bagian barat, mengejar ufuk dengan gerakan tidak terdeteksi.

Sederhana. Namun hanya kesederhanaan itulah yang dibutuhkan untuk melengkapi _quality time_ keduanya saat ini.

Dibubuhi dengan percakapan ringan, canda, dan tawa kebahagiaan.

Hingga ada saat dimana Jinyoung menempelkan satu telinga pada permukaan perut bagian bawah Jihoon. Jihoon mengawasi reaksi Jinyoung ketika mengelus kepala temannya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa merasakan sesuatu?" Jihoon bertanya dengan intonasi lembut yang tidak akan pernah ada orang selain Jinyoung yang mendengarnya.

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam seakan menunggu sesuatu akan datang. Sampai ia tahu bahwa ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. "Kenapa tidak ada reaksi apapun? Apa dia mati?" yang setelahnya mendapatkan sebuah pukulan kecil di punggungnya. Disusul tawa kecil lelaki yang barusan memukulnya.

"Sebenarnya _baby_ suka melompat, dan menendang." Ujar Jihoon dengan senyum. Tidak terlihat marah atau setidaknya sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Jinyoung sebelumnya. Ia sesungguhnya menyukai Jinyoung. Menyukai kepribadiannya. Menyukai kebaikannya. Dan segala hal yang ada pada dirinya karena ia benar-benar telah mengenal lelaki itu sejak lama. Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi alasan untuk semua itu. Jadi ia pikir Jinyoung tidak mungkin bermaksud menyinggung Jihoon ataupun anaknya. Dan Jihoon akan tetap menyukai Jinyoung, mungkin nyaris di segala jenis situasi.

"Benarkah? Perut rata ini isinya pasti sangat kecil. Bagaimana bisa makhluk sekecil itu sudah bisa melakukan gerakan-gerakan itu?" Jinyoung bertanya bingung.

Jihoon mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Mungkin karena ia sudah berusia empat bulan?"

"Lalu kenapa tadi ia diam saja?"

"Mungkin sedang tidur."

"Lalu kapan ia bangun?"

"Ketika aku tidur nanti."

Jinyoung sedikit memajukan bibir, "Benar-benar tidak menyenangkan." Dan Jihoon tertawa melihat kekesalan Jinyoung. Namun Jinyoung tidak ambil pusing dan kembali mencoba berinteraksi dengan janin itu dan mengetuk-ngetuk perut Jihoon. "Halo. Kau sedang apa di dalam sana? Benarkah kau sedang tidur saat ini?" ia mengatakan seakan ia berbicara dengan sebuah persona nyata yang benar-benar berada di depan mata. Ia mengelus perut Jihoon dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Tumbuhlah dengan sehat di dalam sana." Lalu menusuk-nusuk pelan perut itu menggunakan telunjuknya, "Jangan nakal. Nanti ibumu kelelahan." Dan ia mengecup perut itu selama beberapa detik hingga membuat Jihoon merasa sedikit geli, "Cepat besar ya. Supaya kau cepat lahir." Kemudian memeluknya dengan erat dan berhati-hati di saat bersamaan, "Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain denganmu, adik bayi."

Jihoon terkekeh ritmis di frasa terakhir Jinyoung. " _Adik bayi_ apanya? Kau akan menjadi paman, Jinyoung."

"Apakah wajah mudaku kurang meyakinkan untuk masih memiliki seorang adik?" Jinyoung tersenyum menggoda.

Dan keceriaan kembali terdengar dari tawa secara bersamaan.

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu." Ujar Jihoon setelah beberapa saat suara tawa mereda.

"Apa itu?" Jinyoung yang terlalu tinggi berekspektasi pada hadiah yang akan diberikan Jihoon, tersenyum lebar.

Jihoon meraih sesuatu dari bagian dalam mantelnya. Jinyoung bisa melihatnya memegang sebuah benda persegi panjang.

"Ini." Yang sepersekian detik kemudian benda itu telah berpindah tangan.

Jinyoung membaca cetakan tinta emas yang tercetak jelas di atas permukaan benda itu.

.

.

.

.

 _ **WEDDING INVITATION**_

 _ **Park Woojin & Park Jihoon**_

.

.

.

.

Ekspresi bahagia di wajah Jinyoung seketika berubah.

Senyumnya menghilang dalam sekejap.

Jihoon tidak terkejut melihat ekspresi itu. Ia yang berpikiran polos hanya mengira bahwa Jinyoung hanya terkejut. Itu saja.

Tidak pernah membayangkan ada perasaan lain di balik air muka itu.

Perasaan lain semacam... sakit, mungkin? Atau semacamnya? Yah, apapun itu.

Jinyoung membaca segala tulisan pada surat undangan itu. Menyerap keterangan-keterangan paling penting yang harus diingat tamu undangan.

"Ini adalah pernikahan yang sangat tertutup." Ia mengatakan kembali salah satu hal yang ia dapatkan dari sana.

"Ya. Hanya sepuluh orang yang menerima undangan ini." Jawab Jihoon.

Hanya sepuluh.

Itu hal yang paling ia garisbawahi.

Angka sepuluh terdengar terlalu sempit untuk ukuran jumlah tamu yang diundang ke sebuah upacara pernikahan, bukan? Jadi, tidakkah setiap orang yang menerimanya merasa istimewa?

Dan Jinyoung adalah salah satu dari mereka.

Kalau begitu ia akan merasa istimewa, kan?

"Kenapa kau mengundangku?"

"Karena kau adalah sahabatku. Tidak mungkin aku tidak mengundang teman terbaikku."

Jinyoung ingin merasa tersanjung mendengar kalimat hangat itu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain berkecamuk dalam hati. Jadi ia hanya membalas, "Ah, jadi begitu." Dan berjuang keras untuk tersenyum kembali.

Jihoon menatap perutnya, mengelusnya lembut, "Dengan pernikahan ini, _baby_ tidak akan kehilangan ayahnya ketika ia lahir."

"Itu bagus."

"Aku dan Park Woojin melakukan hubungan seks dua malam yang lalu." Jihoon _to the point_ pada topik berikutnya. "Dan wow. Itu adalah malam paling menggairahkan yang pernah kurasakan seumur hidupku." Pembahasan seputar hubungan intim adalah hal natural di kalangan laki-laki. "Ia begitu hebat, sehingga bisa membawaku ke puncak kenikmatan tertinggi yang membuatku mengingingkannya lagi dan lagi." Jadi ia sama sekali tidak malu untuk menceritakan hal ini pada sesamanya. Terutama pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Masalahnya adalah, Jinyoung berhasil dibuat kembali tercekat dengan pernyataan itu.

 _Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah mereka berdua saling membenci? Kenapa mereka bisa..._

"Ia sebenarnya tidak mau. Tapi ia terpengaruh _blue film_ yang aku putar di kamarnya." Penjelasan singkat Jihoon seakan menunjukkan ia baru saja membaca pikiran Jinyoung seperti sebuah buku. Kenyataannya, memang itulah yang Jihoon lakukan. Menjawab tanda tanya di wajah Jinyoung.

"Aku tidak tahu hal baik apa yang bisa aku sukai dari Park Woojin. Tapi entah bagaimana, aku menyukai dirinya sekarang."

Dan itu adalah pernyataan yang paling membuat Jinyoung merasa seakan waktu berhenti berputar. Hanya sekujur tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

 **Aku. Menyukai. Dirinya.**

 **Park Jihoon. Menyukai. Park Woojin.**

Dahi Jinyoung mengernyit hebat. Menampilkan garis-garis dewasa. "Kau menyukai dia? Seseorang yang telah membuatmu hamil, diusir dari rumah, dikeluarkan dari sekolah, dan menghancurkan hidupmu? Bagaimana bisa kau menyukainya?" tangannya bergerak tidak karuan. Menyimbolkan _gesture_ keheranan, juga kemarahan.

Jihoon tersenyum miris. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan Jinyoung reaksikan. Dan keyakinannya tidak salah. "Bukankah cinta tidak membutuhkan alasan? Seperti nyonya Lee yang menyukaiku begitu saja meskipun aku telah menghancurkan impian putrinya satu-satunya."

"Kau benar." Getaran itu menjalar pada suara yang bibir Jinyoung ucapkan. "Tidak perlu alasan semacam _telah mengenal lama dan dekat selama bertahun-tahun_." Ia mulai merasakan panas di matanya, "Alasan semacam _selalu berada di sisinya kapanpun ia membutuhkannya_. Dan _selalu memberikan apa yang ia inginkan ketika tinggal seatap meskipun mereka tinggal bersama hanya selama beberapa hari_. Itu semua tidak perlu. Benar kan?"

Seketika itu Jihoon membeku.

Deretan kalimat penuh emosi milik Jinyoung itu menyadarkannya akan sesuatu.

"Jinyoung..." Jihoon menatap Jinyoung prihatin. Dengan tatapan rasa bersalah yang mendalam di saat bersamaan.

Untuk sejenak ia menyesal telah mengungkapkan semuanya.

Sekarang ia mulai berpikir bahwa tidak segala hal harus dibagi dengan sahabatnya jika itu bisa melukai hatinya.

Jinyoung menyerbu tubuh Jihoon dengan sebuah pelukan erat hingga membuat Jihoon merasa sesak. Ia membenamkan wajah di bahu kokoh Jihoon. Mencurahkan segala emosi buruk di sana. Membanjiri bahu itu dengan sungai air mata. Air mata kekecewaan, bercampur kepahitan. Ia tidak lagi sanggup untuk menahan semuanya.

Jihoon membalas pelukan itu. Membelai lembut kepala Jinyoung. Mengalirkan afeksi, mencoba memberikan kekuatan. "Bae Jinyoung... jangan menangis... kumohon..." matanya mulai berkaca. Merasa sakit melihat Jinyoung- _nya_ sakit. Ia terus merutuki dalam hati tentang dirinya yang tidak disangka bisa membuat Jinyoung menjadi sesakit ini.

"Biarkan aku menangis. Biarkan aku turut berbahagia atas hari bahagiamu di pernikahanmu dengannya nanti." Jinyoung berusaha keras untuk menjawab dengan jelas di sela-sela tangisannya.

Jihoon merasa semakin dihinggapi rasa bersalah, "Maafkan aku... Aku tidak tahu kalau kau-"

"Tidak, Park Jihoon." Jinyoung menginterupsi. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu."

Jihoon menggigit bagian bawah bibir, "Kurasa... aku tidak keberatan jika kau tidak datang..." ia hanya tidak ingin melihat probabilitas sahabatnya akan merasa lebih sakit dari ini. Itu saja.

Jinyoung melepaskan sentuhan. Menggeleng kuat, "Tidak. Tentu saja aku akan datang. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan sahabatku." Kembali menyemat senyum yang keduanya tahu itu adalah palsu.

Yang dibalas Jihoon dengan senyum unik, "Terima kasih banyak Jinyoung... Aku akan sangat menghargaimu..." kedua tangannya menyapu jejak air mata yang membasahi wajah Jinyoung.

Sempat terjadi keheningan canggung selama beberapa saat di antara keduanya. Jinyoung menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kembali menenangkan dirinya. Dan Jihoon dengan setia menunggu Jinyoung untuk kembali menjadi lebih tenang. Hingga salah satu di antara mereka kembali bersuara.

"Aku akan menikah di tempat yang juga tertutup. Kau tidak akan menemukan lokasinya di dalam _map_."

"Lalu bagaimana aku akan ke sana?" Jinyoung mencoba berbicara dengan nada senormal mungkin. Mengendalikan situasi untuk kembali seperti semula.

"Lee Daehwi akan menjemputmu."

Jinyoung mengangkat sebelah alis. Itu adalah nama yang terdengar asing di indera pendengarannya.

Daehwi adalah putra dari adik laki-laki nyonya Lee. Dengan kata lain, ia adalah saudara sepupu Woojin. Sesuai dengan permintaan Jihoon, nyonya Lee akan mengirim keponakannya itu untuk membawa Jinyoung ke pernikahan putranya.

"Kalian akan datang bersama-sama." Jihoon melanjutkan. "Tenang saja. Ia akan duduk di sampingmu nanti. Kau akan punya teman bicara kalau-kalau ingin membicarakan betapa terpesonanya kau padaku ketika berada di altar nanti." Ia mengatakan kalimat serius itu dengan nada gurauan.

"Kau ini bicara apa."

Dan tawa kembali terdengar dari keduanya.

Tawa dengan perasaan sakit luar biasa di balik salah satu pemilik tawa itu.

.

.

.

"Ayo ke hotel malam ini."

Hyungseob pikir ada sesuatu yang salah yang mengganggu otak Park Woojin saat ini. _Hello_...? Ada apa ia tiba-tiba melontarkan kalimat ajakan seperti itu di saat keduanya sedang berada di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas berpasangan?

Keduanya duduk saling berhadapan, tepat di samping jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan hijau taman belakang sekolah, dibatasi dengan sebuah meja. Belasan buku tebal yang telah mereka pilih bertumpuk acak dan sedikit menghalangi wajah satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk..."

"Kita sudah dewasa. Kau adalah kekasihku. Apa yang salah?" Woojin mengatakan itu dengan enteng. Tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang surat undangan pernikahannya yang telah selesai dibuat hanya dalam waktu singkat. Satu hari. Tentu. Toko percetakan tidak akan menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama hanya untuk memproduksi sepuluh lembar surat undangan kecil, bukan?

"Kapan?"

"Sepulang sekolah?" Woojin mengusulkan. Jam sekolah usai pukul sembilan malam. Jadi jika ia tidak salah perhitungan, mereka bisa melakukan _check-in_ kurang lebih setengah jam setelah itu.

"Baiklah."

 _Yes!_

Selain karena menginginkannya, ia juga melakukan ini karena merasa bersalah pada Hyungseob atas perbuatannya dua malam lalu. Ia yang gagal mengendalikan birahinya. Ia yang tidak mampu menghentikan dirinya dari menyentuh Jihoon dengan sentuhan terdalam yang bisa ia berikan.

Ia bertekad dalam hati, akan memberikan sesuatu yang lebih, dan lebih lagi kepada Hyungseob.

Ahn Hyungseob yang sangat ia cintai.

"Aku janji, ini akan menjadi malam terpanas kita. Dan bisa kupastikan kau akan meminta lagi dan lagi." Ujarnya bersemangat.

Lelaki di hadapannya berbisik keras, "Kecilkan suaramu." Ia menatap waswas wanita tua galak petugas perpustakaan yang terus mengawasi mereka. Dan tampaknya hendak memberi peringatan atas keributan yang telah mereka timbulkan.

"Maaf sayang."

"Sebaiknya kita selesaikan dulu tugas pencarian referensi ini."

"Apapun jika denganmu, kegitan apapun akan membuatku semakin bergairah." Woojin mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Tutup mulut _cheesy_ -mu." Hyungseob mengatakan itu dengan menahan senyum malu-malu.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Woojin menatap genit ketika memamerkan gingsulnya yang terlihat menawan.

"Aku selalu menyukai apapun yang kau katakan. Apapun yang kau ucapkan adalah petikan dawai harpa surga di gendang telingaku." Hyungseob menjawab dengan sok diplomatis.

"Lihat siapa yang _cheesy_ sekarang?" Woojin menampilkan senyum kemenangan.

"Sial."

Dan mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan. Melakukan pencarian dengan metode membaca cepat agar mereka bisa segera mendapatkan buku yang dibutuhkan.

"Aaah. Aku sudah tidak sabar." Woojin membagi fokus antara buku-buku dan kekasihnya.

"Aku juga."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Jihoon baru saja menapakkan langkah perdana di dalam rumah. Dan sang ibu segera menghampiri, menyambut ramah.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga sayang."

"Memangnya kenapa eomma?"

Ia melihat seorang pria berdiri di samping sang ibu. Ia juga bisa melihat ada tubuh kekar di balik balutan mantel tipis pria itu.

"Ini adalah Park Jihoon. Putraku yang kuceritakan itu." Ujar Nyonya Lee pada pria itu.

"Ia tampan, nyonya. Persis seperti yang anda ceritakan juga."

 _Siapa pria ini?_

"Jihoon, perkenalkan. Ini adalah Kang Euigeon."

Pria tegap yang disebut Kang Euigeon itu mengangguk formal, "Kau bisa memanggilku Daniel." Dan menampilkan mata yang tersenyum ketika bibirnya tersenyum.

Manis sekali, Jihoon pikir.

Ia baru saja mengatakan pria yang usianya terpaut tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya itu manis.

"Halo tuan. Aku Park Jihoon." Ia membungkukkan badan. Lalu menatap sang ibu, meminta penjelasan.

Nyonya Lee yang mengerti, langsung menjawab, "Kurasa tidak adil jika kau tidak mendapatkan pendidikan yang sama seperti anak lain seusiamu."

Jihoon menunggu wanita itu melanjutkan penjelasan.

"Ia akan menjadi guru privatmu. Jadi mulai hari ini kau akan melanjutkan pendidikan formal secara _homeschooling_. Tetap mengikuti kurikulum yang sama dengan sekolah umumnya, melaksanakan ujian kelulusan dan lulus tepat waktu, bersamaan dengan siswa sekolah umumnya."

"Astaga..." Jihoon tidak tahu apakah ia bisa merasa lebih terkejut dari ini? "Benarkah, eomma?"

"Jika tidak benar, untuk apa aku berada di sini?" itu suara Daniel yang menanggapi dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah pudar dari wajahnya. Ya, ia adalah seorang murah senyum. Tidak heran di usia dewasanya ini masih saja ada _bocah kelas tiga SMA_ yang mengatakan ia manis.

Jihoon memberikan pelukan pada sang ibu, "Terima kasih eomma." Ia terlihat seperti anak perempuan. Entah kenapa?

Wanita itu membalas pelukan Jihoon. Ia merasa lega bisa membuat putranya senang dengan cara yang telah ia lakukan.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita memulai pelajaran. Kau sudah siap, nak?"

"Ya. Aku siap, saem."

"Kau lebih nyaman untuk belajar di mana?"

"Di dalam kamarku saja bagaimana?" Jihoon meminta pendapat. Lebih ke meminta persetujuan ibunya untuk menggunakan kamar yang Woojin – terpaksa – bagi dengannya.

"Eomma rasa Woojin tidak akan keberatan jika kamarnya digunakan untuk belajar."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ibu mertua jihoon kok gitu? xD

Hyungseob makin melayang tinggi aja di langit. Dijatohin sekaligus ke tanah mah baru tau rasa tar wkwkwk. Aku sayang hyungseob, kalem.

Kalian pasti ga ngeduga kalo tambahan cast nya di chap ini ternyata cuma daniel doang haha.

Alurnya dilambatin lagi. Chap depan mungkin bakal dicepetin lagi. Terus aja bolak balik gitu kali ya? Biar kecepetan engga, terlalu lambat juga engga.

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **Noviavirda | linlinil | berryberrypie**

 **Seolhanna97 | Afifah | Kwonfire**

 **Devine GG | nerdaniel | Taman Mawar**

 **Sulind15 | shineestar | sugadt**

 **Dark Woojin | the-park-duo | Burungpipit101**

 **X Tinki Winki x | nyangbinsausage | nikesulliha**

 **Olafguanlin | Wink Boy 052999 | febrinasebayang1002**

 **Guest**

Special thanks to:

 **Illan | meimei | inspirit94er**

 **Picos | Oxeye | shiroohan**

 **Park Youngie | little sweetrara | byhoonce**

 **Sherllll26 | JustBBH | Chotan**

Sesi tanggepan komenan aku balesinnya di chap depan aja ya. Skrg udah lewat tengah malem. Masih bisa nulis thanks to aja udah uyuhan, kalo kata orang sunda mah :']

Duh ngantuk bgt gakuat. Jadi maaf juga kalo ada tulisan yg ngawur.

Target review 200+ ya. Silahkan berusaha capai angka itu buat baca chap selanjutnya :']

Dah ah. Aku mau bobo. Babai :*


	8. S E C U R E

Jihoon mengkhawatirkan Woojin yang tidak pulang semalaman. Ia sampai tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Sebenarnya tidak perlu memikirkan anak laki-laki yang tidak tiba di rumah tepat waktu. Toh, waktu dulu Jihoon sendiri juga seringkali tidak pulang. Karena urusan tawuran, atau apalah. Hal-hal negatif yang biasa ia lakukan.

Tapi Woojin berbeda. Woojin adalah anak baik – jika dilihat dari sudut pandang kehidupan normal – ia adalah anak patuh dan disiplin. Ia tidak akan tidak pulang tanpa alasan yang bagus.

Dan ketika ia pergi ke dapur pada tengah malam untuk mengambil minum, ia bertanya pada ibunya.

"Mungkin ia mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah temannya lalu menginap. Yah, biasanya begitu jika ia tidak pulang."

Jihoon harap Woojin benar-benar melakukan apa yang sang ibu katakan. Apalagi ini adalah akhir pekan. Besok adalah hari libur. Woojin bahkan bisa saja sampai tidak kembali selama seharian penuh keesokan harinya.

Jihoon masih cemas, namun penjelasan wanita itu tadi setidaknya telah berhasil menekan kadar kecemasannya. Ia bisa pergi tidur sekarang. Dan sebaiknya segera menghapus bayangan buruk tentang apa saja yang bisa menimpa calon suaminya.

.

.

.

Meskipun hari telah berganti pagi, cahaya mentari tidak bisa menembus warna gelap pada tirai yang terpasang untuk menutupi kamar hotel itu. Namun sepasang penghuni yang semalam baru saja merasakan malam panas di atas tempat tidurnya, bisa mengetahui hari mulai siang dari suara-suara yang dihasilkan kegiatan siang. Suara kendaraan berlalu-lalang, suara klakson, atau apalah itu.

Tapi keduanya masih enggan untuk beranjak. Woojin masih merindukan Hyungseob. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Tidak, mereka tidak pernah terpisah sejak bel masuk kelas kemarin. Hingga detik ini. Tubuh keduanya masih melekat seakan ditempeli perekat. Dengan Woojin yang berposisi mendekap kekasihnya, dada lengket Woojin dan punggung Hyungseob menempel. Hanya saja Woojin masih ingin _merasakannya_ lagi.

Woojin memulai aktivitas pagi dengan mengecupi mesra pundak Hyungseob, dengan sepasang mata mereka masih tertutup.

Dan satu detik kemudian mata Woojin tiba-tiba membuka lebar ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

Bahwa ia lupa memakai pengaman.

Ia tidak pernah memiliki pengalaman berhubungan seks – kecuali dengan Jihoon – sehingga ia tidak pernah memikirkan ini. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia dengan ceroboh tidak menggunakannya?

"Hyungseob."

Dan hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah gumaman. Terdengar sekali jika Hyungseob begitu kelelahan. Ya, ini adalah pertama kali baginya. Dan ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa rasanya akan semelelahkan ini.

"Hyungseob, sayangku."

"Katakan saja apa maumu." Hyungseob tidak ingin acara tidurnya terganggu.

Sempat terjadi jeda selama beberapa detik sebelum Woojin bertanya ragu. Ia hanya takut bahwa pertanyaan sensitif seperti ini akan terlalu lancang.

"Kau tidak punya rahim kan?"

.

.

.

Siang harinya Woojin telah tiba di rumah. Ia membawa Hyungseob dan berniat untuk membicarakan baik-baik dengan ibunya.

Seperti yang pernah ia katakan sebelumnya, bahwa siapa tahu saja kalau ia mencoba, sang ibu akan berubah pikiran.

Yah, lihat saja.

Ketika melihat Woojin membawa seseorang bersamanya, wanita itu sudah bisa menerka bahwa itu adalah Ahn Hyungseob. Siapa lagi memangnya? Hanya ia satu-satunya anak yang selalu Woojin ceritakan pada kedua orang tuanya sejak pertama ia masuk SMA. Ia memiliki banyak teman. Tapi terlalu banyak hingga ia tidak bisa menceritakan mereka semua.

Tapi Ahn Hyungseob berbeda.

Ia adalah pengecualian.

Ahn Hyungseob itu istimewa.

Sepasang kekasih itu duduk berdampingan di atas permukaan sofa empuk. Dengan Woojin yang sedang berusaha untuk mencoba percaya diri. Dengan Hyungseob yang sesekali mencuri lihat ruangan sekitar, menikmati kemewahan setiap interior di ruangan yang kelewat luas untuk ukuran sebuah ruang tamu itu. Hyungseob tidak memiliki sesuatu semacam itu di tempat tinggalnya. Jadi ia merasa terkesan, dan semakin berharap bisa benar-benar berhasil menjadi menantu keluarga Park yang berada ini.

Lalu ada ibu Woojin yang duduk dengan anggun di hadapan keduanya.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama, Woojin telah berbicara. Memperkenalkan Hyungseob, yang disusul Hyungseob memperkenalkan diri. Sedikit bercerita, lalu menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan. Masuk ke intinya.

"Mohon maaf, nak. Aku tidak bisa." Wanita itu berujar dengan penuh penyesalan pada Hyungseob.

"Eomma!"

"Tidak ada yang mengajarkanmu untuk meninggikan suara di hadapan ibumu Park Woojin."

"Maaf eomma. Tapi-"

Ucapan Woojin terinterupsi pergerakan sang ibu yang menyerahkan sebuah benda ke tangan Hyungseob.

Surat undangan itu.

Hyungseob membacanya.

Dan tidak perlu lagi menebak apa yang akan Hyungseob reaksikan. Karena kau tahu betul jawabannya.

Antara bertanya-tanya, terkejut, marah, sakit, dan berbagai perasaan negatif lainnya. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Eomma, kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" Woojin merasa sangat kecewa.

"Woojin sering menceritakan dirimu. Jadi aku yakin kau adalah teman terdekatnya. Dan aku yakin sebagai teman terdekat, kau harus hadir di pernikahan Woojin dan Jihoon." Sebenarnya wanita itu tidak tega. Terutama setelah melihat raut kesedihan Hyungseob. Ia bahkan tampak hampir menangis. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menikah dengan Park Jihoon? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Hyungseob bertanya pada Woojin.

Lalu detik itu Jihoon menampakkan diri di hadapan ketiganya. Kehadirannya semakin memperkeruh suasana hati Hyungseob. Dan menciptakan tanda tanya semakin besar di kepalanya.

"Park Jihoon. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kemudian ibu Woojin menceritakan semuanya.

Hyungseob mendengar dengan baik, dan merasa telah dibohongi. Juga dikhianati.

Ia masih memiliki ingatan yang baik. Ia ingat minggu lalu Woojin hanya mengedikkan bahu, tanda ia tidak tahu siapa ayah dari anak yang dikandung Jihoon.

Lalu sekarang, ia mengetahui fakta terbesar tentang itu. Ternyata Park Woojin sendiri orangnya.

Bahkan lebih buruk, Woojin akhirnya mengakuinya. Ia tidak bisa menutupi hali itu lagi sekarang. Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan, memangnya? Mengelak? Berontak?

Ia tidak bisa melakukannya, karena ia adalah Park Woojin.

Dan sampai kapanpun, Park Woojin akan selalu menjadi Park Woojin.

Hyungseob merasa dikhianati.

Apa artinya hubungan ia dan Woojin selama ini?

Ia ingin sekali memukul wajah kedua calon mempelai itu. Tapi ia tidak cukup gila untuk merealisasikan keinginannya itu di hadapan ibu mereka.

Ia bangkit. Membungkuk hormat pada ibu Woojin dan mengucapkan salam dengan nada paling sopan yang bisa ia keluarkan. Masih menahan air mata untuk tidak jatuh di sana. Terlalu memalukan.

 _Lowkey_ , Jihoon menyemat senyum kemenangan.

.

.

.

Woojin mendapatkan hukuman karena ia telah berteriak dua kali pada ibunya. Ia tidak diizinkan untuk pergi keluar rumah sepanjang akhir pekan. Jadi ia hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan Hyungseob melalui telepon genggam. Entahlah, ia juga tidak yakin. Karena setiap kali ia mencoba untuk menghubunginya, yang menjawab panggilan darinya hanyalah wanita dari mesin penjawab operator. Dan setiap kali ia mencoba untuk mengirimi pesan dalam bentuk apapun, ia selalu gagal. Ini seperti Hyungseob mengganti nomor, akun, atau semacamnya. Woojin benar-benar tidak bisa menghubunginya dengan cara apapun. Dan ia merasa frustrasi dibuatnya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Ia menyesali apa yang telah terjadi.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika sebuah balas dendam _ringan_ akan berubah menjadi sesuatu serumit ini.

Masalah baginya berlanjut ketika ia kembali ke sekolah di hari Senin.

Ia sudah setengah menduga Hyungseob yang berada di kelas yang sama dengannya itu tidak akan datang, dengan tujuan menghindar.

Dan benar saja. itulah yang Hyungseob lakukan.

Woojin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan benar sejak jam pertama dimulai. Di tempat lain di sekolah itu, Hyungseob berada di ruang guru yang khusus bertugas untuk mengurusi kepindahannya.

Ya, ia akan pindah sekolah.

Ia dan kedua orang tuanya juga akan pergi meninggalkan tempat tinggal lama untuk menempati rumah baru, jauh di luar kota. Mungkin di tempat terpencil. Dimanapun, asalkan Woojin tidak bisa melacak dan menjangkaunya. Ia akan pindah ke tempat dimana orang tidak akan mengira akan menjadi sebuah tempat untuk tinggal.

Segala kepindahan ini tidaklah mudah. Ia harus berjuang keras di hari sebelumnya untuk meyakinkan ayah ibunya untuk pindah. Dan dengan suatu alasan, ia berhasil.

Ia sangat mencintai Park Woojin. Ia tidak mau melihat Woojin bersanding dengan yang lain. Ia tidak akan pernah rela. Terutama orang itu adalah Park Jihoon.

Jadi ketimbang harus menyaksikan Woojin bersanding dengan Jihoon, ia lebih baik pergi. Mencari kehidupan baru. Kebahagiaan baru. Meninggalkan dan melupakan segala kenangan indah tentangnya bersama Woojin.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Q: _Kok tiba-tiba si_ _ **jihoon**_ _nonton bokep, apa emang sengaja mancing si_ _ **ujin**_ _?_

A: Engga. Nonton yg begituan tuh emang udah jadi kek rutinitas harian jihoon wkwkwk.

.

S: _Diksinya hhh badai bgt sampe bagian anunya bisa tervisualisasikan dengan jelas._

R: Sejujurnya aku ga pake diksi di ff ini. Tapi ada beberapa ffku yg pake diksi karena genrenya berat dan kebutuhannya begitu. Tapi itu tuh bener-bener menguras otak. Dan oh iya, kan aku kasih peringatan di awal bakal ada adegan yg aku copas dari ffku yg lainnya. Nah adegan ranjangnya itu. Copas dari ffku yg pake diksi. Yah, katakanlah pake dikit. Dari gaya penulisan mah tetep aja kan keliatan aku bgt? xD jadi aku minta maaf ya masalah tetiba ada sedikit diksi itu. Takutnya pembaca mikir jadi ga relevan.

.

Q: _**Jihoon**_ _mulai luluh itu efek hormon apa beneran suka deh?_

A: Beneran suka.

.

Q: _SAMPE SINI_ _ **WOOJIN**_ _BRENGSEK MULU APA YG HARUS DISUKAIN._

A: Nah itu dia aku juga ga tau. Tanya aja ama jihoon. Dia mah dari awal juga emang udah aneh kan wkwkwk.

.

Q: _Mereka gituan di kamar_ _ **woojin**_ _(kediaman keluarga_ _ **park**_ _). Emang kedua ortunya_ _ **woojin**_ _ga keganggu?_

A: Rumah ujin itu luas bgt. Kamar dia sama kamar ortunya jauhan. Jadi ga bakal kedenger suara apa-apa mau jihoon meraung *aw* sekenceng apapun :v

.

Q: _Boleh bunuh_ _ **ujin**_ _ga?_

A: Jangan dong. Nanti bayinya jihoon lahir ga ada bapaknya kasian :']

.

D: _Bikin_ _ **jihoon**_ _nya juga sengsara banget biar_ _ **woojin**_ _terenyuh hatinya._

F: Boro-boro. Yg ada setelah ini ujin makin benci ama jihoon xD

.

D: _Kapan-kapan buat genre_ _ **crime**_ _kak._

F: Aku udah tiga kali bikin ff crime dan sangat melelahkan. Skrg aja masih ada yg on progress *ga nanya* tapi ga selesai selesai. Jadi aku ga mau bikin crime lagi. Buat 2park atau wanna one, ini ff menurutku udah cukup gelap :']

.

Q: _Ini bocah berdua ngapain dah? Ngapain cuma pake dalaman doang bobonya?_

A: Soalnya pakean mereka kalo tidur emang gitu *ceritanya*

.

S: _Nama_ _ **korea daniel**_ _itu_ _ **euigeon**_ _buka_ _ **wigeon**_ _._

R: Astaga aku lupa. _Eui_ kan dibacanya _ye_. Sedangkan _wi_ itu ditulisnya _oi_. Euigeon bukan oigeon. Beneran ini aku lupa, ehe. Maaf bgt ya. Udah kuganti kok.

.

Q: _Harus narget review ya kalau mau update kak?_

A: Aku bikin aturan kek gini di ff ini doang sih wkwkwk. Buat mancing pembaca biar semangat ngereview.

.

S: _Kalo_ _ **woojin**_ _bisa main belakang, kenapa_ _ **jihoon**_ _engga?_

R: Ujin udah ga bisa kek gitu lagi sekarang. Hyungseob nya udah pergi xD

.

S: _Aku salah komen chap._

R: Gpp. Di mana aja boleh asalkan tetep komen :D

.

Q: _**Jinseob**_ _habis having hot night gimana? Apa_ _ **hyungseob**_ _juga bakalan hamil kek_ _ **jiun**_ _atau enggak?_

A: Hamil apa engga ya? /shy/

.

D: _Jangan lupa pake pengaman ya biar ngga kaya_ _ **jihoon**_ _nanti makin ribet kan ceritanya, bisa jadi ibu dendy dadakan nanti_ _ **jihoon**_ _._

F: Wkwkwk dasar. Terlanjur. Mereka lupa tuh. Lagian ga enak kalo pake tar ujin ga bisa keluar di dalem *duh bahasaku.

.

S: _Ibunya_ _ **ujin**_ _baik bet kenapa anaknya dingin bet yaaa._

R: Tau tuh. Anak pungut kali.

.

S: _Wahhh parah ada_ _ **daniel**_ _. Waduhhh nggak tenang hidupku._

R: Lah jihoon bisa lanjutin sekolahnya berkat daniel kok malah ga tenang? xD

.

S: _Suka banget sama author yang updatenya cenderung konsisten._

R: Itu semua kan berkat kalian para pembaca.

.

Q: _Kalau target review nya gak tercapai gimana thor? Gak dilanjutin?_

A: Dilanjutin sih tetep. Tapi paling kalian harus nunggu selama dua atau tiga bulan atau lebih haha.

.

S: _Dari lurus ke belok si_ _ **jiun**_ _._

R: Iya nih gegara ga bisa nahan pesonanya ujin #bhaks.

.

Q: _Untung mamahnya_ _ **woojin**_ _kek malaikat... itu ngga ada maksud lain kan yaaa...?_

A: Ga ada. Itu pure mama ujin emang baik. Sama hyungseob aja dia baik apalagi ke jihoon.

.

Q: _Emang bener yaaa hormon orang hamil bisa meledak ledak?_

A: Iya. Tapi pas nonton video nganu itu jihoon biasa aja karena udah biasa. Yg meledak ledak malah ujin soalnya dia ga biasa xD

.

S: _**Daniel**_ _hanya buat_ _ **ong**_ _seorang..._

R: SETUJU BGT! EMANG DANIK MAH SAYANGNYA ONG TITIK.

.

Buat yg penasaran sama reaksi hyungseob kalo tau 2park mau nikah plus fakta tentang bayi mereka. Udah noh. Maaf ya kalo kurang memuaskan. Mungkin kalian ngarep reaksi hyungseob bakal sakit sesakit sakitnya. Tapi penggambaran dari akunya yg kurang bagus. Tapi intinya dia kaget dan sakit hati lah ya. Dan jihoon, kinda, "Rasain lu!" lol.

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **Jigglypuff2905 | sherllll26 | panwinkinlove**

 **Febrinasebayang1002 | ratubusiness10 | tong**

 **Whitebeaver | seolhanna97 | Kwonfire**

 **Devine GG | nerdaniel | nikesulliha**

 **Taman Mawar | sulind15 | shineestar**

 **Dark Woojin | the-park-duo | Burungpipit101**

 **Afifah | xXx Tinki Winki xXx | Guest**

Special thanks to:

 **Little sweetrara | Park Youngie | berryberrypie**

 **Linlinil | Illan | Chotan**

 **NamJinShip | hanasariw | CellineJeonnie**

 **Chanchancy | meimei | maya han**

 **Shiroohan | inspirit94er**

Next target 254+ ya.

Selamat mencoba :*


	9. T A B L E A U

**Perlu diperhatikan: Bakal ada adegan hasil copas dari ffku yg lainnya.**

.

.

.

"Kau sedang apa saem?" Jihoon lagi-lagi menghentikan coretan di atas bukunya hanya demi memperhatikan apa yang sedang guru pribadinya lakukan.

Ini adalah hari kesekian ia bersekolah di rumah _nya_ sendiri. Dengan menggunakan sebuah meja dan kursi biasa di dalam kamar sebagai media untuk belajar. Benda-benda itu tidak banyak memakan tempat di dalam luasnya kamar tidur Woojin. Dan bagi Jihoon sendiri ini adalah tempat terbaik untuk melaksanakan kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Lebih pribadi, sehingga tidak akan ada seseorang yang menjadi pengganggu. Sebenarnya tidak akan ada yang melakukan sesuatu pada mereka jika Jihoon dan Daniel melakukannya di ruang tengah atau di perpustakaan rumah atau di sudut manapun di dalam rumah. Hanya saja para _maid_ yang lewat dan berlalu lalang diyakini tidak akan bisa mengalihkan tatap dari keduanya. _Well_ , Jihoon dan Daniel memang tampan. Tapi terus-menerus diperhatikan dalam situasi tertentu seperti ini benar-benar akan mengganggunya.

Daniel menatap Jihoon dan menyemat senyum, "Lanjutkan saja soal latihanmu." Dan kembali menjadikan halaman-halaman kertas tanpa gambar di depan mata sebagai fokus.

Jihoon memajukan bibir, "Aku hanya ingin tahu. Kelihatannya seru sekali."

"Mencoba untuk selesai membaca novel ini hari ini." Daniel sebenarnya bukanlah tipe orang cerdas yang menyukai novel. Baiklah, seorang jenius matematika seperti dirinya memang menyukai buku-buku tebal. Namun ia lebih suka buku non-fiksi yang menyuguhkan teori-teori objektif, ilmiah, dan ilmu pasti. Bukan sebuah karya sastra yang hanya diambil dari imajinasi tidak konkrit. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tertarik untuk membaca novel di tangannya itu adalah karena buku fiksi tersebut menceritakan tentang seorang ilmuwan yang kelewat jenius dalam membuat formula sendiri. Persis seperti apa yang ia cita-citakan sejak kecil.

Jihoon mengedik acuh. Ia menuruti apa yang dikatakan sang guru untuk kembali bergelut dengan sepuluh soal latihan matematika dengan tingkat kesulitan yang tidak akan ia selesaikan dalam waktu satu jam. Sesekali, tidak, berkali-kali ia bertanya pada Daniel tentang soal yang tidak ia pahami. Berkali-kali itulah Daniel merasa percuma memberikan sedikit-banyak soal. Bersama Jihoon, ia akan gagal menyelesaikan targetnya hari ini.

Jihoon merasa kesulitan mendapatkan konsentrasi. Daniel terlalu muda dan tampan untuk menjadi guru pribadinya seperti ini. Entah sejak kapan, tapi sejak menyukai laki-laki, sejak saat itulah Jihoon juga bisa menyukai laki-laki lainnya selain Woojin. Dan Daniel bukanlah pengecualian. Terutama kebersamaan Jihoon dan Daniel berada dalam periode yang – akan – lama dan frekuensi yang rapat. Dan hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam ruangan ini. Jihoon bisa memfokuskan dirinya hanya pada Daniel seorang.

Dan keseriusan yang ditampilkan wajah Daniel ketika membaca buku kelas berat itu membuat ia terlihat sangat _cool_ di mata Jihoon.

Daniel bukan tidak tahu itu. Ia bukan tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan secara terang-terangan oleh muridnya sendiri. itu bukan masalah jika ia sedang menjelaskan pelajaran. Tapi saat ini Jihoon berada dalam keadaan dimana ia memiliki soal-soal yang harus dikerjakan dan seharusnya menjadi satu-satunya pusat perhatiannya sekarang.

"Jangan pernah ragu untuk mengajukan pertanyaan jika kau tidak mengerti sesuatu." Ujar Daniel, membuyarkan lamunan Jihoon. Daniel pikir mungkin masih ada seribu pertanyaan lainnya yang ingin Jihoon ajukan, namun ia terlalu malu karena belum menyelesaikan sepuluh soal saja ia sudah terlalu banyak bertanya.

"Er... itu..." Jihoon ragu. _Tanyakan atau tidak?_ Hingga sempat terjadi konflik internal dalam dirinya selama beberapa detik.

Daniel mengangkat alis. Menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Jihoon yang menggantung.

"Kau sudah menikah?"

Daniel tidak menyangka kalau Jihoon akan menanyakan itu.

Ia tersenyum seperti biasanya, "Ya, aku sudah menikah."

"Oh." Jihoon tersenyum canggung. Untuk sesaat ia menyesal telah bertanya seperti itu. Karena setidaknya jika Jihoon tidak tahu kebenaran, ia bisa banyak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan pada seseorang yang sudah menjadi pasangan hidup orang lain. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Sangat membahagiakan, tentu saja. Kami yang selama ini hanya berpacaran, akhirnya bisa mengikat diri dengan janji suci. Membangun sebuah keluarga utuh, dan hidup bahagia. Dan kami harap, akan bertahan hingga maut memisahkan."

"Itu terdengar mengharukan."

"Kau juga akan menikah lusa. Bagaimana rasanya?" Daniel adalah salah satu tamu istimewa yang mendapatkan undangan pernikahan Jihoon dan Woojin. Dan karena Jihoon menikah di usia yang kelewat muda, Jihoon merupakan murid pertama Daniel yang ia saksikan pernikahannya.

"Entahlah. Perasaanku tak menentu. Aku senang, karena anakku tidak akan lahir tanpa ayah. Tapi Woojin... ia..." Jihoon spontan menunduk. Memikirkan Park Woojin bisa menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan, namun juga menyakitkan di saat bersamaan. Ia selalu memikirkan Woojin, tapi Woojin selalu memikirkan Hyungseob. Sehingga Jihoon tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.

"Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia juga akan membalas perasaanmu dengan sesuatu yang setara. Tenang saja." Daniel mencoba mengambil sikap setelah melihat raut kesedihan yang Jihoon – tidak bermaksud – perlihatkan.

"Benarkah?"

"Tinggal bersama sebuah keindahan seperti dirimu dalam waktu yang lama, siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta?"

Jihoon merasa tersanjung.

"Semua ini hanya masalah waktu. Bersabarlah. Tunggu saja. Nanti juga akan ada saatnya." Daniel melanjutkan. Sekarang entah bagaimana, novel di tangannya menjadi tidak lebih menarik dari percakapan yang terjadi antara ia dan Jihoon. Sekarang ia yakin bahwa ia benar-benar tidak akan bisa mencapai tergetnya untuk menyelesaikan membaca novel itu hari ini.

"Kau sudah punya anak?"

"Sudah."

"Wah. Bisakah aku melihat fotonya?"

Kemudian Daniel memperlihatkan pada Jihoon. Kebetulan yang menjadi wallpaper telepon genggam Daniel adalah foto ia bersama istri dan anaknya. Anak laki-laki yang masih balita. Anak itu memiliki mata, hidung, bibir, dan bentuk wajah seperti Daniel. Semua yang ada pada anak itu adalah milik Daniel.

Ada perasaan iri dalam diri Jihoon. Melihat potret keluarga kecil itu begitu bahagia. Bisa ia lihat dari senyum yang ditampilkan sepasang suami istri itu terlihat lepas, tidak ada kecanggungan. Daniel memiliki mata yang tersenyum ketika ia tersenyum. Mengabsolutkan kebahagiaan yang ia perlihatkan.

Bisakah Jihoon merasakan hal itu?

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika anakmu lahir?"

"Aku menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia."

Akankah Woojin seperti itu?

Ah, sepertinya tidak.

"Kau juga akan sangat bahagia ketika anakmu lahir. Terutama kau yang melahirkannya. Saat itu kau tidak akan mampu melukiskan perasaanmu."

Jihoon mencoba merenungkan setiap detail apa yang Daniel bagi dengannya. Sehingga ia merasa semakin berdebar-debar.

Untuk pernikahannya, juga untuk kelahiran anaknya kelak.

.

.

.

"Aku bersedia."

Ada gemetar kecil ketika Jihoon menjawab demikian. Karena pertanyaan dalam bagian dari ritual sakral ini akan ia pertanggungjawabkan di masa yang akan datang. Masing-masing dari keduanya telah mengatakan bersedia atas janji suci ini.

Semuanya selesai.

Mereka telah terikat.

Mereka telah menikah.

Tapi tidak sepenuhnya selesai. Mereka baru saja akan menempuh hidup baru. Yang mungkin akan dijalani biasa saja sebagaimana mereka biasa menjalani. Namun sekarang, dengan status yang jelas.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau boleh mencium pasanganmu."

Jihoon merasa kesulitan untuk menahan senyum ketika melihat wajah Woojin semakin mendekat. Keduanya saling memejamkan mata ketika menghabiskan spasi di antara bibir mereka.

Hening.

Tidak ada riuh tepuk tangan. Atau sorakan. Atau teriakan.

Manusia yang menyaksikan penyatuan kedua insan ini tidak berjumlah lebih dari tiga puluh orang, lagipula.

Tidak ada yang tampak istimewa pada pernikahan tertutup ini.

Hanya ada air mata haru, dan tangisan kesedihan dari pihak yang berbeda.

Jihoon, ibu Woojin, dan ibu Jihoon pemilik air mata bahagia itu.

Sekeras apapun hati tuan Park dan nyonya Kim – kedua orang tua Jihoon, ketika menyaksikan putra semata wayang mereka menikah, tidak bisa dipungkiri, keduanya juga bisa merasakan perasaan haru itu. Putra yang selama bertahun-tahun dirawat dan dibesarkan, sekarang akan menempuh hidup barunya.

Ayah dan ibu Jihoon tidak menyesal telah datang. Mereka akan menyesal jika tidak datang.

Untuk saat ini saja keduanya mulai berpikir, apakah tindakan yang mereka lakukan pada Jihoon dengan mengusirnya saat itu adalah tindakan yang tepat? Tidakkah seharusnya mereka membicarakan ini baik-baik dengan Jihoon dan tetap menganggapnya sebagai anak? Bagaimanapun, Jihoon adalah anak biologisnya. Darah dagingnya. Sosok yang selama ini dinanti-nantikan kehadirannya untuk melengkapi kebahagiaan sepasang suami istri itu.

Lagipula Jihoon menikah dengan seseorang yang datang dari keluarga terhormat. Akankah kedua orang tua Jihoon tetap bersikeras untuk merasa malu memiliki anak seperti Jihoon, senakal dan sebrandalan apapun ia? Dan sebesar apapun kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat? Apalagi Jihoon adalah satu-satunya penerus keluarga yang juga akan segera melahirkan keturunannya. Kedua orang tua Jihoon membutuhkan Jihoon.

Kemudian pemilik air mata kesedihan adalah Woojin. Kesedihan dan penyesalan mendalam.

Hyungseob tidak datang, tentu saja. dan Woojin tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Meskipun Woojin telah mencium Jihoon di hari pernikahannya, sentuhan itu terasa begitu hambar. Ia masih tidak bisa merasakan suatu sengatan istimewa setiap kali berada di dekat Jihoon. Bahkan jika menyentuhnya sekalipun. Sedalam apapun sentuhan itu. Dan tidak ada yang tahu sampai kapan ia akan melanjutkan sikap ini.

Sementara Jinyoung tidak menangis. Ia pikir air matanya telah habis sekedar menangisi kepergian Jihoon di hari-hari sebelumnya. Yah, pergi dalam konteks lain. Karena sampai kapanpun, Park Jihoon akan selalu menjadi sahabatnya. Teman terdekatnya. Teman terbaiknya. Ia tidak tergantikan. Dan mereka masih bisa mengatur pertemuan, kapanpun mereka mau.

Tunggu, tidak juga. Mungkin setelah Jihoon menikah, tidak akan semudah itu bagi keduanya untuk bertemu. Jihoon akan memiliki keluarganya sendiri. Ia akan memiliki sesuatu yang harus ia prioritaskan di atas segalanya.

Daehwi yang – seperti telah direncanakan – duduk di samping Jinyoung untuk menemani, memperhatikan sepasang tangan Jinyoung mengepal kuat di atas paha. Seperti manahan sesuatu di balik wajah tenangnya. Daehwi tahu Jinyoung sudah bisa merelakan. Tapi tidak ada perasaan rela yang benar-benar rela jika kau melihat hingga ke bagian terdalam hatinya.

Daehwi beralih menatap wajah Jinyoung. Ia melihat sematan senyum getir di sana. Ia ingin mencoba menenangkan Jinyoung. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang paling tepat tindakan yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mewujudkannya.

"Lee Daehwi."

"Ya?"

"Setelah ini, bisakah kau membawaku pergi?"

"Eh?" Daehwi tidak mengerti kalimat Jinyoung. Terlalu absurd untuk dipahami.

"Tolong bawa aku pergi, Lee Daehwi." Jinyoung mengulang permintaan. Daehwi tidak tuli dan tidak butuh pengulangan. Ia hanya tidak mengerti dan yang ia butuhkan adalah penjelasan.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Terserah. Ke mana saja. Ke tempat dimana hanya akan ada kau dan aku saja di sana."

Daehwi sebenarnya merasa ragu. Ia tahu Jinyoung benar-benar kalut hingga menjadi setertekan ini. Tapi...

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

D: _KASIH LAH MOMEN_ _ **JIUN-UJIN**_ _YANG BAPER BAPER DIKIT_

F: Yg gimana sih? Aku ga ngerti wkwkwk.

.

S: _Target review makin naik._

R: Iya lah. Biar aku tau berapa target yg harus aku pasang biar aku bisa libur panjang dari menulis lanjutan ini xD

.

S: _Sementara tiap chap cuma bisa review sekali tiap akun._

R: Kalo pake browser ama opera mini emang cuma bisa sekali. Tapi kalo pake app nya bisa dua kali per chapter. Kalo mau spam review berkali kali ya paling log out dulu. Ga pake akun gitu.

.

Q: _Terus gue kudu eottokae?_

A: Sisa review nya ga pake akun wkwkwk.

.

S: _Menurutku aja atau emang nih chap pendek ya?_

R: Emang pendek kok :p

.

D: _Bisa panjangin ga?_

F: Bisa aja sih. Cuma akunya susah nulis wkwkwk.

.

S: _Aku jadi penasaran ma problem mereka (_ _ **2park**_ _) apa lagi di next chap._

R: Masih banyak bgt loh konflik lainnya menanti. Hyungseob cuma salah satunya doang (cuma jadi salah satu aja masalahnya bisa aga panjang gini, gimana kalo banyak?) xD

.

D: _**Ucup**_ _udah get away. Semoga dia ga hamil._

F: Silahkan berharap aja /shy/

.

S: _Ga semua orang yg punya rahim sekali berhubungan langsung joss jadi gitu._

R: Tapi hyungseob nya di sini lagi subur. Gimana dong? /shy/

.

S: _**Daniel**_ _emang selalu ma_ _ **ong**_ _kog..._

R: SEKALI LAGI, IYA! AKU SETUJU BANGET!

.

D: _Pengennya si_ _ **hyungseob**_ _itu ntah diusir mungkin pokoknya merana gitu, enak aja dia udah called out_ _ **jihoon**_ _di public place gitu tapi dia enak2an pindah diem2..._

F: Aku pikir hyungseob juga udah cukup menderita dengan kabar pernikahan pacarnya sendiri sama orang lain. Jadi ga perlu bikin dia lebih kesiksa lagi dari itu, ehe. Kok aku ga tegaan gitu ya ama dia :[

.

S: _Orang hamil kan gak boleh stres dan kena benturan fisik sebenernya..._

R: Iya ya. Tapi ujin dengan tidak berprikemanusiaannya mukul jihoon ampe jatoh. Ckckck.

.

S: _Pengen banget injek2 si_ _ **ujin**_ _._

R: Yah jangan dong. Kasian jihoon. Kan di sini jihoon yg jadi bucinnya wkwkwk.

.

Q: _Itu kenapa mamanya_ _ **woojin**_ _ga sreg sama_ _ **hyungseob**_ _?_

A: Bukan ga sreg. Mama ujin bisa aja jodohin ujin ama siapa aja. Tapi udah klop nya ama jihoon gitu.

.

S: _Authornim bilang kalau_ _ **woojin**_ _bakal tambah benci sama_ _ **jihoon**_ _... benar2 cinta bukan ya? Kke._

R: Heleh maunya :p

.

S: _**Jihoon**_ _gak nongol nongol._

R: Nongol sih. Cuma di script buat scene chap delapan itu dia ga dapet dialog *berasa lagi syuting film gitu ya.

.

D: _Ayolah_ _ **ucup**_ _nya hamil juga biar makin seru wkwkwk kan nanti sengsara_ _ **jiun**_ _nya ngeliatin_ _ **woojin**_ _lebih perhatian sama anak ucup daripada anak dia..._

F: Duh perrmintaan pembaca kontradiktif begini ya xD

.

S: _**Ucup**_ _main pergi aja lagi._

R: Ya pergi aja sih. Lagian dia mau ngapain lagi coba? Ujin udah mau nikah ama orang. Masa iya hyungseob mau jadi pelakor? Wkwkwk.

.

S: _Cuma bayangin sih, si_ _ **hyungseob**_ _beneran hamil pas pindah, terus ntar pas anaknya udah gede dia minta pertanggungjawaban ke_ _ **ujin**_ _, terus_ _ **ujin**_ _milih_ _ **hyungseob**_ _dan ninggalin_ _ **jiun**_ _bareng anaknya._

R: Duh imajinasinya jahat amat :']

.

S: _Bisa bernafas lega setelah satu manusia antah berantah pergi._

R: Belom bisa bernafas lega loooh. Masih ada masalah lainnya menanti wkwkwk.

.

Q: _**Ucup**_ _ngga bakal ngrebut_ _ **ujin**_ _dari_ _ **jihun**_ _kan?_

A: bakal ngerebut engga ya? /shy/

.

D: _**Ucup**_ _sama_ _ **jinyoung**_ _aja deh, kan cocok sama2 ditinggal nikah sama gebetan wkwk._

F: Another jinseob with different content lol. Jinyoung x hyungseob is so random lol but i wont forbid you from imagining it xD

.

S: _**Seob**_ _udah ikhlas lahir batin tuh ninggalin_ _ **ujin**_ _._

R: Engga kok, dia ya sama aja kek jinyoung. Hatinya mah berat bgt buat lepasin xD

.

D: _**Ujin**_ _moga aja bakalan bikin_ _ **jiun**_ _jadi pelampiasan nafsu si_ _ **ujin**_ _karena_ _ **seob**_ _udah pergi._

F: Waduh. Jadi pelampiasan nafsu doang nih? :']

.

Q: _Kalau reviewnya gak tercapai gak akan dilanjutin ya?_

A: Sebenernya pertanyaan semacam ini udah aku jawab di chap sebelumnya. Tapi mungkin kamu ga baca cuap cuap aku jadi aku jawab lagi aja deh ya. Tetep bakal lanjut tapi paling kalian mesti nunggu selama dua atau tiga bulan atau lebih. Soalnya masih ada banyak utang ff lainnya yg harus aku lanjutin juga :]

.

Q: _Kira2 berapa chap lagi menuju end?_

A: Dua puluh chap lagi kalo sanggup #mantabdjiwayekan.

.

Q: _Apa nanti jadi_ _ **nielwink**_ _.g_

A: Eh beneran loh ini ada slight nielwink :p

.

D: _Biarkan_ _ **jihoon**_ _sedikit senang deh ya, kasian kak dia posisi lagi hamil juga wkwk kalo kebanyakan mikir kasian bayinya._

F: Iya ya kasian jihoon. Tapi dia mah bisa nikah ama ujin aja seneng. Meskipun ujin nya malah mikirin hyungseob mulu :']

.

Q: _**Woojin**_ _emang beneran gak ada naluri bapak ke anaknya gitu sama anak yg_ _ **jihoon**_ _kandung?_

A: Ga ada. Sejak awal tau jihoon hamil juga ujin pengen nganggepnya itu cuma anaknya jihoon aja.

.

Q: _Apakah oknum_ _ **hyungseob**_ _memiliki rahim?_

A: Punya engga yaaa? /shy/

.

Q: _**Jihoon**_ _bakalan ada yg deketin gitu gak?_

A: Yg ada dia yg deketin. Tuh dia mulai deketin daniel tuh /shy/

.

S: _Yg ngasih tumpangan nginep di rumah dia, lupa namanya._

R: Jinyoung. Bae Jinyoung :'] aduh sepertinya kamu baru kenalan ya sama wanna one? Sini mendekat sama aku. Im gonna lead you to slip into the diamond life #salah. Into wannable world maksudnya wkwkwk.

.

Q: _Kapan mereka nikahnya?_

A: Udah noh lagi nikah ini.

.

D: _Pengen diundang juga ih._

F: Sama :']

.

Q: _Mengapa harus merasa bersalah pada pelakor? Lagipula istrimu itu_ _ **park jiun jin.**_

A: Soalnya kan ujin pacaran ama hyungseob tapi malah berhubungan seks sama jihoon xD

.

S: _Aku sedikit benci adegan dimana_ _ **ujin**_ _mengajak pelakor ke hotel._

R: Itu pacarnya woy bukan pelakor. Jadi wajar lah kalo ngajak pacar sendiri ke hotel xD

.

S: _Maaf aku menyepam._

R: Gosah minta maaf. Nyepam aja yg banyak kalo mau wkwkwk.

.

Tiap chap emang pendek-pendek gitu. Tapi karena sesi balesan komenannya panjang, baca aja. Soalnya di cuap cuap itu banyak spoiler ama petunjuk, juga hal hal yg ga kejelasin di dalem cerita. Di antara kalian ada yg suka ngeskip baca balesan review? Nyesel loh entar ketinggalan banyak informasi :p

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **MiOS | apalah apalah | sherllll26**

 **Kwonfire | Chotan | Devine GG**

 **Nerdaniel | xiaoritaoktavia | tong**

 **Chanchancy | whitebeaver | Taman Mawar**

 **Shineestar | NamJinShip | seolhanna97**

 **Hola | hanasariw | febrinasebayang1002**

 **Ratubusiness10 | Lee Junyoung | RiskaTae**

 **Afifah | nyangbinsausage | unknown**

 **Anonymous | Dark Woojin | the-park-duo**

 **Guest**

Special thanks to:

 **Meimei | Park Youngie | inspirit94er**

 **Latte123 | berryberrypie | Illan**

 **Jellynyel | Picos | little sweetrara**

 **Linlinil | New Reader | anakwoojin**

Aku baru nyadar ada lagu judulnya How Does It Feel. Ketika kemaren aku ngubek ngubek folder musik, lebih spesifik ke folder Avril Lavigne. Berarti selama ini grammar aku bener ya? Padahal niatnya bodo amat kalo salah, yg penting enaknya gitu *yakali udah sarjana sastra juga masih aja salah grammar xD

Next target 314 review ya :p

Ada yg bisa nebak siapa istrinya daniel? /shy/


	10. W I L T

**PERLU DIPERHATIKAN: chapter ini penuh dengan copy-paste dan remake dari ffku yg lainnya. Kalo nemu kesamaan sama sebuah ff, itu murni tulisanku. Bukan plagiat.**

.

.

.

Musim gugur yang dingin. Begitu juga dengan akhir pekan di dalamnya. Seharusnya begitu. Tapi tengah hari ini udara bahkan tampak terbakar di atas jalanan aspal. Jadi Woojin mengurungkan niat untuk berjalan-jalan, menghirup udara segar di taman kota sendirian.

Ia berjalan kembali ke dalam kamar. Dan ketika membuka pintu, ia tidak menyambung langkah. Hanya membiarkan diri berdiam di ambang pintu ketika tanpa sadar memperhatikan Jihoon yang terduduk rileks di tepi ranjang. Menunduk memperhatikan perut bulatnya setelah menyingkap pakaian. Mengekspos kulit abdomen yang terlihat semakin mulus dari waktu ke waktu.

Jihoon menusuk-nusuk permukaan perutnya dengan telunjuk. Mengajak bicara sebuah persona yang tidak terlihat namun bisa ia rasakan. "Sayang, kau sedang apa? Aku bosan. Ayo kita bermain."

Tidak ada reaksi dari dalam sana. Ia mendesah lesu.

"Ah, di jam ini kau pasti sedang tidur." Lalu mengelus perut itu. Begitu lembut, menghargai sesuatu yang rapuh yang hidup di balik perlindungan tubuh Jihoon. "Cepatlah lahir. Aku benar-benar bosan. Aku ingin segera bermain denganmu."

Woojin tidak pernah melihat Jihoon tersenyum begitu tulus. Ini juga bukan untuk pertama kali ia mendapati Jihoon berbicara dengan perutnya. Woojin tidak mengerti. Kenapa manusia kejam seperti Jihoon bisa luluh hanya dengan seonggok makhluk kecil yang bahkan tidak pernah ia lihat sosoknya? Terlebih kehadiran janin itu tidak diinginkan. Tapi kenapa Jihoon bisa menerimanya?

Satu hal yang Woojin mengerti.

Jihoon mencintai anaknya.

Dan dengan segala kebaikan dan perhatian yang Jihoon berikan pada Woojin, Woojin mulai menyadari. Bahwa Jihoon jatuh cinta padanya.

Jihoon perlahan berubah menjadi semakin lunak. Ia tidak pernah membantah Woojin. Setiap kali Woojin melontarkan kalimat menyakitkan dari bibirnya, Jihoon tidak pernah membalas. Jihoon hanya diam tanpa ada tanda-tanda perlawanan darinya. Ia tetap membalas dengan memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang pada Woojin. Dan berjuang keras agar Woojin juga bisa melihat dirinya.

Jihoon mengambil sebuah mantel tipis dari dalam lemari, memakainya dengan cepat.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Woojin bertanya dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

Awalnya Jihoon mengernyit heran. Woojin tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Jihoon sebelumnya. Dan sekarang ia bertanya?

"Aku mendapatkan dokter baru untuk melakukan _check up_ rutin. Aku akan ke rumah sakit untuk menemui dokter Kwon Hyunbin."

"Mengemudi sendirian?"

"Ya... sendirian saja. Aku bukanlah anak kecil yang harus diantar kemana-mana. Lagipula aku kuat. Tidak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpaku."

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Woojin sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia berkata demikian? Apalagi Jihoon. Kalimat itu seperti keluar begitu saja.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Jangan banyak tanya. Kutunggu di mobil."

Woojin segera berlalu dari jangka pandang. Jihoon masih memiliki tanda tanya besar di kepala tentang sikap Woojin yang tidak disangka-sangka. Tapi pada akhirnya ia mengedikkan bahu. Menerima saja perlakuan itu.

.

.

.

Jihoon telah berbaring di atas meja pemeriksaan, di ruang periksa. Woojin yang – sama sekali tidak bermaksud – setia duduk menemani di sampingnya, hanya diam ketika melihat Hyunbin mengangkat baju dan menurunkan celana Jihoon dengan telaten. Jel dingin melapisi sebagian kecil permukaan kulit perut Jihoon dan Hyunbin sedikit menekankan sebuah alat khusus pada perut itu. Memancarkan kumpulan sinyal yang mengumpulkan gelombang abstrak sehingga membentuk gambar di sebuah layar yang bisa Woojin dan Jihoon lihat.

Sang dokter menggerakkan alat itu perlahan. Memperhatikan setiap hal yang terjadi yang bisa ia lihat.

Dengan ultrasound empat dimensi, mereka bisa melihat sosok janin itu. Memang tidak nyata. Itu hanyalah gambar hasil dari kumpulan gelombang yang disorotkan pada permukaan perut Jihoon. Tapi makhluk mungil itu terlihat nyata. Dengan tangan kanan kecilnya yang tampak sedang menggosok sebelah mata yang tertutup. Dan tali pusat yang melayang-layang hingga sekitar dada. Tali yang menjadi sumber kehidupan utama baginya. Benda yang menjadi perantara Jihoon menyalurkan kasih sayang dan kehangatan.

Jihoon sudah pernah melihat hal ini sebelumnya. Apalagi Hyunbin.

Sementara Woojin yang baru saja memiliki pengalaman pertama, merasa terkejut melihatnya. Ia melihat bagaimana janin itu cegukan. Ia melihat bagaimana kaki-kaki kecil janin itu menendang kuat. Ia melihat bagaimana janin itu melompat. Ia melihat bagaimana sebuah jantung kecil berdetak dengan cepat.

Dan satu hal yang paling penting dari ini semua.

Ia merasakan bagaimana dirinya begitu takjub melihat kehidupan itu.

 _Ia hidup._

 _Makhluk itu benar-benar nyata._

 _Dan aku yang membuatnya._

 _Apa yang Park Jihoon rasakan saat ini?_

Janin itu hanya sebesar jeruk. Tapi ada banyak hal yang sudah bisa ia lakukan. Tentu Jihoon juga bisa merasakan banyak hal. Kenapa Woojin masih bertanya-tanya soal itu?

"Bayinya perempuan. Dan ia tumbuh dengan sehat." Ujar Hyunbin ketika mengarahkan kursor di layar pada sebuah spot dan memperbesarnya.

Woojin melihat bagaimana Jihoon menyemat senyum bahagia tak terkira. Woojin yang biasanya menyukai penderitaan dan kesedihan Jihoon, sekarang menyukai kebahagiaan Jihoon yang memancarkan keindahan baginya.

"Selamat tuan Park Woojin. Anda akan menjadi seorang ayah dari anak perempuan."

.

.

.

Jihoon menempati kursi berdampingan dengan Woojin yang berhadapan dengan Hyunbin. Mereka hanya dibatasi sebuah meja.

"Kandungan anda baik-baik saja." Hyunbin tersenyum formal. Terlihat sangat normal. Tapi tidak jika sudut pandang Jihoon yang melihatnya. _Dokter ini tampak hot_ , Jihoon pikir. Ia baru menyadarinya.

 _Menyukai laki-laki adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan._ Jihoon tidak menyangkal itu.

Terutama ketika ia mengingat kejadian tadi. Saat Hyunbin memintanya untuk berbaring, menarik baju ke atas, membuka ritsleting celana dan memelorotkannya, lalu menyentuh permukaan kulit perutnya. Jihoon tidak bisa berhenti berpikir macam-macam. Hormonnya untuk saat ini benar-benar berbahaya.

"Anda hanya harus menjaga asupan gizi dengan baik. Dan hindari hal-hal yang bisa membuat anda kelelahan dan tertekan. Apakah anda minum?"

"Sudah lama aku berhenti."

"Merokok?"

"Masih, sih."

"Anda harus menghentikan itu. Atau janin akan memiliki resiko besar untuk terlahir prematur karena ia tidak akan kuat dengan itu."

"Aku mengerti, seonsaengnim. Dan oh iya. Tidak perlu seformal itu padaku. Panggil saja aku dengan namaku." Dan Jihoon merasa untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia berbuat genit pada laki-laki. Ia ingin berbuat seperti itu pada Daniel sebelumnya. Tapi ia tidak pernah berani.

Sementara pada dokter yang satu ini, Jihoon terus menatapnya tanpa henti.

Dan Woojin menyadarinya.

Ia mendelik tidak suka.

 _Apa-apaan tatapannya itu?!_

Kemudian ia mengerjap untuk kembali ke kesadaran.

 _Dan kenapa aku peduli?_

"Baiklah nak Jihoon." Dokter itu menerima Jihoon yang secara tidak langsung baru mengajak untuk lebih mengakrabkan diri. "Ngomong-ngomong, karena bayinya perempuan, ia akan menjadi anak yang cantik seperti ibunya kelak." Lanjutnya, berbasa-basi.

"Tapi aku tampan." Jihoon memprotes.

"Lalu kalau ia cantik nanti, turunan siapa?"

"Nyonya Kim, atau nyonya Lee."

"Tapi kau juga cantik."

 _Sadarlah dokter Kwon. Kau hanya seorang dokter. Tidak perlu menggoda istriku seperti itu di depanku._

Woojin semakin dibuat bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri saat ini. Tapi ya sudahlah. Ia akan berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

Selanjutnya Hyunbin menyarankan Jihoon untuk meminum banyak susu agar janinnya menjadi lebih gemuk dan lebih kuat. Dan Jihoon bertekad untuk mematuhinya.

Kemudian ia lanjut mendengarkan penjelasan sang dokter. Sesuatu paling aktual dari deretan prosedur yang telah mereka lalui selama beberapa jam terakhir.

"Kau memiliki bentuk tulang pinggul yang bulat, sehingga memungkinkan untuk melahirkan dengan proses normal seperti wanita umumnya. Apalagi kau juga memiliki lubang interseks. Sehingga kau benar-benar memiliki akses untuk jalan keluar bayi."

Jihoon tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang dengan kabar yang satu ini? Di satu sisi, ia tidak perlu mencemaskan: _Aku laki-laki. Nanti bayinya akan keluar dari mana?_ Namun di sisi lain, ia benar-benar cemas karena jika ia akan melalui proses persalinan secara normal, itu artinya ia akan merasakan sakit luar biasa yang biasanya hanya dialami wanita. Jadi, apa ia akan sanggup menghadapinya kelak? Dan dengan kondisi Woojin dengan segala keapatisannya, ia tidak bisa meminta Woojin untuk menyemangatinya. Setidaknya ia akan membutuhkan dukungan secara verbal. Itu akan sedikit membantu. Lalu kepada siapa ia akan memintanya?

"Seonsaengnim, kau saja yang menangani proses kelahiran bayiku, oke?" pinta Jihoon.

Benar juga. Hyunbin bisa menemaninya.

Coret. Ia hanya diminta untuk menangani. Tidak masuk hitungan. Jihoon tetap membutuhkan orang lain. Ia tidak mau menghadapi perjuangan antara hidup dan mati itu sendirian.

"Bisa diatur."

Dan entah bagaimana, Woojin tidak menyukai permintaan itu.

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah mobil sport, Jihoon menceritakan kembali informasi yang Hyunbin berikan padanya tadi pada Woojin. Ia terlalu antusias hingga tidak mau berhenti berbicara. Ia terlihat aneh sekarang. Sedikit terlihat seperti anak perempuan. Dan ia tidak menyadarinya.

Woojin tetap memfokuskan pandangan ke jalanan di depan ketika mengemudi. Ia tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Jadi ia memilih untuk diam saja. Terlihat dingin sebagaimana ia biasa berlaku pada Jihoon.

"Pendengaran _baby_ kan sudah berfungsi, ia bisa mendengar apapun yang dikatakan semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Jadi kita harus mengatakan hal-hal baik padanya." Jihoon melanjutkan ocehan.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada makhluk itu bahwa ia hanyalah milikmu saja. Bukan milikku."

Jihoon berhenti berbicara detik itu. Kalimat Woojin yang menusuk benar-benar menghancurkan suasana hatinya yang baru saja berbunga-bunga dalam waktu singkat.

Woojin segera merasa bahwa ia salah bicara.

Ia mendengar sendiri dari Hyunbin bahwa Jihoon harus dihindarkan dari apapun yang bisa membuatnya tertekan.

Seharusnya Woojin bisa mendukung perjuangan Jihoon dalam menjalani proses kehamilannya. Bukan malah semakin menambah beban pikirannya.

"Sepertinya cuaca sudah membaik. Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku melanjutkan niatku untuk berjalan-jalan sebelumnya. Kau mau ikut?" Woojin langsung mengambil sikap. Mengatakan maaf secara tidak langsung. Karena kata maaf untuk Jihoon terlalu mahal untuk ia ucapkan.

Jihoon tidak menjawab. Ia masih terlihat murung.

"Hei. Aku terlalu malas untuk mengantarmu pulang ke rumah dulu. Jadi tentu saja kau harus ikut." Woojin yang semakin dilanda rasa bersalah, memaksa. Dan memainkan kalimat agar tidak terlihat terlalu jelas.

"Terserah saja."

.

.

.

Jihoon baru saja menyelesaikan rutinitas paginya memakaikan dasi dan jas seragam sekolah pada Woojin. Itu adalah salah satu kegiatan menyenangkan yang tidak pernah ia lewatkan.

Dan untuk hari ini, tambahan ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya dan membuat benda itu berpindah ke tangan Woojin.

Selembar foto hasil ultrasound yang ia lakukan terakhir kali.

"Ini, bawa kembali foto ini." Woojin dengan cepat hendak mengembalikan benda itu pada Jihoon.

Namun Jihoon mendorong tangan Woojin pelan, menolak perlahan, "Tidak. Aku ingin kau menyimpannya."

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak membutuhkan benda seperti ini."

"Pokoknya simpan saja."

Woojin memasukkan foto itu ke dalam saku jas seragam sekolahnya, "Puas? Sekarang aku bisa pergi kan?"

"Tidak tanpa sebuah ciuman."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku pergi."

Jihoon memperhatikan Woojin yang meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah sebuah penolakan yang menyakitkan.

 _Sampai kapan akan terus begini?_

.

.

.

Ketika Woojin berjalan di koridor sekolah setelah bel istirahat terdengar, ia mengeluarkan foto USG dari dalam saku jasnya. Memperhatikan gambar di atas permukaan kertas licin itu lekat-lekat.

"Hei, makhluk mengerikan. Kau telah menambah beban hidupku, kau tahu?" ia menyentil foto itu. Berbicara padanya seakan sosok itu benar-benar berada di hadapannya.

Ia melihat tempat sampah berdiri dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri, dan sebuah ide untuk membuang foto itu muncul.

Ia berjalan mendekati tempat sampah dan hendak membuang benda di tangannya.

Sekarang hanya tinggal melepaskan tangannya dari foto itu, dan semua selesai. Namun setelah ia melihat kembali gambar pada lembaran tipis itu, ia menarik tangannya kembali.

 _Aku simpan saja. Lumayan. Sebagai barang bukti bahwa aku adalah lelaki perkasa dan bertanggung jawab._

Tapi di dasar hatinya yang paling dalam, ia yakin ada alasan lain selain itu.

Seseorang merampas benda itu dari tangan Woojin. Membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hei!" Woojin berseru. Menggerakkan tangan untuk meraih foto itu kembali.

Tapi orang itu berhasil menghindar dan mengamati lembaran licin itu. "Jadi ini adalah rupa dari anakmu dan Jihoon? Wow. Menakjubkan sekali."

"Kembalikan, Bae Jinyoung!" sungguh, apa yang salah dengan teman dekat Jihoon ini? Kenapa ia terlihat bahagia sekali? Pikir Woojin.

Setelah selesai, Jinyoung mengembalikannya ke tangan Woojin.

"Apa kau sering bertemu dengan Lee Daehwi?"

Dan sekarang anak itu tiba-tiba menanyakan sepupu Woojin?

"Tidak juga. Tapi aku mengunjunginya sesekali. Begitu juga sebaliknya." Woojin menjawab malas.

"Ah, bisakah kau sampaikan salamku padanya?" yang uniknya ditanggapi dengan antusias.

Woojin mengangkat sebelah alis.

Kenapa bukannya menitipkan salam pada Jihoon?

Woojin yakin. Ada sesuatu di antara sepupunya dan Bae Jinyoung.

.

.

.

Jihoon baru saja menghabisi setengah perjalanan menuju minimarket terdekat. Ia masih berada dalam masa mengidam, dan hanya bisa memenuhi keinginan oleh dirinya sendiri. Woojin masih berada di sekolah. Jihoon tidak akan mengganggunya. Ia juga tidak akan mempercayakan hal ini pada siapapun selain dirinya.

Ia berjalan dengan tangan kosong di tengah padatnya pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang di trotoar. Ini masih jam kerja. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan akan seramai apa pusat kota ini jika jam pulang kerja dan sekolah telah tiba.

Ia tidak pernah lagi mengendarai motor sport-nya. Di usia kandungannya yang telah menginjak bulan kelima sekarang perut itu sudah terlalu besar untuk tidak menyentuh tangki motor ketika ia menaikinya. Dan ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko apapun.

Ia bisa pergi berjalan-jalan keluar rumah di hari biasa seperti ini karena hari ini Daniel tidak datang. Gurunya itu memiliki janji dengan dosen pembimbingnya saat ini. Ya, ia sedang melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi untuk meraih gelar profesor. Dan sekarang ia sedang mengerjakan disertasi dan akan segera mencapai cita-citanya.

Sebelum melintasi penyeberangan beberapa menit yang lalu Jihoon sempat mengangkat telepon dari Daniel yang mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan jika urusan dengan dosennya selesai. Mereka juga sempat memperdebatkan film apa yang sebaiknya mereka tonton di bioskop nanti. Daniel dengan sedikit malu mengungkapkan bahwa ia ingin menonton Finding Dory. Jihoon terpingkal mendengarnya. Lalu menolak dan kukuh dengan keinginannya untuk menyaksikan The Conjuring 2. Daniel kalah berdebat, dan berakhir memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa yang Jihoon mau.

Setelah sampai di seberang, Jihoon kembali menghentikan langkah untuk mengangkat sebuah telepon tak dikenal. Masa bodoh dengan minimarket yang tinggal berjarak hanya tiga blok dari tempatnya berpijak saat ini. Ia bisa melanjutkan langkahnya setelah ini.

"Halo."

" _Halo Park Jihoon."_

"Maaf, dengan siapa saya bicara?"

" _Lai Guanlin."_

Ia sempat terdiam lebih lama sebelum mengatakan, "Bagaimana bisa-"

" _Itu tidak penting."_

"Apa maumu?" ia tidak bisa bernada dingin. Guanlin bukanlah seseorang dari kalangan _baik-baik._ Ia adalah salah satu anak yang seringkali membuat dirinya dan Jihoon terlibat tawuran antar sekolah.

Mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan dari sekolah yang berbeda.

Jihoon berprasangka akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan setelah ini.

" _Aku memiliki Park Woojin di sini."_

"Apa?!" tanggap Jihoon spontan. _What a joke?!_

" _Kau mendengarku dengan baik."_

Di tempatnya, Guanlin memperhatikan Woojin yang pergelangan tangan dan kakinya ia ikat dengan kuat. Tubuhnya ia ikatkan pada sebuah pilar beton. Dan mulutnya ia ikat dengan kain dan membuat simpul di belakang kepalanya.

Ia tidak sedang main-main.

" _Oh, atau perlukah aku memperdengarkan langsung suaranya untukmu?"_ ia menurunkan kain yang menahan Woojin untuk berbicara.

" _Lepaskan aku, sialan!"_

"Woojin!" Jihoon mengeratkan genggaman pada ponselnya.

" _Bersediakah kau menjemputnya kemari?"_ Guanlin berujar santai.

" _Tidak, Park Jihoon! Jangan dengarkan apa yang ia minta! Tetaplah berada di tempatmu!"_

Guanlin pikir sudah cukup. Ia hanya perlu membuat Jihoon yakin bahwa Woojin sedang bersama dirinya saat ini. Jadi ia kembali menutup mulut Woojin.

" _Ia berisik sekali. Aku harus mengikat mulutnya dengan kain untuk bisa membuatnya diam."_

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam padanya!" Jihoon positif dibuat khawatir dan tertekan setelah mendengar suara suaminya itu. Bagaimana bisa ini semua terjadi begitu cepat? Rasanya baru saja Woojin berpamitan sebelum pergi sekolah tadi. Dan sekarang ia sudah menjadi sandera?

Tentu saja. Guanlin membuntuti langkahnya ketika jam istirahat Woojin pergi ke sebuah toko buku. Dan di saat yang tepat ketika tidak ada hawa manusia di sekitar, ia membius Woojin dan membawanya.

" _Jangan khawatir. Ia aman. Asalkan kau bisa datang tepat waktu."_

"Baiklah. Kirimkan aku alamatmu." Otaknya berputar begitu lambat. Ia tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi selain ia harus menyelamatkan Woojin saat ini.

" _Segera, setelah aku menutup telepon ini. Dan oh ya, datanglah sendiri. Atau kau akan menyesal."_ Dan Guanlin segera memutus sambungan. Beberapa detik setelahnya Jihoon mendapatkan sebuah pesan yang mencantumkan alamat lengkap sebuah tempat.

Jihoon tidak peduli dengan ancaman Guanlin. Ia tidak dungu. Akan sangat berbahaya baginya jika ia datang sendirian. Terlalu beresiko. Ia harus meminta bantuan.

" _Halo Jihoon. Ada apa?"_ Daniel bertanya di seberang.

"Guanlin membawa Woojin." Jihoon langsung pada poinnya.

" _Apa kau bilang?"_ Jihoon sudah menceritakan banyak hal pada Daniel. Termasuk betapa buruknya hubungan ia dan Guanlin. Sehingga Daniel juga tahu ini bukan pertanda baik.

"Ia menyanderanya. Aku akan ke tempatnya sekarang."

" _Tidak Jihoon. Kau tetaplah di sana. Biar aku yang menangani ini."_

"Cepatlah saem!"

" _Aku akan segera ke tempat itu. Kirimkan alamatnya."_

Sambungan diputus, bersamaan dengan Jihoon yang mulai mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam menyaksikan Woojin menunggu terlalu lama. Waktu yang ia miliki hanya berbatas beberapa kejap.

Ia mengelus perut besarnya gusar. Mengajak sesuatu yang berada di dalamnya berbicara, "Aku harap kita akan baik-baik saja..." memejamkan mata. Mengembuskan nafas perlahan. "Tetaplah kuat, sayang..."

Karena ia telah memutuskan untuk pergi.

Ia merasakan sebuah tendangan di perutnya. Sedikit mengurangi rasa khawatirnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau sangat kuat. Bisa kurasakan dari tendanganmu itu..." Ia bahkan merasa bahwa kaki mungil itu seperti akan keluar menembus perutnya.

Janin itu pasti bisa merasakan sapuan kasih yang ibunya berikan. Hingga bisa bertingkah antusias di antara tingginya konsentrasi cairan yang menyelubunginya di dalam kehangatan rahim itu.

.

.

.

Ia memasuki sebuah bangunan tua tak terurus. Gelap bahkan ketika matahari berada tepat di atas bangunan itu. Lembab dan berdebu. Beberapa kaca jendela yang pecah ditutupi papan kayu. Papan-papan itu membelah sisa-sisa garis sinar matahari dan udara yang menerobos masuk.

Ia menelusuri dan memeriksa setiap ruangan yang ada. Namun nihil. Ia tidak menemukan ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Itu sempat membuatnya takut akan ada seseorang yang melancarkan serangan tiba-tiba dari balik tubuhnya. Jadi ia berjalan dengan lebih waswas hingga menghentikan langkah di samping sebuah tangga lebar.

Benar juga. Ia belum memeriksa lantai atas. Tanpa mempedulikan ketakutannya, ia segera menaiki tangga. Menyambung langkah untuk memasuki sebuah pintu terbuka yang seakan telah menantinya untuk memasukinya.

Dan apa yang ia lihat di sana membuatnya membulatkan mata.

"Woojin!"

Yang dipanggil namanya hanya menatap sendu. Percuma berontak. Ia tidak akan menang dalam situasi ini. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi, Park Jihoon." Guanlin menampakkan wujud dari balik pilar yang menjadi tempatnya mengikat tubuh Woojin.

Jihoon menatap tajam, "Lepaskan dia."

Guanlin melangkahkan sepasang kaki panjangnya semakin dekat dengan sang lawan bicara, "Ow, tentu saja. Aku akan melakukannya. Jika kau mengabulkan permintaanku."

Jihoon mendesah pasrah, "Katakan."

"Tuliskan kode brankas orang tuamu."

 _What?!_ "Dalam mimpimu."

"Jangan coba-coba denganku. Kau tahu seberapa kuatnya aku. Sekarang cepat tulis semuanya."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kedua orang tuaku hancur."

Guanlin terbahak, bermaksud merendahkan pernyataan Jihoon, "Lucu sekali. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu mereka telah mengusirmu karena kau tidak bersedia untuk menggugurkan kandunganmu, hm?"

Jihoon tercekat. Ia pikir berita kehamilannya hanya akan tersebar di sekolahnya saja.

Tentu saja. Ada banyak penghianat yang tidak bisa menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Beberapa jawaban dingin Jihoon berhasil membuat urat-urat kecil menyembul di pelipis Guanlin, "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan membiarkan kedua orang tuamu hancur sementara kau sendiri akan menghancurkan suami yang kau cintai ini?" ia terus berusaha untuk membuat Jihoon bersedia mengikuti apa yang ia inginkan.

 _Motherfucker._

Jihoon mengumpat secara internal. Ia tidak akan mengatakan kata kasar itu di depan janinnya.

"Berikan tab-mu." Balas Jihoon pada akhirnya.

Woojin menggeleng kuat berkali-kali. Hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati.

 _Tidak, Park Jihoon. Kumohon jangan. Ayah dan ibumu telah menerimamu kembali sebagai anak yang mereka cintai. Kau harus menjaga mereka dengan baik, begitu juga seluruh harta yang telah mereka dapatkan dari hasil keringatnya selama ini._

Guanlin mengukir senyum antagonis, "Anak pintar."

Ia menyerahkan tablet-nya pada Jihoon. Jihoon akan menulis di sana.

Ya, dalam mimpi Guanlin. Karena kenyataannya yang Jihoon lakukan adalah membanting benda itu sekuat tenaga ke lantai dan menginjaknya hingga layarnya pecah.

Ia terlalu nekad sepertinya.

Lebih tepatnya, ia sudah sangat gatal. Sudah lama ia tidak berkelahi, apalagi tawuran. Tapi karena hanya ada ia dan Guanlin sendirian di sana, ini akan menjadi duel singkat yang menyenangkan.

Guanlin menyemat senyum sarkastik, "Jadi kau sedang menantangku? Baiklah." ia merenggangkan otot leher panjangnya hingga terdengar suara keras retakan tulang dari sana, "Kau telah salah mengambil keputusan."

Ia menarik kerah mantel Jihoon dengan kasar dan

BRAK!

Menghempaskan kuat tubuh Jihoon hingga terlempar ke sebuah tumpukan kursi kayu. Jihoon mendesis, meringis menahan rasa sakit yang mendera punggungnya.

Woojin semakin gelisah. Ingin sekali mengeluarkan teriakan dari paru-paru keringnya. Namun yang terjadi hanyalah peluh yang mengalir semakin deras melintasi pelipis.

Sementara Jihoon terus mengucap mantera sugesti dalam hati.

 _Tenang saja. Daniel seonsaengnim akan segera datang..._

Guanlin kembali menarik kerah Jihoon hingga bangkit. Ia akan melanjutkan semua ini.

BUGH!

Jihoon lebih dulu mendaratkan bogem di wajah kasar Guanlin hingga sentuhannya terlepas. Bahkan pukulan kuat itu berhasil membuat Guanlin termundur beberapa langkah.

Ia kembali maju dan menendang dada Jihoon hingga punggung Jihoon membentur dinding. Guanlin kembali menghampiri Jihoon dan akan memberikan serangan bertubi-tubi seperti orang kesetanan. Jihoon telah memukul wajahnya tadi. Tidak mengetahui bahwa mulai saat ini jika ia melawan Guanlin satu kali, maka Guanlin akan membalasnya seribu kali.

PRANG!

Jihoon memukul kepala Guanlin, kali ini menggunakan sebuah botol kaca. Hingga pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan tajam. Namun tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat nasib kepala Guanlin seperti botol itu. Tapi setidaknya Jihoon telah membuat darah segar mengalir dari kepala Guanlin. Cairan pekat itu bercampur dengan cairan sedikit keruh yang tumpah dari botol itu. Dan lelaki oriental itu ambruk di hadapannya.

Jihoon bersyukur karena tuan Park memintanya membelikan sebotol Portified Wine. Anggur yang sudah sangat ayah mertuanya itu rindukan. Tapi Jihoon terpaksa mengeluarkan botol yang baru dibelinya tadi itu dari bagian dalam saku mantelnya dan memukulkannya pada Guanlin. Ia akan membelikannya lagi nanti.

Yah, jika ia masih diberikan kesempatan untuk bisa bertahan lebih lama.

Jihoon merasa tubuhnya setengah remuk. Tapi motivasi untuk menyelamatkan Woojin memberinya kekuatan untuk tetap bertahan.

Dengan menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, ia bangkit. Berusaha melangkah cepat menghampiri Woojin dan melepaskan seluruh ikatan tali yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Park Jihoon!" Woojin yang tidak sabar segara memegang kedua lengan Jihoon dengan erat, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan bodoh. Jelas-jelas ia melihat sendiri bagaimana Jihoon menerima serangan kasar bertubi-tubi.

"Argh! Pelan-pelan, Woojin." Tubuh Jihoon serasa dihujani seribu batu ketika ia menggerakkannya. Woojin meringis karena merasa bersalah.

Jihoon akan segera membawa Woojin keluar dari sana. Atau lebih tepatnya, Woojin yang akan membawa Jihoon. Karena saat ini Jihoon tampak begitu lemah.

BRAKKK!

"PARK JIHOON!" Woojin berseru.

Mereka tidak melihat serangan itu datang.

Guanlin baru saja memukulkan kursi kayu pada punggung Jihoon hingga benda itu hancur. Mengabsolutkan kepayahan Jihoon yang sekarang secara sempurna merasa dirinya remuk. Sepertinya punggung Jihoon adalah sasaran favorit Guanlin saat ini.

Woojin merasa muak dengan semua ini. Ia hendak bangkit dan menyerang Guanlin dengan tenaga yang masih banyak tersedia dalam dirinya.

Guanlin meraih salah satu potongan kursi yang telah hancur itu dan akan didaratkan ke kepala Jihoon.

Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya ambruk.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang Jihoon miliki, ia berhasil menembakkan bius dari pistol khususnya hingga jarum tajamnya menancap tepat di bagian ceruk leher Guanlin.

Dan Daniel tiba dengan begitu terlambat.

Ia dan Woojin akan membawa Jihoon ke rumah sakit sekarang.

.

.

.

Tidak terhitung sebanyak berapa puluh kali Jihoon biasa mengonsumsi jeruk, bayam, dan yoghurt dalam tujuh hari selama tiga puluh hari terakhir. Yang Hyunbin yakini sebagai penyebab Jihoon memiliki tulang yang begitu kokoh. Tidak peduli berapa kali Guanlin menghempaskan tubuh Jihoon hingga punggungnya membentur dinding bahkan ia memukul punggung itu menggunakan kursi kayu hingga hancur, tidak ada satu ruaspun tulang Jihoon yang retak apalagi patah. Ia hanya mengalami memar parah di permukaan punggungnya. Memar yang akan segera pulih dengan beristirahat selama beberapa minggu.

Ia telah dipindahkan ke dalam ruang rawat inap. Yang kemudian akan tinggal selama beberapa hari untuk memenuhi masa pemulihan. Sisanya ia akan diizinkan pulang untuk melanjutkan istirahat di rumah.

Nyonya Lee masih berada di Amerika untuk urusan bisnis yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan. Sementara tuan Park baru saja melakukan penerbangan untuk menyusul istrinya itu ke sana. Dan Woojin tidak menginformasikan kondisi Jihoon pada orang tuanya karena ia pikir Jihoon bisa melalui semua ini sendirian.

Woojin meninggalkan Jihoon di rumah sakit untuk tetap pergi ke sekolah keesokan harinya.

Dan kebetulan Daniel yang datang berkunjung bersedia untuk menemani Jihoon hingga Woojin kembali dari sekolah.

Baiklah, sepertinya Woojin bisa bernafas lega.

Hingga siang harinya Jihoon membuka mata.

Dan ia bisa merasakan kedamaian ketika melihat Daniel terlihat damai di dalam tidurnya di atas sofa.

Jihoon merasa ia tidak perlu dijaga. Tidak juga membutuhkan pengawasan. Ia yakin bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Tapi Daniel selalu memberikan perhatian yang tidak biasa padanya.

Lupakan itu sejenak. Sekarang Jihoon harus pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia ingin mencuci muka. Ia tidak ingin terlihat buruk di hadapan guru kesayangannya.

Dengan hati-hati ia bangkit. Perlahan menapakkan sepasang kaki di lantai dingin dan berdiri. Ia tidak tahu di mana mereka meletakkan sandal rumah sakitnya?

"ARGH!" ia tiba-tiba meraung. Meremas kuat perutnya yang dirasa sakit luar biasa yang terasa seribu kali lebih sakit dibandingkan bagian lain tubuhnya.

Keributan itu membangunkan Daniel.

Ia menyerukan nama Jihoon secara spontan ketika melihat darah mengalir di sekitar selangkangan Jihoon. Dengan cepat merambat mengotori celananya dan membanjiri lantai.

Sungguh, cairan pekat berbau amis yang Jihoon keluarkan itu banyaknya bukan main.

Dengan sigap Daniel memegangi Jihoon. Tangan lainnya menekan tombol untuk memanggil perawat.

Air mata mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipi Jihoon. Ia terisak hebat. Ia tidak bisa menyaksikan ini. Ia tidak bisa menyaksikan darah ini, juga sumber cairan merah segar itu datang.

 _Anakku..._

.

.

.

" _...as well as paying attention to the children about the worship and always monitoring the daily interaction. It is expected to be a learning to be more aware of the environmental situation, more attention in the association of children not to fall into the the lifestyle of hedonism. Um..."_ Woojin berusaha untuk membuat bahasa yang ia katakan seringan mungkin ketika guru bahasa Inggris di kelasnya menunjuknya untuk menjelaskan pesan moral dari sebuah film.

Kelas bahasa Inggris hari ini adalah yang paling menyenangkan bagi salah satu kelas tingkat akhir di sekolahnya. Kim Chungha selaku guru yang bersangkutan menyulap kelas menjadi sebuah bioskop. Tirai ditutup rapat, lampu dimatikan, speaker ruangan difungsikan dengan volume di atas biasanya, dan cahaya proyektor disorotkan ke depan kelas untuk menayangkan Dorian Gray. Sebuah film Inggris yang menonjolkan sebuah kehidupan hedonisme pada era Victoria. Zaman dimana Inggris berada di puncak kriminalitas terburuknya sepanjang lima abad terakhir.

Dan begitu film selesai, sang guru meminta Woojin berdiri di tempatnya dan menyebutkan nilai filosofis berdasarkan pendapatnya sendiri yang ia ambil dari film itu.

Dan demikianlah kelanjutan penjelasan Woojin yang mentransfer apa yang otaknya tangkap hingga ia pikir tidak ada lagi yang tersisa.

" _What else?"_ Chungha bertanya apakah Woojin masih memiliki sesuatu untuk disampaikan.

Woojin berpikir keras. Seharusnya masih ada. Ia harus memberikan penjelasan lebih banyak untuk membuat dirinya terlihat lebih keren di mata semua orang di sana. Bagaimana bisa ia menjelaskan secara lancar sementara dirinya tidak pernah berada dalam gaya hidup itu? Berfoya-foya menghabiskan harta, berjudi, mabuk-mabukan, menjalani kehidupan seks yang liar, dan bentuk kesenangan lainnya. Ia hanyalah seorang _nerd_ yang selalu patuh pada orang tua dan taat pada peraturan sekolah dan tidak pernah melakukannya.

" _I think... that's all, ma'am."_ Ia sudah buntu. _Tak apalah. Setidaknya mereka tetap akan menganggapku anak pintar di sini._

" _What a great way to show your opinion, Mr. Park. Along with the content of it."_ Chungha mengukir senyum bangga. Ia merasa bangga memiliki seorang murid yang cerdas meskipun bukan sepenuhnya hasil didikannya. Ia harap Woojin bisa mempertahankan kekonsistenan pola aktivitas sekolahnya dan bisa melalui ujian kelulusan dengan nilai yang memuaskan.

Riuh tepuk tangan di seisi kelas membahana. Tepukan kagum yang tetap terdengar begitu menyenangkan meskipun Woojin sudah biasa mendengarnya.

" _Alright, please sit down Mr. Park."_

Woojin membungkuk hormat sebelum kembali mendudukkan diri di bangkunya.

Choi Yoojung adalah siswa berikutnya yang diminta untuk menjelaskan pendapat.

Woojin ingin sekali memperhatikan gadis itu berbicara untuk membandingkan kemampuan mereka. Jika saja tidak ada notifikasi obrolan yang tiba-tiba mengusiknya.

Nama Daniel terpampang sebagai si pengirim.

Ia menyentuh layar ponselnya untuk membaca pesan.

 _Jihoon baru saja kehilangan bayinya._

 _Ia sudah terlelap di bawah pengaruh obat penenang._

 _Kami menanti kehadiranmu di instalasi gawat darurat._

Seluruh anggota tubuh Woojin terasa lemas seketika.

 _Ya Tuhan. Bagaimana perasaan Park Jihoon saat ini...?_

Ia buru-buru bangkit, tidak mempedulikan sopan santun yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Chungha meminta Yoojung untuk berhenti berbicara.

" _Mr. Park. You should not interrupt someone during her explanation."_ Guru itu menangkap raut kekhawatiran di wajah murid pintarnya. _"What's the matter?"_

"Izinkan saya untuk pulang lebih cepat, madam Kim."

" _In English please."_

"Istri saya mengalami keguguran." Satu kalimat singkat, sesingkat suasana kelas berubah ramai seperti sebelumnya.

" _Oh My Lord."_ Chungha refleks berkata. Ia lalu melihat satu tetes air mata jatuh di pipi Woojin. _"We're so sorry, Park Woojin. For your little family."_ Ia memberikan ucapan dukacita diiringi raut wajah yang setara. _"Okay, you may leave the class. I wish your wife the best condition."_

Woojin berterimakasih. Segera meninggalkan kelas setelah menerima ucapan dukacita yang tulus dari teman-temannya.

Ia harap kedatangannya nanti bisa membuat Jihoon merasa lebih baik.

Ya, ia harap.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Aku bisa tau tentang ultrasound berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi. Aku udah dua kali di-usg. Nambah pengalaman baru dengan cara itu menyenangkan juga. Yg nyebelin tuh pas setelah itu aku ditimbang berat badanku naik drastis. Meh. Tapi itu dulu. Skrg aku kalo nemu timbangan seneng bgt hahaha *apasih jadi curhat -,-

Ini pertama kalinya aku lanjut ff sebelum review mencapai target. Soalnya ff sebelah udah aku up, jadi udah rada tenang dan punya waktu buat lanjut ini. Dan aku tambahin dikit words nya. Kalo dibuletin ini tuh jadi 5k words. Mayan kan. Tapi chap depan ga janji bakal lebih panjang ya wkwkwk.

Review buat chap kemaren aku balesin di chap depan ya. Paling aku jawab yg ini aja. Yg nanya apa aku sarjana sastra inggris, jawabannya adalah iya. Inggris-perancis lebih tepatnya. Dan penjelasan ujin dalam b inggris tentang hedonisme itu aku ambil dari bab tiga skripsi aku xD

Chap depan juga bakal aku jawab pertanyaan seputar hyungseob.

Juga bakal cantumin nama kalian.

Chap ini full momen 2park kan ya? Semoga suka ya.

Aku mau balik lanjut ff lain. Jadi aku bakal tetep pasang target oke? Wkwkwk. Next target 361.

Bhai :*


	11. A B R U P T L Y

Jihoon tidak sedikitpun melihat sosok Woojin ketika ia membuka mata.

Tapi persetan dengan itu.

Kau tahu betul satu-satunya hal yang tak karuan berkecamuk dalam pikiran Jihoon saat ini.

"Kau lagi saem." Ia berujar lemah dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tersenyum pada seseorang yang selalu berada di sampingnya setiap waktu?

"Ya. Jangan pernah bosan untuk melihat wajahku setiap kali kau terbangun." Daniel membalas senyuman itu. Ia menatap Jihoon prihatin. Yakin bahwa perasaan tidak khawatir yang Jihoon tunjukkan hanyalah kamuflase. Jihoon tidak menampilkan raut kesedihan. Tidak, atau mungkin belum? Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas Daniel berharap dalam kondisi Jihoon yang membutuhkan banyak istirahat ini Jihoon tidak akan melakukan sebuah drama yang akan menguras tenaga dan pikiran keduanya.

Jihoon mencoba bangkit untuk duduk. Daniel menahannya. "Berbaring saja."

Tapi Jihoon bersikeras, "Tidak apa-apa. Kurasa aku sudah terlalu banyak tidur hingga kepalaku begitu sakit."

Jadi pada akhirnya Daniel tidak punya pilihan lain selain membantu Jihoon untuk duduk secara perlahan.

"Mungkin itu sebenarnya adalah pengaruh obat penenang yang diberikan padamu." Daniel langsung mengutuki dirinya yang salah bicara.

"Apakah aku setertekan itu?"

Benar kan?

Daniel jadi salah tingkah.

Seharusnya ia membuang jauh topik ini.

Akibatnya ia melihat senyum palsu di wajah Jihoon memudar. Dengan segera tergantikan raut kesedihan yang kentara. Daniel sudah melihat ada air mata yang menghalangi mata Jihoon beberapa detik yang lalu. Dan sekarang air mata itu menggenang semakin banyak di pelupuk mata beningnya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyelamatkan suamiku dengan segera saat itu..." dan air mata itu mulai menetes satu-persatu, "Tapi tidak mengira bahwa Lai Guanlin ternyata akan menghilangkan nyawa anakku dengan cara seperti ini..."

"Jihoon..."

"Aku mengajak anakku berbicara dan bermain setiap waktu. Ketika aku bahagia, tertawa, sedih, ia selalu mendengar ceritaku. Ia mendengarkan dengan baik, aku tahu itu. Karena ia selalu bereaksi setelahnya. Ia selalu bersamaku kemanapun aku pergi. Aku melakukan apapun. Mengorbankan segalanya. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, aku tetap memperjuangkan kehidupannya sehingga aku bisa melahirkan dan bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin sekali memeluk dan menciumnya..."

"Park Jihoon-"

"Aku bahkan sudah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ketika pertama kali mendengar suara tangisnya ketika lahir ke dunia. Bagaimana rasanya ketika pertama kali memeluk hangat tubuh mungilnya yang berlumuran darah di dadaku yang penuh dengan keringat kesakitan dan perjuangan. Tapi sepertinya aku harus menghapus bayangan itu dari dalam otakku. Karena ternyata aku tidak akan merasakan itu..." Jihoon berusaha keras agar suara tangis tidak keluar dari bibirnya. Tidak, itu terlalu buruk dan memalukan. Tapi ia berakhir terisak hebat hingga bahu ia bergerak naik turun. Ia mencoba menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan tapi Daniel menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Sangat mengerti. Tapi jika takdir berkata begini, apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" Daniel menyesali dirinya yang di saat-saat seperti ini malah tidak mampu memberi kalimat motivasi terbaik untuk menenangkan Jihoon.

"Aku mencintainya. Bayangkan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan darah dagingmu yang sangat kau cintai selama ini? Bahkan jika belum pernah bertemu dengannya sekalipun..."

"Tenanglah Jihoon..."

Tapi Jihoon tidak mendengarkan. Tangisnya pecah semakin hebat.

Daniel mencengkeram kuat kedua bahu Jihoon, "Kubilang diam Park Jihoon!"

"Anakku..."

Inilah drama yang Daniel takutkan.

Park Jihoon yang mendadak menjadi tuli dan meratapi kepergian anaknya tanpa henti.

Daniel mendorong kasar Jihoon hingga kembali terhempas ke bantal dan berhasil membuat Jihoon terdiam ketika ia menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir pucat Jihoon.

Daniel menggerakkan bibir. Jihoon awalnya bingung. Baik ia menginginkan atau tidak menginginkan hal ini, sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat. Tapi pada akhirnya ia mengikuti jejak Daniel untuk memejamkan mata dan membalas pergerakan bibir. Menikmati sentuhan intim itu.

Ada suatu perasaan lebih mendalam di dalam ciuman itu. Lebih dari sekedar perasaan kasih sayang antara seorang guru dan murid pribadinya. Sesuatu yang sangat sulit diungkapkan dalam sebuah aksara.

Daniel menjilati dan mengisap bibir Jihoon dalam ciumannya. Dan Jihoon mengerti. Ia membuka mulut untuk menjadikan dua lidah saling menyapa lembut.

Dan ketika merasa Jihoon sudah lebih tenang, Daniel melepaskan sentuhan. Jihoon menatap Daniel dengan penuh tanda tanya di wajahnya. Bukan bertanya kenapa Daniel menyudahi kegiatan tadi? Melainkan pertanyaan seputar alasan Daniel melakukan itu. Kenapa harus sampai sejauh itu jika hanya berniat untuk menenangkan? Kenapa tidak cukup memeluknya saja?

Daniel juga merasa bingung bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Karena ia sendiri saat ini telah dibuat bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

" _Tinggal bersama sebuah keindahan seperti dirimu dalam waktu yang lama, siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta?"_

Sekarang ia merasakan realisasi perkataannya sendiri pada Jihoon saat itu.

Seharusnya ia sadar bahwa ia juga tinggal bersama sosok indah Jihoon dalam waktu yang lama. Berapa hari? Atau berapa minggu? Ia tidak menghitungnya. Tapi ia yakin pasti sudah terlalu lama sehingga bisa menumbuhkan sebuah perasaan unik di antara mereka.

Tapi Daniel tersenyum. Ia tersenyum melihat Jihoon berhasil dibuat diam. Ia tersenyum melihat Jihoon tidak menolak perbuatannya. Dan yang paling penting dari semua itu, ia tersenyum mengetahui perasaan Jihoon yang sebenarnya padanya.

Ia terkejut ketika Jihoon menangkup wajahnya. Menariknya, membawa wajah keduanya mendekat. Dan kembali menghapus jarak.

Jihoon menyukainya, dan menginginkannya lagi.

Daniel mengangkat wajah untuk melepaskan sentuhan. Ia tersenyum lagi. Meskipun Jihoon tidak. Dan kali ini Daniel yang kembali menciumnya lebih dulu. Yang kemudian mengambil langkah dominan untuk menguasai pergerakan Jihoon di dalam rengkuhannya.

Jihoon tidak ingat bahwa saat ini ia terdistraksi dari kesedihannya. Yang ia ingat adalah ia yang merindukan sentuhan tulus semacam ini. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakannya semenjak berpisah dengan Park Junghyun. Ia ingin lagi merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya disentuh. Ia ingin lagi merasakan bagaimana hangatnya dicintai. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Kang Daniel adalah apa yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

Sampai dering telepon menghentikan keduanya.

Daniel meraih ponselnya. Dan nama yang terpampang di layar sebagai si pemanggil membuatnya seketika dilanda rasa bersalah.

"Halo sayang. Ada apa?" Daniel sudah berjalan ke dekat jendela ketika menyapa seseorang di seberang.

" _Bagaimana kondisi Park Jihoon saat ini?"_

Daniel selalu mengencangkan volume telepon dengan maksimal sehingga Jihoon bisa mendengar itu meskipun tidak dalam mode _loudspeaker_.

"Ia baik-baik saja, Seongwoo. Ia berada di tangan yang tepat. Semuanya aman."

" _Ah, syukurlah. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika aku yang berada di posisinya. Jadi aku harap ia bisa kembali ceria seperti yang kau ceritakan."_

Daniel menatap Jihoon. Yang ditatap segera menunduk. Kau pikir Jihoon juga tidak dilanda rasa bersalah atas perbuatan yang telah mereka lakukan?

"Ya, aku harap demikian."

" _Ia makan dengan baik, kan?"_

"Aku selalu memastikan itu."

Terdapat jeda selama beberapa detik, sebelum Daniel melanjutkan.

"Kau tidak akan meneleponku seawal ini tanpa alasan."

" _Tepat sekali. Kapan kau akan pulang?"_

"Sepertinya seseorang merindukanku." Ia menggoda istrinya seakan semuanya baik-baik saja, dan rasa bersalah dalam dirinya tidak pernah ada.

" _Sejak bangun dari tidur siangnya Justin tidak berhenti menangis. Ia mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Ia terus memanggilmu dan mengatakan jangan pergi. Aku sudah melakukan apapun untuk menenangkannya tapi semua itu sia-sia."_

"Kau sudah memastikan ia tidak mengompol? Atau mungkin ia lapar? Atau ingin bermain?"

" _Aku yakin kau adalah satu-satunya penenang baginya saat ini."_

Daniel mendesah lelah.

" _Pulanglah. Ia menginginkanmu. Ia membutuhkanmu. Peluklah dia agar dia merasa lebih baik."_

"Mari kita lihat apakah aku bisa tiba di rumah secepat itu."

" _Tidak hanya Justin. Tiba-tiba aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin sekali memelukmu. Dan oh iya, aku juga sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Kau tahu? Betapa sulit bagiku untuk melakukannya selagi menenangkan anakmu yang terus menangis tanpa henti."_

Dan dalam keadaan hamil.

Seperti halnya Jihoon (beberapa jam yang lalu), istri Daniel juga kini tengah mengandung. Hanya terpaut satu bulan lebih tua dari kandungan Jihoon. Dan Seongwoo dan Daniel hanyalah orang berkecukupan. Setiap hari Daniel meninggalkan istrinya di dalam rumah kecil mereka yang terletak di dalam gang di pelosok kota. Mengurus rumah dan merawat anak balitanya sendirian. Dalam keadaan hamil. Tanpa pelayan. Dan Seongwoo selalu tulus melakukan semua itu karena ia yakin Daniel pergi dengan tujuan yang jelas. Dengan tujuan mencari nafkah untuk menghidupi keluarga kecil yang sangat dicintainya. Dan dengan **kesetiaan** Daniel, itu semua sudah cukup membuat Seongwoo bahagia. Dan melupakan kesusahan yang selama ini dilaluinya.

"Jangan khawatir sayang. Katakan pada Justin bahwa aku akan segera datang."

" _Ah, syukurlah. Terima kasih sayang. Aku tahu kau memang adalah yang terbaik bagiku. Dan anak kita."_

Satu tangan Daniel mengepal. Ia merasa telah menjadi pria terburuk di dunia. Bagaimana bisa ia mengkhianati kepercayaan manusia sebaik Seongwoo padanya?

Pesona yang dipancarkan Park Jihoon memang benar-benar luar biasa. Pesona yang telah mengalahkan kesetiaan Daniel pada istrinya.

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Daniel kembali menghampiri Jihoon ketika memutus sambungan.

"Jatuh cinta padamu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Tapi aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar ketika memiliki perasaan itu di saat yang salah dan tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Karena itu aku benar-benar minta maaf, Park Jihoon."

"Tidak, saem. Kau tidak perlu. Aku yang salah. Tolong maafkan aku. Aku bukanlah seorang murid yang baik. Dan tidak akan pernah. Siapapun yang menjadi guruku, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah sifat burukku sampai kapanpun. Aku adalah makhluk paling hina di muka bumi ini."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Itu terlalu berlebihan. Jangan berkata seperti itu tentang dirimu. Itu tidak benar."

"Tidak. Itu adalah kenyataan."

"Sudahlah, nak. Aku hanya ingin kita melupakan kejadian tadi. Mari kita sama-sama berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya lagi. Dan kembali menjalani hari-hari dengan baik, oke?"

Jihoon hanya bisa mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Sebenarnya Park Woojin adalah anak yang baik. Mungkin aku akan menamai anak keduaku Woojin ketika ia lahir nanti." Ujar Daniel. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Jihoon dan tersenyum lebih lebar. "Aku harus pergi. Tapi tenang saja. Woojin akan segera datang. Kau akan berada di tangan yang tepat."

Dan tidak berselang beberapa lama, ia segera berlalu. Meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian di dalam ruangan serba putih berbau khas obat-obatan itu.

Daniel telah pergi. Distraksi itu hilang, duka mendalam Jihoon kembali menyelimuti.

Jihoon mengusap perutnya. Mengeluarkan air mata dan terisak, lagi.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini.

.

.

.

Woojin mengaduk lesu jus yang ia pesan di kafe rumah sakit. Apa yang baru saja ia saksikan benar-benar berhasil merenggut gairahnya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu ia hendak memasuki kamar inap Jihoon tapi ia tidak menyambung langkah karena ia pikir ia tidak siap. Ia sudah mengeluarkan air mata di sekolah tadi karena perasaan sakit akan kehilangan sesuatu yang begitu berharga dalam hidup Jihoon – yang juga berharga bagi dirinya. Ia takut kembali tidak akan bisa menahan perasaan dukanya jika bertemu Jihoon dan mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

Ia terlalu banyak berpikir sehingga pada akhirnya ia melihat Jihoon menangis. Dan berciuman.

Ia merasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang berbeda, tapi tidak tahu untuk apa? Ia selalu bersikap tak acuh pada Jihoon. Apakah salah jika di satu waktu Jihoon bahagia ketika akhirnya ada seseorang yang melihatnya?

Ia merasa kecewa, tapi entah untuk apa? Ia masih memiliki ingatan yang baik, dan tidak mendapatkan dalam memorinya bahwa ia pernah meminta Jihoon untuk menjadi seorang istri yang setia. Jadi apa yang harus ia kecewakan?

Dan lebih menyakitkan bagi Woojin ketika melihat Jihoon menyukai sentuhan yang diberikan gurunya, dan meminta lebih.

Woojin benar-benar tidak menyukai itu.

Jadi ia pergi meninggalkan koridor rumah sakit untuk menenangkan pikiran. Tidak tahu bahwa Daniel telah meninggalkan Jihoon beberapa menit setelahnya.

Woojin sudah merasa sakit dan khawatir setengah mati sejak dikabari di jam sekolah tadi. Tidak perlu ditambah-tambah dengan perasaan sakit hati _yang lain._

Baiklah, lupakan hal itu. Lupakan sejenak perasaannya pada Park Jihoon saat ini. Lupakan sejenak Park Jihoon yang sampai sekarang terus menangis tanpa henti, tanpa ada satu orangpun yang menemani. Tanpa ada satu orangpun di sisinya yang menenangkan sebagai ungkapan bahwa ia dikasihani.

Sekarang yang harus Woojin pikirkan adalah bagaimana mengatakan musibah ini pada kedua orang tuanya? Ia tahu ibunya pasti akan sangat kecewa karena ia tidak bisa menjaga Jihoon dengan baik sehingga sesuatu yang buruk harus terjadi. Tapi tetap saja. Ia harus memikirkan kalimat terbaik untuk menyampaikannya.

Atau mungkin ia bisa memikirkannya nanti?

Karena saat ini Jihoon butuh ditemani.

Mungkin yang diinginkan Jihoon untuk saat ini adalah Daniel. Bukan dirinya.

Tapi ia yakin. Ia harus bertemu dengan Park Jihoon.

Jadi ia segera menghabiskan setengah dari jus di dalam gelas, dan bergegas ke ruangan Jihoon.

Dan benar saja. Jihoon masih menangis. Meskipun tanpa suara kali ini. Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengeluarkan suara tangis lebih keras.

 _Kenapa aku harus ragu? Ayolah. Hanya menenangkannya sebagai bentuk simpati kok. Apa susahnya? Aku pasti bisa._

Tanpa perasaan ragu lagi, Woojin melangkah masuk.

Berjalan menghampiri Jihoon.

 _Tidak. Bukan simpati. Melainkan empati. Anak itu adalah anak kandungku. Aku merasakan sakit luar biasa yang sama seperti Park Jihoon saat ini. Aku merasa kehilangan. Kami, kehilangan._

Mendekat, dan semakin dekat.

Hingga jarak keduanya hanya tinggal berbatas beberapa jengkal.

Dan tebak apa yang terjadi setelah itu?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

S: _Momen yg baper baper dikit tuh kek_ _ **2park**_ _ini skinship kek atau apalah._

R: Skinship mereka udah banyak. Kan hampir tiap malem mereka melakukan _itu_. Tapi ujin nya ga pake hati sih. Cuma nuntasin hasrat jihoon aja wkwkwk. Jadi so far ujin belom pernah kasih sentuhan yg bener-bener tulus.

.

G: _Jangan jangan istri_ _ **mas niel**_ _ini_ _ **kak ong**_ _yaaaaaa._

A: Correct.

.

S: _Aku akan coba spam review dengan log out akun._

R: #terniat2k18

.

Q: _Anaknya_ _ **lee woojin**_ _ya?_

A: Iya tapi itu anak keduanya nanti wkwkwk. Soalnya aku jadiin justin anak pertama mereka.

.

Q: _Apakah_ _ **jinyoung**_ _akan jadiin_ _ **daehwi**_ _pelampiasan perasaannya yang tak terbalas pada_ _ **jihoon**_ _?_

A: baejin move on dan sepenuhnya mencintai daehwi dengan tulus.

.

S: _Si_ _ **daniel**_ _udah nikah? Kirain aku, nanti si_ _ **daniel**_ _juga demen sama_ _ **jihoon**_ _._

R: Udah nikah juga tetep demen kan tuh /shy/

.

D: _Coba_ _ **daniel**_ _single, bisa tu ditikung, jadi si_ _ **jiun**_ _ga kesiksa terus liat_ _ **ujin**_ _mikirin_ _ **ucup**_ _._

F: Ujin udah ga mikirin hyungseob lagi kok. Dia sekarang mikirin jihoon mulu malah xD

.

S: _Gak ngerti lagi lah sama_ _ **woojin**_ _:[ ke anak sendiri ga sayang._

R: Udah sayang kok sekarang mah. Dia mah kudu ngerasain kehilangan dulu ya baru bisa ngerti gimana rasanya cinta sama anak tuh.

.

D: _Jangan lah dibuat terlalu menderita gini, terlalu sakit... ntar juga bisa keguguran loh..._

F: Ujung ujungnya tetep aja kan jihoon keguguran dengan cara lain wkwkwk.

.

S: _**Jihoon**_ _semakin lama menjadi bucin._

R: Tapi lama lama mah ujin juga yg jadi bucin xD

.

S: _**Daniel**_ _suami idaman sekali._

R: Benar. Sampai tiba saatnya dia nyium jihoon.

.

S: _**Ucup**_ _udah ngilang aja masih gamon sih_ _ **jin**_ _._

R: Maklum, mantan terindah.

.

S: _Kukira bakal ada momen_ _ **nielwink**_

R: ADA BANGET NOH.

.

S: _Pasti_ _ **ong**_ _lah istrinya_ _ **daniel**_ _, mana mungkin ada yg lain._

R: Asique. Udah ketebak ya meskipun ga aku kasih clue sama sekali wkwkwk saking udah jelasnya.

.

G: _Bakal ada_ _ **jinhwi**_ _ya..._

A: Ada. Tapi cukup implikasi aja. Somehow buat ff ini aku cuma pengen fokus ke pasangan utama aja. Gpp kan? Ehe.

.

D: _Pengen nih ff cepet diselesain._

F: Ga bisa. Masih lama xD

.

S: _**Ujin**_ _jahat banget sih ntar_ _ **jiun**_ _nya keguguran baru tau rasa._

R: Bener bgt tuh dia udah ngerasain rasanya ga enak bgt. Ckckck.

.

S: _Kalo anaknya keguguran gegara stres ibunya pokonya ini salahnya si_ _ **buluk**_ _._

R: Secara ga langsung, iya. Kegugurannya sih gegara ujin. Lebih tepatnya gegara nyelametin dia. Atau yg lebih tepat dibilang yg bikin jihoon keguguran itu guanlin? xD

.

S: _ROKOK BAHAYA BUAT BUMIL._

R: Iya, tapi kan emang udah kebiasaan ya gimana xD

.

D: _Olengin dong_ _ **jiun**_ _nya biar agak mepet mepet_ _ **daniel**_ _terus_ _ **ujin**_ _nya cemburu._

F: Udah ya xD

.

S: _Plot twist, istrinya_ _ **daniel**_ _bukan_ _ **ong**_ _tapi nah._

R: Mtsj

.

D: _Kutunggu_ _ **ongniel**_ _momentnya kak._

F: Udah nih tapi teleponan doang gpp ya? Wkwkwk.

.

S: _Suka banget loh sama pemilihan cast yang bakal jadi masalah buat hubungan_ _ **pink sausages.**_

R: Baejin, hyungseob, daniel. Yah, siapa lagi kalo bukan mereka? Guanlin? Dia jadi jahat sih di sini xD

.

D: _Request masukin_ _ **guanlin**_ _gitu kak._

F: Udah. Tapi bukan jadi pho wkwkwk.

.

 **D:** _Jangan jadiin_ _ **hyungseob**_ _pelakor please._

F: Engga kok. Dianya juga tau diri tuh kalo ujin nya nikah mah xD

.

D: _Tolong_ _ **jihoon daniel**_ _momennya kurang berasa meresap gimana gitu :[ tapi ya jangan meresap meresap deh, kasian istri dan anak_ _ **daniel**_ _._

F: Emang kasian sih ong di sini. Dia tuh adem adem aja ngeliat daniel di depannya. Ga tau di belakangnya kek gimana.

.

S: _Yah kak... target lagi..._

R: Harus dong. Biar kalian semangat review wkwkwk.

.

Q: _Apakah_ _ **hyungseob**_ _juga hamil, terus karena_ _ **jiun**_ _udah kehilangan bayinya dia bakal diceraiin_ _ **ujin**_ _, terus_ _ **ujin**_ _nya nikah sama_ _ **hyungseob**_ _?_

A: ujin ga bakal cerain jihoon dan ga bakal nikah sama hyungseob soalnya mamanya ujin kan udah klop gt ama jihoon. Jadi apapun yg terjadi, 2park ga bakal cerai karena ujin selalu nurut sama ortunya.

.

D: _**Jihoon**_ _harus kuat pokoknyaaa._

F: Ga kuat dia. Susah. Teralu berat.

.

Q: _**Jihoon**_ _keguguran? Kok bisa?_

A: Ya bisa. Kan abis dipukul ama guanlin pake kursi masa iya kandungannya tetep baik baik aja? :']

.

D: _Jan ada konflik lagi._

F: Lah. Ff ga pake konflik ya mana seru wkwkwk.

.

S: _**Woojin**_ _aja netesin air mata buat bayinya_ _ **jihoon**_ _, gimana_ _ **jihoon**_ _pas sadar ntar :'_

R: Ya gitu. Nangis lebih banyak :']

.

Q: _Bukannya pernikahan_ _ **jihoon**_ _dan_ _ **woojin**_ _tertutup...? Apakah_ _ **chungha**_ _plus teman_ _ **woojin**_ _sudah tau?_

A: Pernikahannya emang tertutup. Biar gada yg ngintipin buat saat itu aja. Tapi selebihnya ujin cerita ke temennya bahwa dia udah nikah dan langsung nyebar ke seisi sekolah termasuk semua gurunya.

.

Q: _Entar tamat berapa chap lagi ya?_

A: Dua puluh? Wkwkwk gatau dhink.

.

Q: _Kakak ini author dari ff_ _ **meanie**_ _dan_ _ **rabin**_ _yang bernuansa mafia itu?_

A: Iya. Ff ini juga remake dari ff meanie itu tapi ga pake genre crime aja.

.

D: _Tiati kak jangan banyakin spolier._

F: Sebenernya ga begitu ada niatan buat spoiler sih. Cuma kalo ada bagian yg aku males nulisin di dalem cerita, aku ceritain di sesi tanya jawab gini, ehe. Biar ceritanya juga ga terlalu bertele tele.

.

S: _Dokter itu uisa._

R: Iya kalo jadi orang ketiga (yg dibicarakan) namanya uisa. Tapi kalo jadi orang kedua (yg diajak bicara) manggilnya jadi sonsaengnim :']

.

S: _**Jihoon**_ _plis di situ ada suami lu yang cembokur tapi ngga ngaku dan lu tetep mau ngegoda itu dokter?_

R: Salah sendiri ujin napa ga ngelarang? Jadi jihoon bisa godain hyunbin sepuasnya wkwkwk.

.

Q: _**Woojin**_ _beneran ngomong istrinya keguguran? Di sekolah? Karena saking kalapnya?_

A: Gpp sih. Semua orang udah tau bahwa jihoon yg waktu itu mereka hujat gegara dia hamil, ternyata hamil anak ujin. Kalo buat ujin ga masalah sih karena gada larangan pernikahan buat anak sekolah. Apalagi ujin kan murid teladan. Apapun yg dia lakuin di sekolah itu ga pernah salah di mata temen temen dan gurunya. Cuma ya malu aja dia nikah ama preman sekolah xD

.

D: _Sekali2 pengen dong double update._

F: Heleh. Daripada gitu mah aku prefer sekalian aja kasih satu chap yg panjang ._.

.

Q: _Kenapa ngga dari awal dipake pistol biusnya?_

A: Soalnya jihoon kan pengennya berantem. Obat bius itu cuma pas udah mendesak bgt aja xD

.

Q: _**Woojin**_ _kenapa gampang banget ketangkep deh?_

A: Ujin itu kuat. Lebih kuat dari jihoon. Dia mampu ngelawan. Cuma ya gitu. Kan guanlin nya juga pakein bius ke ujin wkwkwk.

.

Q: _Kapan dilanjut? Udah lama iniii._

A: Belom ah. Baru juga enam hari. Kalo enam bulan itu baru lama, haha.

.

S: _Sempet bingung and prustasi apa nama ff dan authornya, setelah berbulan2 akhirnya ketemu juga._

R: Fav ama follow makanya biar ada notif update dan ga susah nyari wkwkwk.

.

S: _Keinget_ _ **the dark light**_ _nya_ _ **ravbin**_ _(sama kan authornya)_

R: Rabin say bukan ravbin. Kalo pake keyword ravbin tar ga ketemu :'] dan iya, udah disebutin kok di chap dua kalo aku adalah orang yg sama dengan ichinisan1-3. Akun yg tadinya dipenuhi ff krisyeol skrg ganti dipenuhi ff meanie wkwkwk jadi daripada gitu terus tiap aku bikin cerita dengan pair yg baru, mendingan bikin akun baru kan? Biar pembaca yg follow juga ga bingung dan ga diharkosin xD

.

Jadi para pembaca tercinta, hyungseob ga akan diceritain lagi di sini. Dia cuma pemanis buat konflik awal aja. Dan ketimbang dia yg hamil, aku jadiin ong aja yg hamil wkwkwk. Biar lebih berfaedah. Lagian keinspirasi juga dari mv i.p.u dimana wajah ong keliatan chubby di situ. Kalian ada yg nyadar ga sih kalo dia makin berisi? xD

Aku jadiin justin anaknya ongniel soalnya pas nonton idol producer episot satu kemaren liat dia kok mirip ama daniel ya? Dari pinggir, sama dari depan juga. hairstyle nya juga ala ala daniel era energetic kan. Terus karena ujin kecil a.k.a lee woojin umurnya lebih muda, jadi kujadiin anak keduanya aja deh wkwkwk.

Kemaren kemaren aku ga langsung lanjut meskipun udah hit target karena aku gabisa ngetik. Laptopku dipinjem dan what annoyed me was, SELAMA SEMINGGU. Dia ga bilang loh itu bakal lama. Kukira cuma sehari. Bngst bgt kan. Karena dia tau kalo bilangnya lebih dari sehari ga bakal aku kasih pinjem tuh.

Ah udah ah. Malah jadi nyinyirin orang wkwkwk.

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **RiskaTae | Pygmy Puff | noviavirda**

 **Pinkupinku | whaturname | Taman Mawar**

 **Shineestar | Dark Woojin | linlinil**

 **Deaddll | sugadt | the-park-duo**

 **Defhun | sausages99 | sekaiza99**

 **ChamseByongari | nikesulliha | seolhanna97**

 **Carat17 | hanasariw | folkpeople**

 **Whitebeaver | xiaoritaoktavia | Wangja**

 **Ninata | nyangbinsausage | amypark**

 **Baiqamalia23**

Special thanks to:

 **Meimei | Park Youngie | sherllll26**

 **Chotan | little sweetrara | inspirit94er**

 **Bunny | chanchancy | Illan**

 **Sulind15 | luxerrie | tong**

 **Lee Junyoung | CellineJeonnie | Picos**

 **Yuua | sayangnya woojin | bulanagustus**

 **Berryberrypie | llia94 | Kwonfire**

 **Devine GG | nerdaniel | ipu**

 **Aya narita | byhoonce | maya han**

 **Achoo | Afifah | rikaexo**

 **gulaliJihoon | Mingoo Jeon | Guest**

Kalian baca ff ini karena suka 2park atau mpreg? Semisal ff ini tamat dan aku nulis 2park lagi tapi bukan mpreg apa kalian masih mau baca? Well, juga banyak dari kalian yg nanya kapan ini tamat? Why? Udah bosen ya? Ehe, maaf ya masih belom bisa ngasih yg terbaik sampe sampe pembaca nanya gitu xD aku kalo udah keasikan nulis ff genre drama emang suka lama namatinnya karena chapter yg banyak. Tapi giliran udah tamat aja malah kangen kan ama pembaca :'] yg biasanya aku nulis tiap hari. Baca review tiap hari. Begitu tamat, kegiatan kek gitu ga ada lagi. Tapi aku harap ini bisa tamat sebelum wanna one disband *kalo mereka disband, momen 2park otomatis punah ya #purapurasenyum

Nantikan plot twist lainnya di chap depan *smirk* ada yg mau nebak dulu ga twist nya apa? xD

Next target 447 ya :B aku tau ini ketinggian tapi tenang aja, **kalo** aku lagi mood nulis, sebelum hit target juga bakal langsung aku lanjut kek waktu itu :]

See ya :*


	12. C O U P S

Jihoon terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Sehingga tidak menyadari jika Woojin sudah berada di dekatnya. Jihoon baru terdiam ketika merasakan seseorang mendudukkan diri di tepian ranjang.

Ia segera menghapus air mata dan menyemat senyum, "Woojin. Akhirnya kau datang."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Jihoon menahan sakit ketika sedikit menggerakkan tubuh ke kiri, "Pegal sekali. Usia kandungan kelima benar-benar membuat punggungku terasa pegal." Senyuman Jihoon membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa prihatin. Terutama jika semua orang mendengar dengan jelas konteks kalimat yang ia katakan barusan.

"Jangan meracau seakan-akan janinmu masih ada." Woojin dengan nada datar berkata. Ia pikir bagaimanapun ia harus mengatakan kebenaran dan mengumpulkan nyali untuk menatap ke dalam mata Jihoon, "Kau merasa sakit di punggungmu. Bukan pegal. Kau baru saja dihantam berkali-kali." Ia berujar realistis. "Kau yakin dokter tidak mengatakan apapun soal kondisi kejiwaanmu?"

Kening kencang Jihoon mengernyit, "Kau ini bicara apa? _Baby_ memang masih bersamaku. Lihatlah perut yang besar ini." Ia mengelus permukaan perut yang masih dibalut selimut tebal.

"Perutmu tidak akan menyusut secepat itu setelah kau kehilangan bayimu." Woojin kukuh dengan kerealistisannya yang menyakitkan.

"Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh! Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan ia bergerak di dalam sini!"

"Sudah cukup Park Jihoon. Sadarlah bahwa anakmu itu sudah mati!" Woojin tidak peduli jika itu akan menyakiti Jihoon. Yang ia yakini saat ini yang terbaik bagi Jihoon adalah untuk menerima realita pahit ini.

 _Ia pasti begitu tertekan hingga bertingkah seperti itu._

Perlahan Jihoon menggerakkan sepasang telapak tangan. Ia meraih kedua tangan Woojin dan menggenggamnya, "Aku tidak keberatan jika harus diperiksa lagi, sungguh. Aku yakin para dokter itu keliru. Aku yakin anak kita pasti masih ada..." dan Woojin rasanya ingin kembali menangis mendengar itu.

Ia menghempas nafas, "Jangan bersikap seperti ini. Jangan membuat segalanya menjadi semakin sulit. Kau bisa menularkan kegilaanmu padaku."

Mendengar ucapan Woojin membuat Jihoon semakin lemas hingga sentuhannya terlepas, "Jadi kau benar-benar menganggapku gila? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" getaran dalam suaranya semakin kuat.

Woojin tidak memiliki gairah untuk menjawab. Ia terlalu takut akan salah bicara.

"Woojin..." Jihoon menjerat mata Woojin dengan tatapan memelas. Ia meminta untuk dikasihani. Ia masih berharap Woojin akan menunjukkan rasa percaya padanya. Atau setidaknya, sedikit saja belas kasihan.

Dan sepertinya tatapan Jihoon berhasil kali ini. "Kau ingin diperiksa lagi?" pertanyaan Woojin menawarkan sebuah harapan.

Sepersekian detik kemudian Jihoon mengangguk antusias, "Iya. Tentu saja. Aku sangat bersedia."

"Aku akan menemui dokter Kwon. Kau tunggu di sini."

.

.

.

Hyunbin sedang bertugas di rumah sakit internasional lainnya ketika Jihoon membutuhkan penanganan dengan segera dalam kondisi darurat tadi. Sehingga untuk kali ini saja Jihoon berurusan bukan dengan Hyunbin di rumah sakit ini. Dan kebetulan untuk saat ini dokter itu telah kembali. Dan akan memenuhi permintaan aneh pasangan suami istri di hadapannya kini.

Memastikan kehidupan janin yang dipastikan telah mati.

Dan Hyunbin akan selalu mengabulkannya selama itu bukanlah hal mustahil untuk dilakukan. Satu hal yang mustahil mungkin adalah hasil yang tidak akan sesuai harapan.

Jihoon telah berbaring di atas meja pemeriksaan, di ruang periksa. Woojin yang setia duduk menemani di sampingnya membantu mengangkat baju dan menurunkan celana Jihoon. Jel dingin melapisi permukaan kulit perut Jihoon dan Hyunbin sedikit menekankan sebuah alat khusus pada perut itu. Memancarkan kumpulan sinyal yang mengumpulkan gelombang abstrak sehingga membentuk gambar di sebuah layar yang bisa Woojin dan Jihoon lihat. Seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

Hyunbin menggerakkan alat itu perlahan. Ia dan Woojin tidak banyak berharap. Mereka telah mengetahui jawabannya. Jadi untuk apa memperhatikan dengan serius? Kontras dengan Jihoon yang berdebar-debar dan tidak akan sedikitpun memindahkan tatap dari layar.

 _Ya Tuhan. Biarkan keajaiban terjadi..._

Dokter itu tiba-tiba mengerutkan kening. Ia menangkap sebuah kejanggalan, "Ya Tuhan." Ia berujar spontan.

Woojin melihat ada sosok janin di sana, "Apa kalian memang selalu begini? Tidak segera mengeluarkan janin yang telah gugur?"

"Bukan begitu tuan Park. Kami bisa saja terlambat dua hingga tiga hari untuk mengeluarkannya. Itu tidak masalah."

"Lalu?"

"Lihatlah."

"Huh?"

Woojin patuh. Ia memperhatikan baik-baik layar itu.

Hyunbin membulatkan sepasang mata kecilnya, "Ia bergerak." Ujarnya takjub. Berhasil membuat sepasang suami istri di hadapannya semakin berdebar-debar dengan harapan besar. Tapi mata Woojin dan Jihoon juga bisa melihat itu.

"Ia cegukan. Dan kau bisa lihat detakan jantungnya? Ia berdenyut dengan begitu cepat." Hyunbin terdengar lebih antusias di kalimat selanjutnya.

"Tidak mungkin." Woojin berujar tidak percaya. Apa yang ia lihat benar-benar sulit dipercaya.

"Ia masih ada, tuan. Ia masih hidup." Hyunbin tersenyum lebar, berujar meyakinkan, "Selamat, Park Woojin dan Park Jihoon. Kalian akan segera menjadi orang tua dalam waktu dekat."

Woojin bukannya tidak senang dengan ini. Bagaimanapun, ini benar-benar janggal. "Tunggu sebentar. Lalu apa yang membuat kalian mengatakan bahwa Jihoon keguguran?" tanyanya heran.

Mata Hyunbin memicing tajam. Mencurigai sesuatu, entah pada apa. "Ada yang salah di sini. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memanggil Hwang Minhyun." Nama yang barusan ia sebut adalah nama salah seorang perawat yang ia tahu telah menjadi seseorang yang menangani Jihoon di instalasi gawat darurat tadi. Kemudian ia berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan Woojin dan Jihoon sendirian dalam gelembung hening yang tercipta dari kebingungan bercampur ketidakpercayaan.

Sebagaimana Jihoon yang tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia terlalu bahagia sehingga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Syukurlah _baby_. Kau masih hidup. Kau masih ada di dalam sini." Woojin mengelus lembut perut besar Jihoon yang masih telanjang dan sedikit terlapis jel dingin. Air matanya jatuh, tidak bisa menahan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah dalam rongga dada.

"Woojin..." Jihoon berujar tidak percaya melihat reaksi Woojin. Ia tidak menduga hal ini yang akan Woojin ekspresikan jika mendapati anak mereka masih ada. Karena bahkan selama ini Woojin selalu bersikap tak acuh padanya. Dan tidak pernah menanggapi apapun yang berhubungan dengan perkembangan anaknya.

Woojin memeluk perut Jihoon dengan erat sekaligus berhati-hati di saat bersamaan. Membenamkan wajah di sana. Mengecupi perut itu penuh haru dan cinta. "Kau tahu? Aku begitu sedih ketika mendengar bahwa kau sudah tidak ada." Mengajak makhluk kecil di dalam sana berbicara seiring air mata yang berjatuhan semakin banyak. "Tetaplah di sana. Jangan pergi. Kau hanya boleh keluar dari sana jika sudah saatnya bagimu untuk lahir." Ia juga terlalu bahagia sehingga tidak sanggup menghentikan rentetan kalimat. "Aku mencintaimu _baby_." Ia mengecup perut itu sekali lagi sebelum kembali menenggelamkan wajah di sana.

Jihoon mengelus puncak kepala Woojin, "Kau sudah bisa menerima kehadirannya?"

Kalimat tanya Jihoon membuat Woojin mendongak, lalu sepenuhnya bangkit untuk menatap wajah Jihoon lebih jelas, "Maafkan segala kekasaran yang telah kulakukan padamu selama ini Jihoon." Ia membawa wajah mereka mendekat. Keduanya memejamkan mata secara bersamaan ketika Woojin mengecup kening Jihoon selama beberapa detik.

Itu adalah ciuman pertama yang diberikan Woojin pada Jihoon dengan perasaan tulus sepenuh hati. Jihoon tidak menghitung sudah berapa puluh kali Woojin mencium bibirnya dalam empat minggu terakhir. Tapi itu hanyalah sentuhan hambar yang didasari atas nafsu dan penuh dengan keterpaksaan. Sementara ciuman barusan? Jihoon bisa merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dari sana. Hangat. Ia bisa merasakan sebuah afeksi di dalamnya.

Jihoon menyentuhkan telapak tangan pada punggung telapak tangan Woojin yang tersampir di pipinya ketika ciuman itu terlepas.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu juga." Ujar Woojin, "Aku akan berusaha untuk menjagamu dan anak kita lebih baik lagi. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik. Aku janji." Jihoon membalas senyuman tulus Woojin di akhir kalimatnya.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang Jihoon harapkan selama ini.

 _Anakku masih hidup. Kedua orang tua dari anakku saling mencintai. Aku dan Woojin, saling mencintai. Ini benar-benar sempurna. Tolong katakan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Jika ini hanyalah mimpi, tolong jangan pernah bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini. Ini terasa terlalu indah, dan terlalu nyata untuk ditinggalkan..._

Dan tidak lama setelah itu keduanya mendapatkan sebuah fakta.

Bahwa saat itu. Di dalam atmosfer menegangkan yang menyelubungi koridor instalasi gawat darurat tempat Daniel menunggu sebuah kepastian. Salah satu perawat bernama Hwang Minhyun muncul ke permukaan.

" _Keluarga tuan Park?"_ pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir perawat itu berhasil membuat Daniel berdiri tegak secara spontan, merasa terpanggil.

Daniel mengajukan diri, _"Bagaimana kondisinya?"_

" _Kami mohon maaf tuan,"_

Daniel refleks menunduk. Tidak ingin lagi mendengar kelanjutan kalimat. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan perawat itu. _"Kami sangat menyesal."_

Dan kesalahpahaman terjadi di sini.

Ruangan tempat Jihoon ditangani bukanlah satu-satunya ruangan di dalam instalasi itu. Ia dan janinnya sesungguhnya baik-baik saja. Hanya sangat kritis. Dan Minhyun tidak berurusan dengan Jihoon. Sama sekali. Perawat itu bertugas di dalam ruangan lainnya di sana. **Menangani pasien lainnya.**

Tuan Park yang telah kehilangan bayinya adalah Park Jiwon. Bukan Park Jihoon.

Woojin akan menuntut rumah sakit ini setelah ini atas sebuah kesalahpahaman fatal.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau Woori? Bomi? Euijin?"

Woojin memberikan pilihan. Dahi Jihoon mengkerut. Bagaimana bisa seorang Park Woojin mengusulkan nama-nama seperti itu untuk anak mereka nanti? Pikirnya.

Jihoon segera mengibaskan tangan, "Terlalu jadul."

Usia kandungannya telah menginjak bulan ketujuh, dan ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi ini dan itu sehingga lupa untuk menyiapkan sebuah nama untuk bayi perempuannya kelak. Ia tidak memerlukan sesuatu yang terlalu mewah seperti Haeryung, Jiyeon, atau Minjae. Tapi setidaknya ia menginginkan nama yang terdengar cukup cantik dan sederhana untuk diingat orang-orang.

"Subin? Yeeun? Yoonjo?"

Jihoon menggeleng cepat, "Terlalu kampungan." Ia tidak ingin terdengar ofensif. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Nama-nama itu memang tidak terdengar bagus di telinganya.

"Minho? Hyunjin? Jeongin?" apa yang barusan Woojin usulkan mungkin terdengar lebih seperti gurauan. Tapi tidak, ia benar-benar serius.

Tapi Jihoon tetap menolak, "Terlalu Stray Kids. Lagipula itu adalah nama laki-laki." Ia berujar kesal.

"Tidak. Itu adalah nama uniseks."

"Tapi apakah kau pernah dengar ada gadis bernama Minho, Hyunjin, dan Jeongin? Tidak kan?" balasan kalimat Jihoon berhasil membuat Woojin tidak menjawab lagi. Ia sudah kehabisan ide untuk ini. Ia sebenarnya telah meminta Jihoon untuk meminta pendapat ibu mereka saja. Tapi Jihoon menolak. Jihoon bilang ini adalah anak Woojin. Jadi Woojin yang harus memberi nama.

Baiklah, itu adalah alasan yang cukup valid untuk bisa Woojin turuti.

Jihoon mengacak rambut frustrasi. "Ya ampun. Ini begitu sulit. Bagaimana aku akan menamai anakku?"

.

.

.

"Wow. Baunya enak sekali."

Bulatan-bulatan minyak yang mengapung di permukaan kuah sup ikan salmon membuat Jihoon semakin lapar.

Salmon adalah menu terbaik yang sering Jihoon konsumsi akhir-akhir ini. Berdasarkan apa yang ia baca dari majalah wanita, kadar asam lemak omega tiga yang tidak biasa pada ikan mahal itu bisa menunjang otak janin untuk memiliki kecerdasan dan kemampuan yang lebih baik setelah ia lahir. Orang tua mana yang tidak menginginkan anaknya tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas? Woojin dan Jihoon bukanlah pengecualian.

Woojin menyuapkan sesendok makanan itu pada Jihoon dengan hati-hati. Mengamati ekspresi Jihoon ketika mengunyah masakan itu hingga masuk ke kerongkongannya.

Ia menyadari Jihoon selalu berada dalam kondisi sangat baik. Istrinya itu cocok menjadi pemandangan untuk dilihat. Ia adalah pemandangan yang membuat Woojin sulit untuk berpaling. Woojin tidak ingat sejak kapan ia jatuh cinta padanya. Yang jelas sekarang Jihoon akan membuatnya jatuh cinta setiap hari dan membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

Segala hal yang ada dalam diri Jihoon membuat Woojin ingin menyerahkan banyak hal dari dalam dirinya. Woojin tahu ia akan menyerahkan segalanya. Raga, perasaan, ketulusan, kasih sayang, dan cinta. Semuanya.

Ia menyesal kenapa tidak dari dulu saja ia memuja Jihoon seperti ini? Rasanya menyenangkan. Pasti akan tetap menyenangkan meskipun Jihoon adalah seorang brandalan. Ia tidak peduli Jihoon adalah apa. Yang penting ia adalah Park Jihoon. Park Jihoon yang sekarang sangat ia cintai.

"Setelah ini ayo kita jalan-jalan." Ajakan Jihoon membuyarkan lamunan Woojin.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Menonton, berbelanja, dan makan."

"Makan lagi?"

"Untuk makan malam nanti."

"Kau mau menonton apa?"

"Resident Evil." Film yang Jihoon sebutkan barusan baru saja ditayangkan hari ini. Ia sudah berencana bahwa ia akan menjadi manusia pertama yang menyaksikannya di pusat kota ini.

"Astaga. Itu tidak baik. Kau akan dibuat tegang luar biasa jika menonton film seperti itu."

"Lalu kita harus menonton apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau Lost in Florence?"

"Tidak mau. Film _romance_ seperti itu akan menguras emosiku. Aku sedang tidak ingin menangis untuk saat ini."

"Kukira kau adalah lelaki yang kuat. Kau tidak akan menangis semudah itu jika bukan karena ada hal yang benar-benar berpengaruh dalam hidupmu."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Aku sudah menahan diri semenjak batal menonton The Conjuring 2 bersama Daniel sonsaengnim waktu itu."

Seketika dahi Woojin mengkerut tidak suka mendengar Jihoon menyebut nama itu. "Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan dia?"

"Benar. Aku tidak perlu membicarakannya karena setiap hari aku bertemu dengannya dan menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh bersamanya. Mengamati wajah tampannya hingga berhasil membuatku kehilangan konsentrasi saat belajar. Dan kami begitu dekat. Terlalu dekat malah."

"Hentikan, Park Jihoon."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Apa? Untuk apa aku cemburu?"

"Tapi kau cemburu ketika melihatku berciuman dengannya waktu itu."

Ya, Woojin telah menceritakan pada Jihoon tentang apa yang ia lihat dua bulan yang lalu. Saat itu. Di kamar inap Jihoon. Itu adalah pemandangan terburuk yang tidak akan pernah Woojin lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Jam makan siang Jihoon baru saja berada dalam suasana manis dan romantis beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan atmosfer seketika memanas saat kata _Daniel_ muncul di dalam percakapan keduanya. Tidak, Woojin tidak ingin memulai ini. Ia akan mengembalikan topik dan suasana indah seperti semula berada bersamanya.

Jadi ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Menghembuskannya perlahan. Menyemat senyum manis dan kembali melembutkan suara. "Kita akan menonton Resident Evil. Setelah itu berbelanja sebanyak yang kau mau, dan melakukan makan malam paling romantis di sebuah restoran kelas atas."

Jihoon menghargai Woojin yang berhasil mengendalikan diri dari kemarahannya. Jadi ia membalas senyum itu dengan senyuman yang setara. "Kau memang yang terbaik. Aku tahu itu."

"Apapun untukmu, istri tercintaku."

Jihoon merasa dirinya melayang. Kalimat sederhana itu selalu terdengar menyenangkan di telinganya. Terutama kalimat itu diiringi gingsul yang terlihat sangat menawan. Melihat itu Jihoon merasa dirinya seperti coklat yang dijemur di tengah hari pada puncak musim panas. Mencair hingga molekul-molekul di dalamnya benar-benar terpisah secara paripurna.

"Kau juga, makanlah." sendok itu berpindah ke tangannya dan dengan gerakan sigap menyuapkan sepotong ikan dengan sedikit kuah ke dalam mulut Woojin.

Mereka menikmati makan siang itu dengan bahagia. Terdengar sentimentil memang. Tapi kedua sosok manusia itu memang terlihat seperti anak remaja yang baru merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta. Indahnya kasmaran pertama. Indahnya hari dihabiskan berdua. Dan mereka tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang berani mengusik kesenangannya.

"Aku senang kau bisa berubah sekarang." Jihoon kembali berujar.

"Ya. Perjuanganmu untuk merebut hatiku selama ini tidak sia-sia. Kau telah berhasil. Dan sekarang ketika kau sudah membuatku mencintaimu, kau tidak boleh pergi. Jika kau melakukannya, maka kau benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab."

Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama.

"Apakah aku sangat gemuk?" Jihoon mengganti topik.

Woojin menahan tawa, "Kau itu apa? Hamil anak kembar lima? Kau yakin _baby_ hanya hidup sendirian di dalam sana?" ujarnya hiperbolis.

"Segemuk itukah?"

"Sangat. Kau sangat sangat sangat gemuk." Ia menjawab tanpa ragu. "Sekarang kau sangat berisi. Lihatlah kedua pipi tembam itu." ia mencubit pipi Jihoon dengan gemas, "Tubuhmu bulat seperti bola besar. Dan ketika aku menyuapimu seperti ini, kau terlihat seperti hamster, kau tahu? Benar-benar bulat."

Jihoon belum menanggapi lagi. Ia menunggu Woojin melanjutkan kalimat.

"Ini baru tujuh bulan loh. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan sebesar apa lagi dirimu kalau sudah sembilan bulan nanti. Tapi yang jelas aku yakin besar perutmu akan melebihi bola basket."

Jihoon terbahak. Entah bagaimana ia tidak tersinggung dengan deretan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang akan terdengar sangat menyakitkan jika dikatakan pada wanita hamil. Untung Jihoon bukan wanita. Lagipula tidak ada suami manapun di dunia ini yang akan berani mengatakan itu pada istrinya yang sedang hamil. Bisa dibuat semakin susah mereka nantinya.

"Tapi apakah aku seksi?"

"Ya, sayang. Kau sangat seksi. Seksi yang benar-benar sialan dan membuatku tergoda. Dan kau terlihat semakin cantik. Cantik yang membuatku semakin jatuh cinta."

Jihoon terbang di awan sekali lagi mendengar gombalan barusan.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau memberi ciuman pada lelaki hamil yang cantik dan seksi ini?"

Woojin hanya mengecup pipi gembil Jihoon singkat sebagai jawaban. Dan tentunya Jihoon merasa sangat kurang.

Ia membalas dengan mulai menjilati leher Woojin. Woojin tertawa geli, "Kau memiliki nafsu yang sama besarnya dengan tubuhmu."

"Manjakan aku Woojin."

"Kau ingin dimanja seperti apa?"

"Tidak tahu. Coba tanya _baby."_

"Baiklah." Woojin menatap perut Jihoon, "Sayang, apa kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu?" tanyanya pada sesuatu di dalam perut itu. Ia lalu menempelkan telinganya di sana, "Hah? Apa? Kau ingin bertemu denganku?" dan ia merasa senang sekali lagi ketika merasakan sebuah tendangan kaki kecil di pipinya. "Baiklah sayang. Aku akan menemuimu sekarang."

"Kau yakin?" Jihoon bertanya skeptis.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Bukankah kita akan pergi jalan-jalan setelah ini?"

"Benar juga."

Jihoon sempat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengatakan, "Tapi aku pikir masih ada esok hari. Besok adalah hari minggu. Kita masih libur. Kita bisa pergi keluar besok."

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau _menyapa_ anakmu, itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan di dunia ini. Aku tidak akan sanggup untuk menolaknya." Jihoon menampilkan wajah menggoda dan sangat mesum. Salah satu ekspresi yang bagi Woojin terlihat seksi.

Woojin mengukir senyum lega, "Baiklah. Ayo."

Ia terlihat begitu bersemangat.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

S: _Serius kakak author ff_ _ **rabin**_ _yang anaknya_ _ **yeri**_ _?_

R: Iya.

S: _Demi apa?_

R: Demi bumi dan langit.

.

Q: _Ada_ _ **guanlin**_ _lagi?_

A: Ga tau. Aku belom tau apakah guanlin bakalan muncul lagi atau engga.

.

S: _Mau nebak dan ngeluarin banyak pertanyaan tapi takut salah ngomong._

R: Lah emang kalo salah kenapa? Tenang ga bakal aku gigit kok.

.

S: _Authornya susah ditebak mau buat alur cerita nih kayak gimana._

R: Seriusan? /shy/

.

S: _Pada tanyain tamat karena mau lihat_ _ **2park**_ _cepet2 bahagia tuch kak._

R: Udah bahagia noh. Tapi belom mau tamat. Ceritanya masih panjang keknya xD

.

S: _Aku suka_ _ **2park**_ _segala genre kecuali genderswitch._

R: Aku juga waktu dulu ga suka sih ama gs. Tapi kalo sekarang suka. Tergantung plot nya menarik atau engga.

.

G: _Aku tebak, chap depan_ _ **Jihoon**_ _bakal menolak kehadiran_ _ **woojin**_ _._

A: Yg ada jihoon malah nyambut ujin dengan baik xD

.

S: _**Nielwink**_ _main cium2 inget udah ada yg punya kalian tu._

R: Justru serunya di situ :v

.

D: _Nulis_ _ **2park**_ _lagi pliiis, pokoknya lestarikan mereka yaaa._

F: Siap.

.

S: _Cukup aku dikecewain_ _ **ymc**_ _karena kasus_ _ **guanlin**_ _dan part_ _ **minhyun**_ _yg amat sedikit di_ _ **i.p.u.**_

R: Gpp. Tiap member udah punya perannya masing masing kok :]

.

S: _Aku suka pas bagian_ _ **ong**_ _tiduran di dada_ _ **daniel**_ _..._

R: Sumpah aku ga nyadar ada yg begitu o.o

.

S: _Biarlah_ _ **ong**_ _agak berisi... masa sering diisi_ _ **daniel**_ _tetep kurus2 aja..._

R: Eiiiiiiiiii.

S: _Tetep ga ngisi2..._

R: /shy/

.

D: _Nungguin banget si_ _ **ujin**_ _kena karma._

F: Well, sebenernya dia udah kena karma sih sejak awal jeles ngeliat jihoon suka sama cowo laen xD

.

S: _**Woojin**_ _nya pengecut gengsian._

R: Iya emang. Dia tuh malu ngakuin kalo dia juga udah suka sama jihoon. Heleh.

.

S: _Bisa dibilang aku lebih menjuru ke penyuka alias maniak mpreg wkwkwk (mpreg kan hanya ada di ff doang) mau siapapun cast nya musti kudu baca :D_

R: Kalo gitu udah baca ff meanie aku? *promosi.

.

S: _Aku bukan penggemar_ _ **2park**_ _sih lebih cenderung ke_ _ **meanie**_ _,_ _ **krisyeol**_ _ & __**hunkai**_ _._

R: Wah kita sekapal.

.

Q: _Kaka punya akun_ _ **wattpad**_ _ga?_

A: Punya sih tapi ga publish ff di sana. Aku cuma bikin list bacaan ff straight aja di sana.

.

G: _Biar aku ramal, si_ _ **jihoon**_ _sama_ _ **woojin**_ _nanti pelukan?_

A: Yg ada ujin marahin jihoon. Tapi udahnya nyium keningnya xD

.

D: _Pls abis ini baikan pls._

F: Udah xD

.

D: _**Woojin**_ _harus baik2 ama_ _ **jihoon**_ _._

F: Baik bgt malah :v

.

Q: _Respon orang tua_ _ **2park**_ _gimana ya?_

A: Karena ternyata jihoon dan debay nya baik baik aja, jadi mereka rahasiain dari ortunya kalo jihoon pernah _sakit_ xD

.

S: _Maapkan aku komen di chap ini karena di chap 11 udah ga bisa._

R: Bebaslah mau di mana aja asalkan komen :v

.

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **Maya han | ChamseByongari | xiaoritaoktavia**

 **Chotan | 12nnth | Afifah**

 **Kwonfire101 | Devine GG | nerdaniel**

 **Pjh | AlbusPotter | noname**

 **Chanchancy | Guest**

Special thanks to:

 **Sayangnya woojin | Park Youngie | Illan**

 **Bulanagustus | seolhanna97 | byhoonce**

 **Defhun | Mingoo Jeon | Bungkustapayochi17**

 **Lee Junyoung | meimei | inspirit94er**

 **Aya narita | littlesweetrara | nikesulliha**

 **Picos | sugadt | Guest**

Jadi udah kejawab ya plot twist nya apaan xD ini adalah twist yg bakal kalian sukai.

Enak amat ya si ujin udah banyak bgt kesalahan dia ke jihoon selama ini tapi pas minta maaf dimaafin gitu aja. Teralu baik emang jihoon kita ini :']

Wordsnya kupanjangin dikit nih. Dan full momen 2park. Suka ga?

Aku minta maaf karena up chap 12 ini teralu cepet. Karena meskipun belom hit target, aku ngerasa reviewnya udah banyak bgt. Jadi aku teralu bersemangat xD

Ngeliat respon kalian tentang ff yg mau aku bikin nanti, oke. Aku bakal nulis ff 2park lagi. Tapi sejujurnya aku belom punya plot. Jadi aku mau remake lagi dari ff lainnya tapi menurutku ini cocok bgt buat di apply ke 2park. Dan aku bakal bikin ending yg berbeda.

Aku ga janji, tapi menurut pendapatku itu ff bakal menarik dan bakal tetep bikin greget. Tapi beneran ya kalian mau baca? *maksa.

Btw aku akan memastikan kalo debay nya jihoon bakal lahir dengan selamat. Ga bakal lagi ada musibah yg menimpa jihoon sampe lahiran nanti. Semuanya bakal lancar. Cuma, aku bingung mau kasih nama apa. So please para pembaca, kasih usulan dan saran buat nama anak 2park nanti, oke? Kalo aku nerima banyak saran tar aku pilih salah satu.

Next target 486+ ya :p

See you :*


	13. E N T W I N E

Tidak ada beban cukup berat yang mengganggu Jihoon ketika menikmati makan siangnya di restoran cepat saji saat ini. Waktu istirahat, Daniel, dan tiga potong paha ayam goreng adalah segala yang Jihoon butuhkan. Ia terlalu antusias sehingga bisa menghabiskan semuanya dalam hitungan menit tanpa menunggu Daniel yang masih mengantri menunggu pesanan.

Lalu seseorang yang tidak diduga menduduki kursi di hadapannya. Tempat duduk yang seharusnya untuk Daniel, beberapa menit lagi jika Jihoon tidak salah perhitungan.

"Mencoba menikmati makan siang, huh?" orang itu berbicara santai dengan meletakkan segelas kertas teh panas miliknya di meja.

Jihoon begitu terkejut karena ia adalah Ahn Hyungseob. Tapi ia tidak menunjukkan keterkejutannya. Ia ingin sekali bertanya kenapa di jam sekolah ini Hyungseob bisa berkeliaran di kota ini–mengingat anak itu sudah pindah ke tempat yang tidak bisa siapapun menjangkaunya? Apakah ia membolos dari sekolah barunya atau benar-benar sudah putus sekolah karena merasa terlalu tertekan dengan masalah sebelumnya? Tapi Jihoon tidak ingin peduli. Keduanya sudah tidak memiliki urusan apapun. Jadi ia hanya mendelik tidak suka sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan. Meskipun kehadiran manusia itu telah berhasil manurunkan drastis selera makannya saat ini. Yang mana Jihoon sempat mengumpat dalam hati untuk itu.

"Kau makan seperti babi. Kau seharusnya melihat dirimu ketika makan dengan cara seperti itu."

Jihoon tetap berusaha memfokuskan diri pada ayam-ayamnya setelah mendengar komentar pedas Hyungseob barusan. Dan ia tidak yakin jika ia berhasil. Ia menelan kunyahannya yang kesekian sebelum membalas, "Sepertinya kau hidup sangat bahagia setelah perpisahan _kalian_. Sehingga kau bisa segera membuat dirimu gemuk dalam waktu singkat." Tidak juga, ia tahu itu. Hyungseob telah menghilang selama empat bulan. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi dalam empat bulan itu.

"Kau lebih gemuk. Dan menjijikkan. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau berpikir Woojin akan menyukaimu dengan tubuh jelek itu? Dan bagaimana kau akan memuaskan hasrat seksualnya dengan tubuh seperti itu?"

"Aku gemuk karena memiliki bayi. Sedangkan kau? Hanya berisi lemak tak berguna."

"Kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa ini adalah lemak?"

"Apa lagi memangnya?"

"Aku penasaran dengan reaksi Woojin jika aku datang padanya hari ini. Mengatakan sesuatu padanya, dan mengubah hidupnya selamanya."

Jihoon benar-benar berhenti dari aktivitas makan siangnya kali ini. Kalimat Hyungseob telah menjatuhkan mood dan selera makannya ke dalam jurang tak berujung.

"Kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali menyiramkan teh panas milikmu di wajahmu." Intonasi Jihoon terdengar manis ketika berkata demikian. Manis yang sarkastis.

"Terima kasih. Kau membuatku benar-benar merasa terhormat dengan tidak merealisasikannya."

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi padamu."

"Apa kau pikir kau benar-benar tahu isi hatinya? Aku yakin ia masih selalu memikirkanku setiap waktu. Jadi jika aku menemuinya, ia mungkin akan berubah pikiran?"

Bisa jadi. Tapi Jihoon tidak mau mendengar apapun tentang itu. Ia sudah hidup dengan tenang dan cukup bahagia dengan Woojin yang membisikkan beribu kata cinta padanya tanpa lelah. Tidak ada satu hari pun tanpa Woojin melakukannya dan selalu membuat Jihoon jatuh cinta.

Daniel tiba dengan satu nampan makan miliknya dengan terlambat dan mendudukkan diri berdampingan dengan Hyungseob. "Hei. Aku tidak tahu kau akan mengundang temanmu?" ujarnya tanpa tahu sesuatu.

"Aku tidak mengundangnya." Ada nada protes yang kentara dalam kalimat Jihoon.

"Park Jihoon, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Hyungseob mendadak memasang topeng dan seakan-akan menjadi manusia paling tersakiti di muka bumi.

"Ya, Jihoon. Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada temanmu." Daniel menimpali ketika mulai mengupas bungkus burger keju di tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah berteman dengannya." Jihoon menjawab dingin.

Hyungseob melirik Daniel dan mengembalikan tatap pada Jihoon, "Jadi kau berkencan dengan pria ini juga? Hebat."

Yang membuat Daniel tersenyum canggung, "Tidak, kau hanya salah paham. Kami tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu."

Hyungseob yang tidak pernah lagi melepas tatap dari Jihoon itu menyeringai, "Dasar jalang." Dan berhasil membuat Jihoon benar-benar naik darah.

Jihoon bangkit. Meraih teh panas milik Hyungseob dan menyiramkan air itu di wajah pemiliknya.

Dan segera berlalu dari sana dengan amarah luar biasa. Tidak ingin peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di tempat yang baru saja ia tinggalkan.

.

.

.

"Nak, jangan berjalan secepat itu. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati." Daniel berusaha mengimbangi langkah-langkah Jihoon. Tapi anak itu terlalu cepat untuk ukuran seseorang yang sudah menginjak bulan kesembilan usia kandungannya. Yah, dunia tidak bisa menghilangkan fakta bahwa Jihoon bukanlah wanita.

Masalahnya, apapun gendernya, yang mereka bawa dalam tubuhnya adalah sama. Seonggok janin yang rapuh yang seharusnya mereka jaga sehati-hati mungkin. Daniel tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk kembali menimpa murid kesayangannya. Tapi Jihoon begitu marah dan selalu melakukan apa yang ia ingin lakukan.

"Jangan ikuti aku."

"Jihoon-"

"Kubilang jangan ikuti aku!"

"Dengar nak, aku tidak tahu kalau ia adalah Ahn Hyungseob yang selama ini kau ceritakan. Jadi aku-"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun. Pergilah. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengampunimu jika kau mendekatiku."

Daniel menghentikan langkah dan menatap punggung kokoh Jihoon yang terlihat rapuh dan semakin menjauh. Ia tahu Jihoon tidak mungkin serius dengan perkataannya. Jadi ia tetap mengikuti langkah Jihoon dengan jarak sejauh mungkin di belakang punggung itu.

"Bukankah gang ini menyimpan kenangan buruk? Kenapa kau masih mau mengambil jalan pintas di sini?"

Jihoon mengutuki suara sialan yang harus kembali ia dengar di tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Sebuah gang dimana Woojin memukuli wajahnya, menghukumnya tanpa ampun hingga tak berdaya di malam terkutuk itu.

Hyungseob melangkah pelan. Mendekati Jihoon yang berdiri tanpa sebuah gerakan. "Aku senang jalan ini begitu sepi. Sehingga tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan menyaksikan ketakutan dalam dirimu." Ucapan Hyungseob terdengar terlalu santai untuk seseorang yang baru saja mendapatkan sedikit luka bakar di separuh wajahnya. Kulit tipis itu memerah tidak biasa. Dan pakaian putih yang ternodai teh yang tidak lagi ia pedulikan.

Jihoon mendengus, "Aku? Takut? Yang benar saja." dan hanya dalam hitungan detik,

Bugh!

"Akh!"

Ia mencekik Hyungseob dengan kasar hingga punggungnya membentur dinding terdekat. Jihoon menjebaknya. Tidak ingin melepaskan. "Aku juga senang jalan ini begitu sepi. Sehingga tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan menyaksikan betapa menyedihkan dirimu." Ia melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas-" Hyungseob bisa saja memukul atau menendang Jihoon sebagai perlawanan. Terlalu buruk, ia memiliki refleks yang buruk dan otak yang berputar begitu lambat dalam situasi seperti ini. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah melepaskan cengkeraman kuat Jihoon menggunakan tangannya yang melemah.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan memberikan kesempatan bagimu untuk menatap indahnya dunia ini, untuk saat ini."

"Lepaskan!"

"Tapi jika sedikit saja aku melihatmu mendatangi dan menyentuh Woojin," Jihoon semakin menguatkan cengkeraman, "kau akan menyesal."

Dan di kalimat terakhir itu Jihoon melepaskan sentuhan.

Berjalan meninggalkan Hyungseob sendirian yang sibuk mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kapan aku bisa mengeluarkan bayiku?"

Hari berganti hari hingga tiba saatnya bagi Jihoon untuk memasang posisi yang tepat di dalam ruang persalinan. Sendirian. Hanya ditemani Hyunbin dan dua perawat yang akan membantu. Jihoon akan melakukannya di atas ranjang khas rumah sakit. Bukan meja persalinan yang sempit. Hyunbin memiliki suatu maksud di balik semua itu.

Daniel tidak datang karena ia akan menjalani sidang. Sementara Jinyoung dan Woojin masih harus menyelesaikan soal-soal ujian kelulusannya. Lalu kedua orang tua Jihoon dan Woojin? Mereka juga memiliki kesibukan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Mungkin akan segera datang begitu menyelesaikannya? Entahlah. Yang jelas Jihoon tidak mau mewujudkan ketakutan terbesarnya untuk berjuang sendirian dalam pertarungan antara hidup dan mati-nya saat ini.

Ia telah dibuat melebarkan kedua kaki di atas ranjang itu, terlihat siap untuk _show time._ Salah satu perawat mengawasi dan memeriksa seberapa jauh kesiapan bayinya untuk lahir di balik gaun rumah sakit yang Jihoon kenakan. Perawat lainnya menghapus keringat di wajah dan leher Jihoon, berusaha untuk membuatnya merasa senyaman mungkin. Meskipun pada kenyataannya apapun yang mereka lakukan, tidak akan pernah ada orang yang bisa membuat seseorang yang sedang melahirkan merasa nyaman.

Jihoon menampilkan kegelisahan melalui wajah dan gelagatnya. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuh tidak nyaman. Rasa sakit telah lama menyerang dan menyebar pada bagian bawah perut, dan menjalar hingga ke pinggang dan bagian punggung. Membuat tangan dan kakinya semakin lemas.

Ia merasa perutnya begitu mulas dan tubuhnya memanas hingga produksi keringat dingin semakin meningkat. Lendir bercampur darah mulai mengalir dari bagian selatan tubuh. Ia mulai merasa lelah. Rasanya ia ingin melarikan diri dari realita.

"Hanya perlu menunggu sekitar lima menit lagi." Hyunbin menjawab dengan segala perhitungannya. Ia mulai memasang masker dan sarung tangan.

"Lima menit? Kenapa lama sekali? Tidak bisakah aku mengeluarkannya sekarang saja? Nghhh...!" tekanan yang terjadi pada bagian perut membuat Jihoon mengejan secara spontan. Ia juga mencoba untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit itu dengan meremas seprai dengan kuat.

"Tidak, tidak, nak. Jangan mengejan sekarang. Kau harus tetap bersabar hingga terjadi bukaan yang sempurna. Kau tidak ingin mengalami gangguan saat puncaknya nanti kan? Bernafaslah." Hyunbin tidak ingin dituntut karena membantu seorang _bocah_ melahirkan dengan paksa sebelum saatnya tiba. Ia mencintai gelar dan profesinya. Ia tidak mau dipecat seperti Hwang Minhyun.

Jihoon merasa serba salah. Ia semakin frustrasi, "Tapi aku ingin sekarang. Aku sudah tidak kuat. Argh!" ia menghentakkan tubuh dengan kasar, menyebabkan kepala bayi terdorong sekaligus hingga ke gerbang. Membuat dirinya sendiri terkesiap.

"Dokter Kwon, puncak kepala bayinya sudah terlihat." Ujar perawat yang bertugas mengawasi akses bayi itu.

Hyunbin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia tahu betul bahwa perbuatan Jihoon barusan yang membuatnya demikian.

 _Dasar bocah tidak sabaran…_

Dokter itu berkata secara internal.

Namun ketika melihat angka yang menunjukkan usia Jihoon di atas salah satu nakas adalah delapan belas, sisi rasional otaknya mengatakan,

 _Oh iya. Benar juga. Ia kan masih bocah. Masih terlalu muda untuk melahirkan anak._

 _Dan terlalu muda untuk menyikapi situasi ini secara dewasa._

Hyunbin bersiap untuk melakukan tugas dan memeriksa kondisi jalan keluar bayi itu, "Perineum tidak sobek. Kita harus melakukan pengguntingan."

Seorang perawat meraih sebuah gunting khusus. Benda itu benar-benar lancip, panjang, mengkilap, dan mata pisaunya begitu tajam. Bisa mereka lihat dari kilauannya ketika terkena cahaya lampu di sana. Jihoon membulatkan mata melihat itu, "Jangan! Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kumohon jangan lakukan itu..."

Hyunbin menerima benda tajam steril itu segera di tangan kanannya, "Kami harus melakukan ini agar kau bisa mengeluarkan bayimu. Tenang saja, rasa sakitnya telah tertutupi oleh kontraksi hebat yang telah terjadi." Ia mengarahkan gunting khusus itu pada organ yang dimaksud. Organ lunak yang seharusnya secara alami terkoyak akibat dorongan kuat kepala bayi.

Jihoon hanya bisa pasrah menjalani prosedur. Merintih dengan sakit yang begitu sakit ketika Hyunbin benar-benar menggunting salah satu bagian daging di sekitar selangkangan Jihoon untuk menciptakan sobekan yang membuat ngilu siapapun yang melihat. Entah itu Woojin, Jinyoung, atau Daniel, ketiganya mungkin tidak akan tega. Sudah terlalu banyak penderitaan Jihoon yang ketiganya saksikan selama kehamilannya. Tidak perlu ditambah-tambah menyaksikan rasa sakit lainnya seperti saat ini.

Beberapa detik berikutnya Jihoon mulai mendorong atas instruksi yang diberikan.

"Nghhh... hhh..." ia benar-benar mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga hingga urat-urat di lehernya menyembul. Ia merasa sesak nafas. Tapi ia akan mengerahkan usaha terbesarnya saat ini. Ia akan berjuang demi menghadirkan satu nyawa untuk bisa menatap indahnya dunia. Itu adalah esensi dari ia yang mempertahankannya selama ini.

Namun setelah beberapa kali mendorong dan tidak merasakan perubahan signifikan, ia menghentakkan kepala. Hampir menyerah. Ia berhenti mendorong. Ia pikir ini tidak akan berhasil. Ia memiliki bayi yang gemuk. Benda itu terlalu besar untuk ia keluarkan melalui jalan keluar yang begitu sempit. Benda itu bahkan tidak berhasil keluar satu sentipun melewati tubuhnya. Namun tidak mungkin bagi Hyunbin untuk menggunting organ tadi untuk merobeknya lebih lebar lagi. Itu akan sangat berbahaya.

"Hhh... sakit sekali... hhh... tolong panggilkan ibuku..." Jihoon mulai menangis. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah ia tahan sejak beberapa jam terakhir karena tetap ingin terlihat kuat meskipun sedang merasakan apa yang biasanya dialami wanita.

Seketika rasa bersalah menyergapnya. Ia merasa bersalah pada ibunya, atas rasa sakit yang dialami ketika melahirkan dirinya dulu. Sekarang ia bisa memahami rasa sakit itu. Dan bisa benar-benar memahami kenapa ia tidak boleh menyakiti perasaan wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Sementara ia selalu mengecewakan wanita itu dalam hidupnya dengan berbagai alasan.

Sekarang ia ingin meminta maaf pada ibunya, meskipun wanita itu sendiri pernah menyetujui tuan Park untuk mengusir Jihoon dan berhenti menganggapnya sebagai anak. Jihoon tidak peduli lagi. Ia hanya ingin meminta doa pada ibunya untuk kelancaran persalinan ini.

Tapi di mana sosok itu ketika ia benar-benar membutuhkannya sekarang?

Mata Jihoon terbelalak ketika merasakan sesuatu memasuki jalan keluar bayi itu. Hyunbin baru saja memaksakan kedua tangannya masuk ke sana. Dinding itu elastis, dan Hyunbin hanya sedang berusaha untuk bisa membuat lubang interseks itu menjadi lebih elastis dari sebelumnya. Kedua telapak tangannya bisa menyentuh kepala bayi itu di dalam sana. Ia bisa menyentuh sepasang telinga kecil, kedua belah pipi, dan dagu mungil dalam satu sentuhan. Dan tak lama ia kembali mengeluarkan tangannya. Memastikan bahwa sekarang bayi itu bisa keluar dengan lebih mudah.

"Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan kembalilah mendorong, nak."

"Dokter... tolong p-panggilkan ibuku... aku tidak b-bisa melakukan semua ini s-sendirian..."

Hyunbin mengabulkan apa yang Jihoon inginkan. Jihoon memang benar-benar membutuhkan dukungan mental dan verbal secara konkrit saat ini.

Seorang perawat berjalan menuju koridor dan bertanya apakah ibu dari pasien telah tiba.

"Saya ibunya. Bagaimana kondisi putra saya?" jawab nyonya Kim yang sudah berada di sana.

Sang perawat meminta wanita itu untuk ikut dengannya memasuki ruangan.

"Sayang..." sang ibu menggenggam tangan Jihoon begitu erat. Ia mengelus puncak kepala putra kandungnya itu dan membisikkan berbaris kalimat motivasi di telinganya. Ia paham betul apa yang Jihoon rasakan saat ini.

"Eomma... aku... a-aku... aku tidak bisa..." Jihoon berada di puncak kesakitannya seumur hidupnya. Beribu urat putus. Ia merasa seluruh tulang punggungnya patah.

"Bisa. Kau pasti bisa. Kau dan bayimu telah berjuang bersama-sama melawan alang rintang selama ini. Sekarang malaikat kecilmu ingin sekali bertemu dengan ibunya. Kau tidak akan melewatkan ini. Ini adalah saat yang kau tunggu-tunggu."

"Tapi aku sangat mengantuk... aku lelah... aku ingin sekali merasakan kasur empukku dan tidur dalam dekapan hangat Woojin..."

"Jangan khawatir sayang. Kau akan segera mendapatkan seluruh kenyamanan itu setelah semua ini berakhir, oke? Maka dari itu, berusahalah." Wanita itu menghapus air mata kesakitan Jihoon yang mengalir semakin deras dari sepasang matanya. Mengecup lembut kedua kelopak mata basah itu bergantian. Dan Jihoon tidak membuka lagi matanya.

"Jangan menutup mata. Buka matamu nak." Ujar Hyunbin selain memberi instruksi untuk bernafas dengan benar.

.

.

.

Woojin memainkan ponsel setelah menyelesaikan seluruh soal ujian dengan yakin. Ia telah berjuang keras sejak kecil. Kenapa harus meragukan lagi kemampuan dirinya yang selalu mendapatkan juara kelas setiap tahunnya?

 _She's coming._

Adalah kalimat yang ia baca di ruang obrolannya bersama Jihoon.

Ia sudah berdebar-debar pagi ini karena akan menghadapi ujian bahasa Korea. Dan setelah menghela nafas lega setelah melalui salah satu mata ujian tersulit itu, sekarang ia kembali dibuat berdebar-debar akan kabar yang ia terima langsung dari Jihoon tentang persalinannya.

Ia belum mendengar bel berbunyi tetapi ia meminta izin keluar lebih cepat dengan alasan apa adanya. Dan segera mendatangi kelas Jinyoung untuk mengabarinya. Siapa tahu Bae Jinyoung ingin pergi bersama?

Tapi di ambang pintu, pengawas mengatakan bahwa Jinyoung masih harus menyelesaikan sepuluh soal tersulit yang tidak akan begitu saja diselesaikan dalam waktu lima menit.

Woojin tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Ia harus pergi sekarang juga.

"Hai sayang."

Dan ia baru saja melangkahkan kaki di halaman sekolah ketika mendengar suara familiar yang telah lama ia lupakan.

"Hyungseob."

Woojin membeku. Ia setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata, bahkan tidak memiliki ide untuk menghentikan Hyungseob dari gerakannya yang sedang berusaha meraih sebuah ponsel di tangan Woojin.

"Jadi ia akan melahirkan sekarang?" Hyungseob berujar setelah membaca satu kalimat obrolan dari Jihoon yang tidak sempat Woojin tutup. Woojin mengantisipasi sebuah kabar susulan hingga tidak memasukkan telepon genggam itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Kau benar-benar yakin ia adalah seseorang yang kau inginkan?" Hyungseob melanjutkan. "Bukankah kau mencariku selama ini? Sekarang aku ada di depan matamu. Kau akan meninggalkanku begitu saja? Aku, seseorang yang berbagi perasaan yang sama denganmu selama ini. Yang sejak awal selalu mewarnai hari-harimu tanpa pernah mengecewakanmu. Akan kau tinggalkan untuk seseorang yang telah menghilangkan nyawa adikmu yang sangat kau cintai?"

"Aku-"

"Setelah perpisahan kita, ada banyak hal yang terjadi." Ia memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam saku jas seragam sekolah Woojin. "Kau harus tahu apa salah satunya." Tatapan matanya selalu membuat Woojin kehilangan kecerdasan. Ia selalu mampu membuat Woojin hanya memikirkan perasaan cinta, dan melupakan logika di belakang kepala. "Ikutlah denganku. kita harus bicara. Kau punya waktu untukku kan, di samping kewajibanmu untuk pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang?"

Keduanya dipisahkan dalam keadaan masih saling ingin memiliki dan tidak ingin melepaskan. Woojin tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia telah berpisah dengan Hyungseob, lagipula.

Ia tidak akan melewatkan ini.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Q: _Update nya kapan lagi ff_ _ **krisyeol**_ _nya?_

A: Paling aku cuma bakal repost yg lama aja sih :'] ff krisyeol aku banyak, dan salah satunya pengen aku remake ke 2park ini wkwkwk.

.

D: _Kalo punya akun_ _ **wattpad**_ _jangan lah pindah lapak._

F: Ga sampe pindah sepenuhnya sih. Aku sempet mikir buat double aja gitu. Di ffn iya, di watty juga iya. Tapi aku pikir lagi, engga deh. Udah ffn aja. Di watty aku cuma bikin reading list aja deh haha.

.

S: _**Hyunjin**_ _kalo ga salah nama cewek-cowok deh._

R: Iya. Makanya kan di chap kemaren ujin bilang kalo itu tuh nama uniseks xD

.

S: _7 bulan berarti udah gak ngidam ya? Yah ga bisa nyiksa_ _ **ujin**_ _._

R: Ngidamnya jihoon mah nyiksa nya ke jinyoung yang penyabar, haha.

.

S: _Selama udah izin ma author 2 fic yg di remake aku selalu dukung._

R: Iya, izin. Izin ama diri sendiri :']

.

S: _Huwaaa kakak ternyata bener bener_ _ **ichinisan**_ _. Senangnyaaa._

R: Lah emang napa? xD dan, 1-3. Ichinisan1-3. Awas jangan diilangin loh. Itu udah jadi satu kesatuan wkwkwk *padahal meaning nya sama.

.

S: _Tiba tiba bahas_ _ **stray kids**_ _. Mentang mentang mau debut ya?_

R: AAMIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN.

.

D: _Kasih nama_ _ **park yerim**_ _aja?_

F: Itu mah kan nama adek nya ujin wkwkwwk.

.

Q: _Apakah di chap selanjutnya ada adegan_ _ **woojin**_ _menyapa bebynya? Ngehehehe._

A: Udah di skip dua bulan :p

.

Q: _Suka_ _ **hunkai**_ _juga?_

A: Itu mah otp pertama aku di exo :'] ya ampun jadi inget lagi kan pas mereka debut 2012 itu aku masih kls dua SMA dan langsung ngeship mereka :']

.

Q: _Kalo liat banyak komennya di mana sih?_

A: Buka ffn nya harus via browser. Kalo pake app nya emang ga diliatin jumlah review :]

.

D: _Kalo nama sihhh hmmm_ _ **park jisoo**_ _gimana?_

F: Park jisoo sama kek leader nya twice dong xD

.

Q: _Kapan_ _ **daniel**_ _selesai ngajar home schooling_ _ **jihoon**_ _?_

A: Ketika ujian kelulusan udah berakhir. Berarti bentar lagi. Cuma tinggal menghitung hari. Kan jihoon juga sama, lagi ujian. Tapi lahiran di tengah tengah hari ujian itu xD

.

Aku beneran ga kepikiran buat munculin hyungseob lagi. Tapi pemikiran itu tetiba dateng kemaren kemaren. Jadi ya gini. Maaf ya :p tapi tenang aja, dia ga hamil kok *emmm ah, really? /shy/

Banyak yg ngerasa kalo perubahan perasaan ujin ke jihoon itu terlalu cepet dan drastis. Aku pikir engga. Sebelumnya udah ditunjukin ujin yg mulai jeles ama cowok laen yg jihoon sukai. Terus skip time sebulan. Dalam sebulan itu (seperti hyungseob yg pergi selama empat bulan) ada banyak hal yg terjadi. Salah satunya perubahan perasaan ujin ke jihoon. Tapi aku tetep jaga jaga in case kalian ngerasa ini terlalu tiba tiba *dan bener aja kan? xD jadi chap kemaren aku kasih judul _coup_ yg diambil dari kata coup d'etat alias kudeta yg berarti tindakan tiba tiba.

Terus banyak yg bilang alur chap kemaren kecepetan. Yah, kalian pasti ga biasa dengan ff ini yg biasanya alurnya cuma jalan di situ pas usia kandungan jihoon empat bulan, chap kemaren tetiba di skip ampe berbulan bulan. Aku pikir sebuah konflik baru beres dan 2park udah bersatu. Jadi kita udah tau mereka cuma bakal bikin momen manis tanpa beban. Jadi aku tunjukin salah satunya aja. Dan juga, alur ff bisa jadi cepet atau lambat sesuai kebutuhan.

But overall, kalo semua itu bikin kalian ngerasa ga nyaman aku minta maaf :]

Maaf juga karena telat update. Wifi rumah sempet bermasalah dan baru bener kemaren. Aku aja baru sempet donlot mv boomerang tadi masa :']

Sebagai gantinya ini aku melek malem malem nulis ini. Sekalian beres beres rumah haha #yhadiacurhatlagi

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **Kwonfire101 | Devine GG | Chotan**

 **Folkpeople | nerdaniel | Taman Mawar**

 **Shineestar | Dark Woojin | rikaexo**

 **xXx Tinki Winki xXx | inspirit94er | ChamseByongari**

 **RiskaTae | tong | the-park-duo**

 **Burungpipit101 | nikesulliha | alnesa**

 **Sausageku | Olafguanlin | Wink Boy 052999**

 **Pinksausages | Danielover11 | SaRaNgHaE**

 **Zhixiu | ddauddage | sayang**

 **Shinyoung | Hwamzzi | lemonkiwiapple**

 **Wannables | lalida | juice88**

 **Always2park | Guest**

Special thanks to:

 **Illan | xiaoritaoktavia | luxerrie**

 **Sulind15 | bulanagustus | Park Youngie**

 **Mingoo Jeon | Bungkustapayochi17 | byhoonce**

 **Seolhanna97 | ChientzNimea2Wind | chanchancy**

 **Aya Narita | maya han | meimei**

 **vanilattxe | sugadt | little sweetrara**

 **Lee Junyoung | nicelline | Guest**

Di luar dugaan, kalian beneran review ga pake akun ya haha.

Maaf kalo masih ada di antara kalian yg suka chat aku ga dibuka sama sekali. Somehow akun itu ga bisa dibuka lagi /cry in greek/ jadi kalo mau chat aku add aja id: swaggah18041991 sama oopsipartitionagain. Add aja dua duanya. Tar aku bales pake salah satu akun.

Sampai ketemu sama debay di chap depan ya~

Next target 549+ oke? :*


	14. M U R M U R

**MPREG BERALIRAN TEGANGAN TINGGI**

 **SEGERA TUTUP CHAPTER INI JIKA TERLALU MENJIJIKKAN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon masih berusaha mendorong bayinya keluar. Dengan sang ibu yang menggenggam tangannya saat ini.

Ia terengah di antara dorongan-dorongannya. Menarik nafas dalam, menggigit bibir bawah dan mengatupkan mata erat ketika mengejan dengan kuat. "Nghhh!"

Dan ia berhasil mengeluarkan kepala bayinya.

"Kerja bagus nak. Lanjutkan. Tarik nafas lagi." Hyunbin tak henti-hentinya memberikan instruksi untuk bernafas dan mengejan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telepon berdering.

"Maaf nyonya. Tolong matikan telepon anda." Ujar seorang perawat dengan hati-hati pada nyonya Kim.

Wanita itu meraih telepon genggam dari dalam saku rok pendeknya. Dan terdiam ketika melihat nama pemanggil dalam layar.

"Sebentar sayang, aku akan segera kembali." Bisiknya pada Jihoon dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Dengan perasaan tidak rela, Jihoon terpaksa kembali berjuang sendirian.

"Anakku sedang melahirkan. Aku harus menemaninya. Kenapa kau memintaku melakukan itu di saat seperti ini?!" bentak wanita itu pada orang di seberang, di hadapan Park Woojin yang baru saja tiba di koridor.

Ya, ia datang.

Bisa dibayangkan apa yang lebih buruk dari ia yang lebih memilih untuk pergi pada orang lain di saat istrinya berada di ambang hidup dan mati?

Nyonya Kim segera menyelesaikan percakapan itu ketika di saat brsamaan seorang perawat kembali muncul ke permukaan untuk meminta wanita itu kembali ke dalam ruangan.

"Nak, temani Jihoon. Aku harus segera pergi. Ada masalah genting yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan." Ujar wanita itu pada menantu kesayangannya.

"Aku?"

"Kau adalah sumber kekuatan terbesar untuk membantunya berjuang saat ini."

Woojin mengangguk mantap, "Aku mengerti, eomma."

"Dan sampaikan maafku padanya karena tidak bisa kembali."

Dan Woojin mengikuti sang perawat memasuki ruangan dan melihat Jihoon yang kesusahan. Ia juga sempat melihat kepala bayi yang sudah keluar dari lubang interseks Jihoon. Dan itu terlihat sangat mengerikan baginya.

 _Bagaimana Jihoon melakukannya?_

Sekarang ia yang menggenggam tangan Jihoon. Menyalurkan kekuatan. Namun Jihoon menepisnya. Ia memukul bahu Woojin dengan begitu kuat hingga semua orang bisa mendengar suara pukulan yang keras dari sana. "Keluar, Park Woojin!"

"Hei, kau kenapa sayang? Aku berada di sini untuk mendampingimu." Keheranan Woojin mengalahkan rasa sakit yang mendera bagian pundaknya.

"Kau tidak mau melihatku dalam kondisi seperti ini. Aku sangat jelek. Kau akan berhenti mencintaiku..." Jihoon hanya merasa malu karena ia merasa terlihat sangat buruk dengan wajah memerah dan basah oleh keringat dan air mata.

Woojin menyemat senyum tulus, "Tidak sayang," ia kembali meraih tangan lemah Jihoon, mengenggamnya, "Kau indah," mengecup kepala Jihoon yang basah, "Kau sangat cantik dalam keadaan seperti ini," mengusapinya, mengalirkan afeksi lebih banyak, "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak dibuat semakin jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sedang berjuang untuk menghadirkan anakku di dunia ini?"

Jihoon ingin melayang mendengar deretan kalimat manis itu. Tapi ia tidak ingat untuk sedikit saja memikirkannya. Ia masih merintih kesakitan di sela-sela nafas yang terengah.

Woojin menatap Hyunbin. Yang ditatap memberi kode padanya dan Woojin mengangguk.

Inilah saatnya untuk memasang posisi _dangle_.

Keduanya telah merencanakan ini sebelumnya tanpa sepengetahuan Jihoon.

Yah, sekarang terjawab sudah kenapa Jihoon melakukan persalinan di atas ranjang. Bukan meja persalinan umumnya.

Woojin naik ke atas ranjang itu dan berposisi yang membuat ia menempelkan dadanya dengan punggung Jihoon. Sepasang kakinya ditekuk dan terbuka mengapit tubuh Jihoon yang tangannya bertumpu pada lutut Woojin. "Ayo sayang. Kau sangat hebat. Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu _baby_." Woojin mengusapi bahu Jihoon, turun ke bagian bisepnya. Berpindah ke pinggang dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku lelah sayang... Aku ingin tidur denganmu..." Jihoon sedikit merengek. Ia benar-benar ingin segera keluar dari situasi ini. Ini semua terlalu berat.

"Tidak sayang. Kau kuat. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Sisanya dokter yang akan menarik seluruh tubuhnya keluar."

Jihoon melanjutkan tangis sebagai jawaban kali ini. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dan Woojin juga tidak menyerah. Ia membisikkan kalimat motivasi dan berbaris kata cinta. Jihoon bisa menangkapnya tapi tidak memberikan reaksi. Ia mengerti Woojin hanya ingin mendistraksinya dari rasa sakit luar biasa yang sedang ia hadapi. Jihoon meremas kuat lutut Woojin untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit. Dari sana Woojin bisa mengerti kesakitan yang Jihoon rasakan. Bahkan ia bisa melihat urat yang menyembul di bagian leher Jihoon.

Bermenit-menit dilalui dengan penuh perjuangan dan ketegangan.

Hingga Jihoon melakukan dorongan terakhir, ia meremas lutut Woojin semakin kuat, "Aaargh!" diiringi dengan teriakan keras suara dalam.

Bayi itu lahir tanpa tangis.

Ia baru menangis ketika Hyunbin memukul-mukul pelan pantatnya. "Waktu kelahiran 2 Februari 2018 jam 06:11 sore."

"Woojin... ia berhasil..." Jihoon berujar lemah. Air matanya berjatuhan semakin banyak. Ia kembali terisak. Woojin tersenyum lebar. Mengecup kepala Jihoon sekali lagi. "Kau yang berhasil. Lihat. Kau sudah berhasil melahirkannya."

Jihoon berusaha memutar otot leher untuk menoleh pada Woojin, "Kami berhasil..."

Woojin melihat bayinya yang masih berlumuran darah itu berada di tangan perawat. Sosok nyata makhluk mungil itu seperti mimpi baginya dan Jihoon. Bukan lagi sekedar bayang-bayang imajinasi. Bukan lagi sebuah persona yang kabur. Itu adalah bayi yang besar. Bayi terbesar yang lahir di rumah sakit ini hari ini. Sekarang tentang Jihoon yang terlihat sangat gemuk seperti mengandung bayi kembar di masa kehamilannya menjadi masuk akal. Ia akan mendapatkan sangat banyak jahitan setelah ini.

Hyunbin menyerahkan sebuah gunting bersih yang masih baru ke tangan Woojin. Woojin mengerjap. Tersadar dari lamunan singkat. Ia menerima benda tajam itu dengan tangan bergetar, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" rasa bingung telah membuatnya mengabaikan bau tajam darah yang menguar di seisi ruangan.

" _Just cut the umbilical cord right in the middle."_

Woojin melepaskan sentuhan dari Jihoon dengan hati-hati. Turun dari ranjang dan bersama para perawat menyandarkan punggung Jihoon ke tempat tidur pelan-pelan.

Semua orang memperhatikan bagaimana Woojin memutus tali pusat itu perlahan.

Setelah itu Hyunbin menarik tali tebal itu keluar dari dalam tubuh Jihoon, dan segala yang perlu dikeluarkan hingga isi rahim benar-benar bersih.

Seorang perawat mem- _bundle_ bayi itu di dalam kain yang lembut dan hangat dan menyerahkannya ke pelukan Jihoon. Berencana untuk memandikannya nanti. Jihoon harus segera menyentuh bayinya.

"Ia lahir dalam keadaan sempurna." Woojin membiarkan telunjuknya digenggam tangan mungil bayinya. Tangis Jihoon berubah menjadi senyuman lebar. Ia berusaha seperti itu dalam kondisinya yang sangat lemah. Tangan lain Woojin merapikan helaian rambut Jihoon yang terlihat berantakan.

"Jadi, anak pertama kalian akan diberi nama apa? Kami akan membuat data kelahirannya secara lengkap sekarang. Berat dan panjang badan akan kami ukur nanti."

Jihoon menatap Woojin.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya?"

.

.

.

Flashback

"Setelah perpisahan kita, ada banyak hal yang terjadi." Hyungseob memasukkan ponsel milik Woojin ke dalam saku jas seragam sekolah sang empunya. "Kau harus tahu apa salah satunya." Tatapan matanya selalu membuat Woojin kehilangan kecerdasan. Ia selalu mampu membuat Woojin hanya memikirkan perasaan cinta, dan melupakan logika di belakang kepala. "Ikutlah denganku. kita harus bicara. Kau punya waktu untukku kan, di samping kewajibanmu untuk pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang?"

Keduanya dipisahkan dalam keadaan masih saling ingin memiliki dan tidak ingin melepaskan. Woojin tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia telah berpisah dengan Hyungseob, lagipula.

Ia tidak akan melewatkan ini.

Ya, jika ia tidak cukup waras untuk melakukannya.

"Maaf Hyungseob. Uber pesananku sudah menunggu." Ia berusaha memberikan jawaban terbaik. "Kita bisa berbicara nanti. Kau bisa menghubungiku begitu aku menyelesaikan acaraku hari ini." ia berencana untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini baik-baik dan kembali menjalani hari normalnya dengan baik.

Memang benar keduanya dipisahkan dalam keadaan masih saling ingin memiliki dan tidak ingin melepaskan. Memang benar Woojin tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia telah berpisah dengan Hyungseob.

Tapi justru itu, ia merasa bahwa Hyungseob meninggalkannya sudah terlalu lama. Dan segalanya telah berubah sekarang. Ia selalu berada di sisi Jihoon. Jihoon telah mendominasi nyaris seluruh isi kepala Woojin dan Woojin tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Ia sudah terlalu memuja dan mencintai Park Jihoon seorang.

Jika saat itu Hyungseob lebih memilih untuk tidak mengabari Woojin dan membuat Woojin melupakannya sekarang, jangan salahkan Woojin.

"Kau tidak mau mendengarkanku?" Hyungseob berujar tidak percaya.

"Hubungi aku. Aku akan mendengarkanmu nanti." Woojin mereduplikasi kalimat. Ia memberikan senyuman tulus sebelum berlalu dari jangka pandang Hyungseob yang membeku.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Ia meninggalkanku untuk Park Jihoon." Hyungseob berdecih. "Hebat sekali brandalan itu."

Ia sudah benar-benar kehilangan jejak Woojin ketika ia melangkah keluar gerbang sekolah. Dan seseorang tiba-tiba mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya. "Hei, siapa kau? Lepaskan!" ia ingin berontak. Namun ia terlalu lemah untuk seseorang yang kuat yang mencengkeramnya.

Ia ditarik paksa ke suatu tempat hingga dipertemukan dengan orang asing lainnya.

"Siapa kau? Siapa kalian?"

Lelaki itu menampilkan seringaian mengerikan. Sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari Park Jihoon, menurut Hyungseob.

"Aku Lai Guanlin."

Hyungseob mengerutkan kening. Ia melihat Guanlin dan temannya itu tidak memakai baju seragam yang sama dengan milik sekolah lamanya. "Aku tidak mengenal kalian."

"Tapi aku mengenalmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Park Jihoon dan Park Woojin kan?"

"Itu bukan sekolahku."

Guanlin melangkah mendekat pada Hyungseob. "Jangan mengelak. Aku tahu kau melangkah keluar dari bangunan pendidikan itu."

"Kau tidak melihat aku tidak memakai baju seragam sekolah itu?"

"Tapi aku tetap tahu kau bersekolah di sana."

"Tapi itu dulu! Dan itu bukan urusanmu!"

Bugh!

"Akh!"

Guanlin meninju perut Hyungseob dengan kuat. Hyungseob menunduk. Itu terasa sakit. Ia ingin memeganginya jika bukan karena pergerakan tangannya masih terkunci teman Guanlin itu. Ia memang lemah. Maka dari itu di sekolahnya dulu ia membutuhkan perlindungan di balik punggung kokoh Park Woojin.

Tidak, tidak hanya dulu. Mungkin ia masih membutuhkannya hingga saat ini. Atau mungkin selamanya?

"Kenapa? Apakah sakit? Biar kubantu mengusapinya untukmu." Ujar Guanlin dengan nada main-main. Tapi ia benar-benar melakukannya.

Tubuh Hyungseob bergetar ketika merasakan sentuhan lain di tubuhnya. Ia hanya takut jika lelaki di hadapannya ini akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari ini.

"Sebelah sini, benar kan?" Guanlin mengusap satu titik di bagian perut Hyungseob. "Berarti aku harus memukulmu di bagian lain yang masih kuat."

"Tolong lepaskan aku. Aku tidak memiliki urusan apapun denganmu..."

"Tentu saja kau punya. Kau adalah bagian dari mereka yang selalu melakukan tawuran dengan sekolah kami."

"Aku tidak pernah terlibat di dalam hal semacam itu!"

"Diam!" lelaki lainnya menodongkan sebuah pisau lipat yang terarah ke bagian leher Hyungseob.

"Tidak, jangan menggunakan senjata. Itu tidak jantan. Kau bisa memukulnya dengan tanganmu saja jika kau mau." Guanlin berujar pada temannya.

Hyungseob berontak dan berhasil membuat mata benda tajam itu menggores bagian lehernya dan meneteskan darah.

"Turunkan itu dan simpanlah. Kita akan membicarakannya dengan cara yang lebih baik dengan anak ini." Guanlin melanjutkan. Dan lelaki itu mematuhinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Hyungseob bertanya ketakutan.

"Kau mengenal Park Jihoon dan Park Woojin."

 _Lalu?_

Flashback end

.

.

.

"Park Gyeo-wool."

Demikian Jihoon menjawab ketika Jinyoung bertanya siapa nama bayinya.

Sesuai keinginannya, Woojin yang memberikan nama. Woojin ingin sekali menamai anaknya Park Yeoreum, tapi sekarang bukanlah musim panas. Ingin menamainya Park Bom, tapi musim semi masih tiga bulan lagi. Jadi ia memilih Gyeoul yang berarti musim dingin.

"Tapi kami akan memanggilnya Jiwoo." Jihoon melanjutkan.

"Jiwoo? Kenapa jauh sekali?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Sudah biarkan saja ia melakukan apa yang ia inginkan." Woojin yang menjawab. Jihoon telah mempertaruhkan nyawa demi bayinya beberapa jam yang lalu. Jadi kenapa Woojin harus melarangnya melakukan apa yang ia mau?

Jinyoung dan Daehwi adalah pengunjung pertama begitu Jihoon dipindahkan ke sebuah kamar inap. Keduanya berebut untuk menggendong Jiwoo. Daehwi terlalu berisik. Ia bisa membangunkan bayi yang baru saja berhasil ditidurkan dengan susah payah itu. Jadi semuanya berakhir dengan Jinyoung yang mengalah. Daehwi begitu antusias dengan bayi yang sekarang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Jinyoung, bagaimana cara untuk membuat benda ini?" Daehwi bisa dikategorikan ke dalam usia orang dewasa. Tentu ia tidak sepolos itu untuk tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

Dan dengan mudahnya Jinyoung menjawab, "Nanti akan kuajarkan."

Dan keempat manusia di dalam ruangan itu tertawa bersama. Sehingga kehangatan kentara menyelimuti atmosfer mereka.

Jihoon dan Woojin telah melewati tahap ini dengan sukses. Keduanya akan menghadapi tahap selanjutnya dalam daftar ujian hidup mereka untuk bisa mencapai puncak kesempurnaan.

Keduanya siap untuk menghadapi konflik ringan di masa yang akan datang. Mereka membutuhkan itu untuk tetap menjaga hubungannya tetap sehat. Dan mereka harap, tidak akan ada badai yang terlalu kencang yang akan menerjang kehidupan rumah tangga mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

S: _Rasanya ngilu banget baca narasi proses persalinannya_ _ **jiun**_ _:"[_

R: Aku aja ngetiknya ngerasa gimanaaa gitu :']

.

Q: _Apa yang sudah terjadi selama 4 bulan itu?_

A: Hyungseob masuk sekolah di tempat tinggalnya yg baru. Menjalani kehidupan normal sebagai siswa, sambil ga berhenti mikirin ujin dan tertekan. Dan mempertimbangkan apakah dia harus balik ke ujin? Dan inilah keputusannya.

.

Q: _Benerkah kalo_ _ **woojin**_ _masih cari_ _ **seobie**_ _selama 4 bulan?_

A: Iya... dia masih nyari nyari hyungseob gitu di awal. Tapi kesananya engga kok xD

.

S: _Aku baru baca karna sibuk mau UN._

R: Belajar gih. Jangan baca ff mulu wkwkwk.

.

D: _Awas aja kalo ntar bayinya_ _ **jiun**_ _pas udah brojolan dia (_ _ **ucup**_ _) apa apain._

F: Aku ga pernah kepikiran ini tapi kamu malah ngasih aku inspirasi *smirk* aku kepikiran buat bikin hyungseob nyulik anaknya 2park ntar.

.

D: _**Ucup**_ _jangan hamil dong ka :[ masa_ _ **ujin**_ _harus poligami._

F: Mau nih ujin poligami? /shy/

.

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **Whitebeaver | Pssst | MiOS**

 **CellineJeonnie | vanilattxe | rikaexo**

 **Kwonfire101 | Chotan | Just05**

 **Keys13th | saylalalalala | Lee Junyoung**

 **Devine GG | nerdaniel | Afifah**

 **Sherllll26 | xiaoritaoktavia | Taman Mawar**

 **Shineestar | Juice88 | Hwamzzi**

 **Luxerrie | Always2park | Guest**

Special thanks to:

 **Inspirit94er | Park Youngie | nicelline**

 **Illan | tong | chanchancy**

 **Aya Narita | sugadt | seolhanna97**

 **Sayang | little sweetrara | 12nnth**

 **Byhoonce | meimei | Bungkustapayochi17**

 **Guest**

Hi. It's me again, ichinisan1-3 –karena aku bukan makhluk berbatang yg bisa terbang jadi jangan panggil aku dengan penname akun ini :p – yg sedang dirundung masalah di akun sebelah dan terancam ngapusin seluruh cerita di dalam akunnya karena sebuah alasan #yhadiacurhat.

Buat yg bilang adegan lahirannya familiar, hmmm aku ga akan bosen bosennya ngasih tau bahwa ini adalah ff remake. Jadi ada banyak sekali adegan hasil copas dari ff sumber remake itu dan salah satunya adegan ini :]

Di chap kemaren aku udah bilang ama kalian kalo hyungseob itu ga hamil. Tapi banyak bgt yg ga percaya. Kapan emang aku pernah boong ama kalian? :'] paling mempermainkan perasaan kalian doang dengan ngasih plot twist di beberapa chapter :v tapi... kalian emang beneran mau kalo itu terjadi? /shy/

Terus buat kalian yg di chap kemaren udah maki maki ujin *geleng geleng kepala* menyesallah kalian telah ngata ngatain tuan baik hati dan setia ini xD

Tadinya emang aku mau fokusin cerita ini aja dulu abis itu baru publish ff baru. Tapi karena udah banyak yg nanyain, jadi aku udah post itu ff dari kemaren kemaren. Tapi ternyata ga banyak yg baca wkwkwk gpp deh kalo emang temanya ga sesuai dengan selera kalian, skip aja cerita itu :']

Next target 622+ ya :*


	15. T E N T A T I V E

Ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya Jihoon merasa iri pada suaminya sendiri. Meskipun Woojin selalu berjalan di bawah kepatuhan pada kedua orang tuanya sepanjang hidupnya, hidup ia tampak begitu sempurna. Ia tampan, keturunan orang berada, dan memiliki otak cemerlang dalam bidang akademik. Dan melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan hingga ke perguruan tinggi. Itu yang paling Jihoon garisbawahi. Meskipun Jihoon terlihat terlalu buruk di sekolahnya dulu, bukan berarti ia tidak menginginkan pendidikan yang sama dengan apa yang Woojin jalani saat ini. Ia sangat ingin, tentu saja. Menjadi mahasiswa adalah standar status yang dimiliki pemuda-pemuda seusianya di negerinya jika tidak menjadi seorang idol atau profesi apapun yang menjanjikan. Tapi melihat bagaimana ia memiliki bayi dan harus merawatnya, ia hanya menelan keinginan itu sendirian. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Jihoon tidak akan menyalahkan anaknya. Karena justru anaknya terasa jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan melanjutkan pendidikan. Hanya saja ia berpikir, jika bisa menggarap keduanya sekaligus, kenapa tidak?

Ini adalah permulaan baru lainnya bagi kehidupan Park Jihoon dan Park Woojin. Tinggal tidak lagi berada di bawah naungan atap yang sama dengan kedua orang tua Woojin. Mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana sekarang. Tapi itu adalah hadiah termahal yang mereka terima dari tuan Park. Selebihnya, pria paruh baya itu membiarkan kedua putranya untuk hidup mandiri. Mulai menghidupi diri sendiri. Memiliki anak di usia yang terlalu dini adalah pilihan Woojin. Jadi tuan Park akan membuat putranya itu belajar untuk memikul sebuah tanggung jawab.

Motor sport milik Jihoon adalah satu-satunya kendaraan yang mereka bawa. Jihoon terlalu menyayangi motor itu lagipula. Ia tidak memiliki niatan untuk menjualnya. Tapi benda itu tampak tidak berguna sekarang. Ia hidup berkeluarga. Ada bayi di antara ia dan Woojin. Mereka membutuhkan sebuah mobil. Nyonya Lee ingin memberikan satu untuk mereka, tapi Woojin menolak dengan alasan pajak yang terlalu tinggi yang harus ia bayar dengan gaji bulanan miliknya yang tidak begitu banyak. Maka dari itu keluarga yang memiliki mobil di negaranya hanyalah orang-orang dari kalangan berada. Sisanya menggunakan bis, taksi, dan kereta. Ia tidak bisa mengekspektasikan sebuah pekerjaan yang terlalu menjanjikan mengingat ia hanyalah seorang lulusan SMA dan masih harus menjalani kuliahnya. Perusahaan besar milik tuan Park tidak membuka lowongan untuk lulusan SMA. Jadi Woojin berniat untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan sekaligus menempati posisi tinggi delegasi di perusahaan ayahnya itu jika ia telah mendapatkan gelar sarjananya nanti. Woojin adalah satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan itu lagipula. Ia yang akan menjadi pemimpin tertingginya suatu saat nanti. Tapi ia tidak akan menempati posisi itu begitu saja tanpa memiliki riwayat pendidikan tertinggi di sebuah universitas. Perusahaan milik tuan Park adalah sesuatu yang bergengsi. Mereka akan membuktikan bahwa tidak ada implementasi nepotisme di dalamnya. Jadi untuk saat ini, biarkan Park Woojin dan Park Jihoon merasakan bagaimana sulitnya membanting tulang untuk menafkahi diri sendiri. Woojin mulai menabung untuk membeli apapun yang ia butuhkan dan untuk membeli kebahagiaan dengan cara apapun. Dan ia tidak menyisihkan gajinya itu secara terlalu ketat karena nyonya Lee dan nyonya Kim masih suka memberikan banyak hadiah terutama untuk cucu kesayangannya. Woojin tidak mau anaknya tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja kelak, sebenarnya. Karena–meskipun Woojin adalah anak dari keluarga berada–ia juga bukanlah anak yang manja. Tapi keinginan kuat wanita paruh baya, siapa yang bisa menolak? Ia tidak bisa mencegah seorang nenek menunjukkan kasih sayang pada cucunya, persis seperti bagaimana Woojin menerima kasih sayang dari neneknya.

Woojin menuntut ilmu di sebuah perguruan tinggi swasta elit bertaraf internasional dari beasiswa, di pagi hari. Dan bekerja sebagai jasa pengantar makanan di sebuah restoran cepat saji di sore hari. Jadi demikianlah ia menjalani hari barunya. Pergi meninggalkan Jihoon dan anaknya pagi-pagi. Dan kembali pulang di malam hari. Nyaris setiap hari. Ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk ia habiskan bersama keluarga kecilnya. Dengan berat hati ia harus menggunakan waktu luangnya untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah dan sedikit beristirahat. Ia akan sangat merindukan kebersamaannya dengan Jihoon dan Jiwoo. Hari-hari yang ia jalani memang begitu melelahkan. Tapi setiap kali ia pulang dan melihat Jihoon dan Jiwoo, rasa lelah itu entah bagaimana hilang begitu saja. Meskipun Jihoon seringkali tampak tidak segar karena ia juga kelelahan sehabis mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga seharian. Semisal ia baru saja selesai dengan urusan mencuci pakaian, memasak, mengurus anak, atau pekerjaan lainnya, dan tidak sempat untuk membersihkan diri. Woojin akan selalu memandangnya sebagai sebuah keindahan tak terkira.

Kemarin adalah satu hari yang cerah. Dan hari ini adalah satu hari cerah lainnya di musim semi dimana Jihoon ditinggal sendiri bersama bayinya di dalam rumah. Pagi-pagi ia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya, karena di hari sebelumnya ia telah mengerjakan semuanya. Jadi tidak begitu banyak yang harus ia kerjakan untuk hari ini. Dan Jiwoo sudah terlelap setelah dimandikan dan di _beri makan_. Jihoon akan merasa sangat bosan jika sudah begini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia berhasil di ujian kelulusan sekolah, artinya ia sudah lulus sekolah. Daniel sudah tidak lagi menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya. Ia juga tidak memiliki alasan untuk kembali berurusan dengan guru _homeschooling_ -nya semasa sekolah itu. Juga tidak mengetahui tentang kabarnya sekarang. Tapi ada satu hal yang ia tahu. Putra kedua Daniel lahir secara prematur dan mengharuskannya menerima perawatan khusus. Yang Jihoon dengar bahwa istri Daniel sedang mengalami sebuah tekanan mendalam pada saat itu jadi ia melahirkan dua bulan lebih cepat dari waktu seharusnya. Dan sekarang Jihoon penasaran apakah sekarang bayi itu baik-baik saja dan tetap bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan normal? Ia sangat bersyukur karena Jiwoo tidak seperti itu.

Jihoon mengetik pesan obrolan, mengirimnya pada Jinyoung dan Daehwi. Tapi tidak satupun dari keduanya membalas. Mereka berada dalam kesibukan di jam kuliahnya. Tidak berbeda dari Woojin. Jadi ini adalah hari membosankan lainnya yang sudah menjadi sesuatu yang familiar di hari-hari Jihoon.

"Cepatlah bangun sayang. Aku ingin membawamu pergi jalan-jalan." Jihoon tidak benar-benar membangunkan bayinya ketika ia berkata demikian. Itu lebih terdengar seperti keluhan. Lagipula jika ia membangunkannya, bayi itu bisa menangis dan membuat Jihoon kesulitan untuk kembali menidurkannya. Jadi daripada mendapatkan kesusahan nantinya, ia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan wajah bayinya. Ia memuja betapa miripnya bayi berumur satu bulan itu dengan Park Woojin. Satu bulan, dan semua orang sudah bisa melihat pada siapa wajah bayi perempuan itu menyerupai. Ia memiliki bentuk wajah, mata, hidung, bibir, dan warna kulit yang begitu mirip dengan ayahnya. Segala yang ada pada Park Gyeowool adalah apa yang Park Woojin miliki. Tidak ada sedikitpun kemiripan dengan Jihoon. Sama sekali. Kalau nyonya Lee bilang sih, ia seperti melihat Woojin kembali menyusut menjadi bayi. Hanya saja dalam versi bayi perempuan.

Jika dilihat dari segi fisik, Jiwoo memang terlihat seperti hanya anak Woojin saja. Bukan anak Jihoon. Padahal selama ini yang memberikan cinta dan kasih sayang paling besar adalah Jihoon. Bahkan yang telah mempertaruhkan nyawa demi kehadiran Jiwoo adalah Jihoon. Apakah penyebab fisik Jiwoo seperti itu adalah karena Jihoon sangat mencintai Woojin? Entahlah.

Tapi Jihoon sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan itu. bagaimanapun kondisi Jiwoo, Jihoon akan selalu mencintainya. Lagipula putrinya itu terlahir dengan sempurna. Memiliki wajah dan warna kulit yang begitu mirip dengan milik Woojin, artinya ia akan memiliki visual yang luar biasa seperti sang ayah. Jadi, apa yang harus disesalkan?–meskipun _lowkey_ Jihoon berpikir bahwa visual anaknya akan lebih luar biasa lagi jika mirip dengannya–

Jihoon spontan tersenyum ketika ia mengeluskan punggung telunjuk kanannya pada permukaan pipi gembil Jiwoo. Dan di sana ia menyadari bahwa ternyata ada satu hal milik Jihoon yang Jiwoo miliki. Pipinya yang berisi.

Bibir mungil Jiwoo sedikit terbuka. Tampak begitu menggemaskan. Jihoon sudah mencubiti banyak titik pada tubuh Jiwoo jika ia tidak ingat pada probabilitas petaka yang akan ia hadapi. Tangis Jiwoo yang sulit berhenti. Jihoon memiliki masa-masa yang sulit sejak pertama kali mendapati dirinya hamil, bahkan hingga saat ini. Woojin tidak pernah berada di sisinya setiap kali Jiwoo menangis di siang hari. Jika bayi itu menangis pada tengah malam, Jihoon tetaplah menjadi satu-satunya sosok yang terjaga dan akan berjuang untuk menenangkan bayinya karena Woojin terlalu kelelahan dengan kegiatan hariannya di kampus dan di tempatnya bekerja. Sehingga ia tidak ingin ada siapapun yang mengganggu waktu istirahatnya yang sangat sedikit dan berharga.

Tubuh Jiwoo menggeliat kecil. Hal menggemaskan lainnya. Membuat Jihoon bertanya-tanya pada dirinya tentang hal apa saja yang bisa dilihat seorang bayi di dalam mimpinya.

"Tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang baik, bayi Park Woojin. Seburuk apapun aku dan ayahmu, kami tetap meninginkanmu menjadi sosok yang dicintai banyak orang di masa depan."

Hanya beberapa detik jeda yang sempat ia buat setelah menyuarakan isi kepalanya menjadi sebuah pesan suara pada anaknya sampai ia mendengar bel pintu berbunyi. Ia berharap itu adalah orang tuanya atau mertuanya, atau siapapun yang akhirnya mendistraksi ia dari rasa bosan karena menunggu terlalu lama waktu bermain bersama Jiwoo.

Ia meninggalkan Jiwoo tertidur sendirian di dalam kamar untuk membukakan pintu. Ia mendapati seorang pria berpostur tubuh tinggi seperti Daniel memunggunginya. Tapi itu bukan Daniel. Dan ia tahu siapa itu.

"Keberadaanmu tidak diinginkan di sini, Lai Guanlin." Jihoon berkata dengan dingin. Yang dipanggil namanya membalik badan untuk berhadapan dengan Jihoon yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Memamerkan tubuh tinggi dan gagahnya dengan bangga. Jihoon bukannya tidak merasa iri dengan tubuh itu. Hanya saja ia tidak sudi bahkan sekedar merasa iri pada seseorang yang nyaris menghilangkan nyawa anaknya lima bulan yang lalu itu.

Guanlin tampak berbeda sekarang. Penampilannya terlihat rapi dan dewasa. Bukan lagi penampilan dengan baju seragam sekolah berantakan seperti seorang brandalan–meskipun pada kenyataannya ia memang seorang brandalan sekolah, sama seperti Jihoon. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Jihoon melihat Guanlin tidak berbalut seragam sekolah di tubuhnya. _Well_ , ia sudah lulus sekolah, lagipula. Sama seperti Jihoon juga. Tapi daripada memikirkan itu, Jihoon lebih penasaran pada apa yang pria oriental itu lakukan di rumah kecil Jihoon sekarang.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkanku untuk masuk, dan duduk terlebih dahulu? Setelah itu kita bisa bicara baik-baik kan?"

Jihoon tersenyum jenaka yang terlihat sarkastik. Guanlin benar-benar komikal, ia pikir. "Kita tidak pernah memiliki hubungan yang bagus. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku akan melakukannya?"

"Kau memiliki bayi yang benar-benar lucu." Ujar sebuah suara yang membuat Jihoon spontan menoleh ke arahnya. Dan ia berhasil dibuat terkejut. Dan tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Ahn Hyungseob berada di dalam rumahnya. Beberapa langkah dari Jihoon. Dan memiliki Jiwoo di dalam gendongannya. Sejak kapan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" rasanya Jihoon ingin mengamuk saat itu juga. Tapi tidak, ia lebih memilih untuk segera melangkahkan kaki menghampiri Hyungseob dan merebut anaknya kembali. Tapi Guanlin lebih dulu mencengkeram lengan Jihoon dan membuat langkah kakinya tetap tertahan di tempat. Jihoon memang seseorang yang tangguh dan kuat. Tapi tidak cukup kuat dan bukan apa-apa, jika ia harus membandingkannya dengan kekuatan Lai Guanlin. _Horseshit! Bicara baik-baik apanya?!_ Jihoon berteriak dalam otak mengingat kalimat terakhir yang Guanlin ucapkan.

"Berhenti di situ, Park Jihoon!" Hyungseob berteriak ketika melihat Jihoon akan melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Guanlin. "Kau menyentuhnya sedikit saja, anakmu tidak akan selamat." Lanjutan kalimat Hyungseob membuat kepalan tangan kuat Jihoon hanya tertahan di udara. Dan Jihoon menghempas kasar tangannya. Sial, ia pikir lagi. Tentu saja anaknya adalah kelemahan terbesar Jihoon sekarang. _Checkmate_.

"Kau berani menyentuh anakku, kau yang tidak akan selamat."

Hyungseob terbahak, "Sadarlah Park Jihoon. Kau tidak sedang berada dalam posisi dimana kau bisa mengancam."

"Jangan berisik. Kau bisa membangunkannya!" Jihoon merasa geram. Ini memang salah satu hari membosankan yang harus ia jalani. Tapi bukan berarti ia ingin menghilangkan kebosanan itu dengan cara seperti ini.

"Oh, lihatlah betapa miripnya dirimu dengan seorang ibu yang bersikap protektif pada anaknya. Maksudku, kau memang seorang ibu sekarang. Ibu dari anak-anak Woojin. Woojin yang kau ambil dariku. Woojin-ku yang sangat mencintaiku, tapi bisa melupakanku hanya karena dibuat jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang buruk sepertimu. Aku masih tidak bisa mempercayainya sampai sekarang."

Harus Jihoon akui bahwa rentetan kalimat Hyungseob itu membuat dirinya bangga. Tapi kebanggan itu tidak ada gunanya di saat-saat seperti ini. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk mengatakan dengan sinis,

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

S: _Posisi lahirannya_ _ **jihoon**_ _romantis banget sih._

R: Emang /shy/

.

Q: _Ada_ _ **uber**_ _wkwk sponsor apa?_

A: Sebenernya aku gatau ya di korea ada uber juga apa engga. Tapi karena emang asalnya uber itu dari amerika selatan dan ada juga di eropa dan udah nyampe ke indo, yah siapa tau di korea juga udah ada? ._.

.

Q: _Jadinya_ _ **ucup**_ _beneran hamil atau ngga?_

A: Astaga. Engga xD

.

S: _Udah berharap biar mampus tuh si_ _ **sobie**_ _._

R: Aku masih punya hati kok dan ga tega ama dia :']

.

S: _Nama_ _ **jiwoo**_ _kog ga asing._

R: Jeon Jiwoo maknae nya KARD?

.

S: _Jangan bilang chap depan tamat._

R: Engga kok ini masih panjang.

.

Q: _Harus memenuhi target ya kalo mau up?_

A: Iya xD

.

S: _Ga sabar nunggu moment dimana_ _ **woojin**_ _bakalan repot sama anaknya._

R: Boro boro. Tetep aja jihoon repot sendirian. Ujin kan sibuk kuliah ama cari duit buat ngidupin anak istrinya wkwkwk.

.

D: _Baby_ _ **jiwoo**_ _ga boleh diculik._

F: Udah mau diculik tuh :p

.

Ga seru ya kalo 2park ga hidup susah. Makanya aku kasih mereka rumah kecil dan penghasilan paspasan biar agak greget gitu.

Ternyata pemikiran iseng di chap kemaren tentang anak 2park diculik itu akhirnya direalisasiin juga ya wkwkwk liat tuh hyungseob ama guanlin udah tinggal bawa aja. Toh udah ada di tangan.

Maaf ya setelah sekian lama kalian nunggu, pas up malah chap nya pendek bgt. Karena emang harus aku potong di sini. Biasa, biar bikin penasaran, ehe. Dan percayalah, aku sama sekali gada niatan buat segera lanjut ini hari ini. Tapi karena udah banyak bgt yg nagihin, jadi ya udah deh aku ketik juga.

Buat momen 2park yg fluff nanti bakal ada saatnya lagi. Tapi kalo buat sekarang belom bisa. Masih ada sisa konflik yg harus ditampilin.

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **Sayang | Guest | MiOS**

 **Chotan | Guest | Keys13th**

 **CellineJeonnie | Kwonfire101 | Devine GG**

 **Chanchancy | nerdaniel | Taman Mawar**

 **Sherllll26 | ApriK | rikaexo**

 **Always2park | White rose | Ariana**

 **Pinksausage | Hyunmi13 | sant2668**

Special thanks to:

 **Illan | Park Youngie | byhoonce**

 **Tong | little sweetrara | sugadt**

 **Seolhanna97 | meimei | Aya Narita**

 **Picos | inspirit94er**

Tapi astaga apa apaan itu kok ada adegan culik culikan? Drama bgt anjir *sorry ngumpat wkwkwk* harap maklum ya namanya juga genre drama. Jadi kudu drama queen ala ala aku *asique.

Btw aku udah up ff sebelah. Ada yg mau baca? xD sama pendek juga kok kek ini :'] tapi sepertinya lumayan menggigit *aw.

Next target 657+ ya :*


	16. W R Y

Ada bekas luka baru di punggung Guanlin. Ia bukan tidak mempedulikan itu. Tapi ia terlalu sibuk bahkan untuk sekedar memikirkannya. Ia merasa itu sedikit perih dan sakit, tapi ia hanya berpikir: Oh, jadi aku terluka? Ya sudah.

Itu adalah bekas luka yang serupa dengan apa yang Woojin miliki.

Bekas cakaran Jihoon.

Jihoon tidak pernah memanjangkan kuku-kukunya. Tapi saking kerasnya ia menahan sakit, ia menancapkan kuku jemari itu pada punggung siapapun yang menggagahinya. Dan mencakarnya dengan tidak sengaja. Atau mungkin pengecualian untuk Guanlin. Jihoon membenci Guanlin. Ada unsur kesengajaan di dalam gerakan liar itu.

Jihoon sebenarnya tidak merasa begitu sakit. Dinding sempitnya sudah biasa diterabas, menerima benda asing merasukinya, benda keras milik Woojin yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai asing lagi karena sudah terlalu sering ia rasakan. Batang dan lubang itu sudah bersahabat sangat baik.

Hanya saja ia merasakan ketidaknyamanan luar biasa jika sosok yang menggagahinya itu adalah musuh bebuyutannya sendiri. Lai Guanlin. Seperti saat ini.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti ini? Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Guanlin bisa mendamba tubuhnya seperti ini? Benar-benar menginginkan, atau hanya ingin menyiksa Jihoon saja? Entahlah. Tapi Jihoon tahu. Bahwa ia telah pasrah melakukan ini demi anaknya.

Guanlin dan Hyungseob mengancam Jihoon tentang Jiwoo sedemikian rupa, hingga Jihoon dengan sangat terpaksa bersedia menerima.

Jihoon menangis tanpa suara. Ia hanya mengeluarkan air mata, karena itu adalah satu-satunya yang tidak bisa ia tahan selain desahan ketidaknyamanannya. Wajahnya telah memerah karena rasa malu, amarah yang ia tahan, gelenyar yang unik di tubuhnya, dan tangisannya, yang semuanya itu bercampur menjadi satu. Wajahnya basah, Guanlin menyeka air mata itu perlahan.

"Daripada kau menjadi cengeng seperti ini, bukankah lebih baik jika kau melanjutkan desahan merdumu itu?" ujar Guanlin. Ia tidak berbohong soal pendapatnya pada desahan milik Jihoon itu. Ia memang membenci Jihoon, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, baginya suara desahan dari suara bass Jihoon itu memang indah. Dan ia menyukainya.

"Ayo Park Jihoon. Kau sudah sepakat dengan ini." Dan Guanlin kembali menghentakkan kejantanannya dengan keras hingga menyentuh prostat.

"Argh!" Jihoon mengerang, lebih karena terkejut. Karena sungguh, ia sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi dengan sentuhan terdalam semacam begini.

Guanlin kembali bergerak perlahan. Keluar, masuk, keluar, masuk, yah, ada sesuatu yang tetap stagnan di dalam dinamika hubungan intim keduanya. Ia mendesah nikmat. Tentu ia tidak bisa menahan itu.

"Hhh... aaahhh..." Yang dibalas dengan desahan Jihoon yang ia minta. Jihoon benar-benar patuh.

"Namaku, Park Jihoon. Hhh... namaku..." perintah Guanlin.

"Nghhh... Lai... Guanlin... a-aaahhh..."

Guanlin menyeringai. Bahagia sekali rasanya bisa menyiksa Jihoon seperti ini. Seperti impian lama yang akhirnya tercapai juga.

Guanlin sempat menghentikan gerakan untuk sekedar bertanya. Masih menanamkan benda miliknya di dalam tubuh Jihoon. "Kau menikmatinya?"

Jihoon menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban. Ia merasa sesak. Ia merasa terisi penuh. Kakinya mengangkang lebar, dan ia merasa malu menyaksikan sendiri benda kebanggaan Guanlin memasuki dirinya. Mencipta friksi dari gesekan yang benar-benar memperparah panas di tubuhnya yang sudah panas.

"Katakan kau menikmatinya."

Kali ini Jihoon tidak menjawab. Ia hanya balas menatap mata Guanlin dan melanjutkan tangisnya.

"Kau menikmatinya kan?" Guanlin bertanya lagi, mengabaikan air mata Jihoon yang tampak meminta untuk dikasihani.

Yang akhirnya diangguki Jihoon.

"Katakan."

"Aku menikmatinya..."

"Aku ingin kau lebih menegaskannya lagi."

"Aku menikmati sentuhanmu di setiap inci tubuhku, Lai Guanlin..."

"Anak pintar."

Guanlin menjilati leher Jihoon, Jihoon menengadah untuk mengeksposnya. Membiarkan Guanlin merasa lebih leluasa untuk bergerak. Jihoon mengabaikan rasa geli yang masih akan selalu ditutupi kesedihannya. Ia mendekap Guanlin erat. Tangan lainnya memegang kepala Guanlin, meremas helaian kelam di bagian belakang kepala pria oriental itu. Kembali melanjutkan desahan dan tangisan.

"A-akh..." Dan melenguh menahan sakit ketika Guanlin mengisap lehernya. Sebentar, namun sangat kuat. Kemudian mengangkat wajah untuk kembali manatap mata bening Jihoon yang terhalang serpihan kaca. Menyeringai ketika menyibak poni basah Jihoon untuk melihat keningnya yang juga lengket dipenuhi keringat. Tidak hanya kening. Sekujur tubuh keduanya lengket, lebih terasa karena saat ini tubuh keduanya menempel.

"Kau adalah orang yang kuat. Kenapa bisa menjadi lemah begini ketika berada di bawah kungkungan tubuhku?" Sekalian bermaksud mengejek Jihoon yang posisinya kali ini didominasi. Bukan seseorang yang tangguh yang selalu bisa melawan Guanlin untuk berkelahi.

Tapi pernyataan di dalam pertanyaan terakhir Guanlin itu tidak benar. Karena Jihoon masih mampu untuk meninjunya saat ini. Bahkan jika ia mau, ia bisa saja menolak untuk melakukan kegiatan intim ini sejak awal.

Tapi kembali ke alasan awal, segala ancaman itu menaklukkannya.

.

.

.

"Kurasa kau perlu diberi pencerahan. Kau memiliki masalah dengan jiwamu." Woojin tetap berusaha untuk berkata dengan tenang pada Hyungseob. Meskipun rasanya ia ingin mengekspresikan dengan bebas tantrumnya. Tapi seumur hidup, ia tidak pernah menyakiti Hyungseob. Meskipun hanya dalam bentuk pesan verbal sekalipun (tapi mungkin iya, jika yang dimaksud menyakiti dalam konteks ini adalah pada perasaannya, karena dengan hidup berbahagia bersama Jihoon, itu benar-benar membuat Hyungseob merasa sakit dan tersiksa).

"Aku hanya melakukan usaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang bisa membuatku bahagia. Itu sangat natural, bukan? Kenapa harus kau sangkutpautkan dengan kejiwaanku segala?"

Woojin merasa ia benar-benar sedang berhadapan dengan manusia tidak waras saat ini. "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." jawabnya.

Hyungseob merasa geram. "Hanya itu? Itu saja yang bisa kau katakan?"

"Lalu apa yang kau ingin aku mengatakan?"

"Kau bisa lebih baik dari itu. Kau bisa berbicara lebih panjang. Kau bisa mengatakan berbaris kata cinta padaku setiap saat. Seperti dulu. Ingat?" Woojin bisa menangkap ada nada memelas di balik intonasi sinis nan angkuh Hyungseob barusan. Maaf Ahn Hyungseob, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan gelagat aslimu di hadapan seorang Park Woojin. Ia terlalu mengenalmu dengan baik.

Woojin menghempas nafas. "Bukankah aku sudah membahas masalah ini padamu? Ingat, satu hari setelah Jihoon melahirkan Jiwoo, aku sampai harus meninggalkannya selama seharian penuh hanya untuk memenuhi janjiku untuk menemuimu, dan berbicara denganmu? Dengan tujuan apa? Dengan tujuan untuk meluruskan semuanya."

"Bukan begitu cara kata _meluruskan_ bekerja! Kau seharusnya mengatakan padaku bahwa pernikahanmu dengan Jihoon itu hanya kebohongan belaka. Semuanya palsu. Bahwa kau hanya patuh pada orang tuamu untuk dijodohkan dengan Park Jihoon. Bahwa Park Gyeowool bukanlah anakmu. Bahwa ibumu tidak benar-benar menyayangi Park Jihoon. Apa saja. Yang bisa menghiburku dan membuatmu kembali ke dalam dekapanku. Bukannya menegaskan bahwa kau sudah memiliki Park Jihoon sebagai pendamping hidupmu dan menjadikan hubungan kita hanyalah sebagai sebuah masa lalu untuk dilupakan!"

Woojin menghampiri Hyungseob, bermaksud untuk mengusapi punggungnya yang tampak bergetar. Ia sebenarnya bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi mungkin untuk saat ini hanya sentuhan itu yang bisa ia berikan.

Namun Hyungseob menepisnya. "Jangan sentuh aku!"

Woojin mengangkat sebelah alis. "Sungguh? Kau benar-benar tidak mau jika aku menyentuhmu?"

Hyungseob tidak menanggapi dengan suara. Tapi ia juga membuang muka ketika mengeluarkan satu tetes air mata.

"Aku bukanlah pria baik-baik, kau bisa melihat dan merasakan itu jika kau melihatku dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Dan aku juga bukanlah yang terbaik untukmu. Sebaiknya, tidak, maksudku, haruskah aku lebih memperjelasnya bahwa aku ingin kau berhenti mendatangiku dan mengacaukan kehidupanku bersama Park Jihoon."

"Astaga. Park Woojin. Kau membuatku benar-benar terlihat buruk."

"Tidak. Kau sendiri yang membuat dirimu sendiri tampak buruk."

"Apa kau tidak sadar siapa di sini yang sebenarnya datang untuk mengacaukan kehidupan orang lain? Kehadiran Park Jihoon dalam hidupmu!"

"Itu juga tidak benar. Karena aku sendiri yang membuat diriku harus menjadi pasangan hidup Park Jihoon."

Hyungseob menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."

"Bagaimana jika kita menghabiskan waktu bersama? Aku akan memberikan diriku padamu."

Hyungseob dengan segera menoleh. Mungkin saat ini Woojin sedang memberikan sebuah harapan padanya? "Huh?"

"Tapi hanya satu hari saja."

Hyungseob membiarkan Woojin melanjutkan kalimat.

"Setelah itu, kau benar-benar harus menghilang dari dalam hidupku. Selamanya."

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

D: _Kak... jangan buat_ _ **jiwoo**_ _diculik donk. Kasian_ _ **jihoon**_ _. Takutnya malah_ _ **woojin**_ _nyalahin_ _ **jihoon**_ _ntr..._

F: Udah diculik. Tinggal tebak aja jiwoo skrg ada di mana. Dan iya, ujin emang nyalahin jihoon atas kejadian ini karena bagi dia, jihoon itu teledor bgt.

.

S: _**Jiwoo**_ _alias_ _ **JIhoonWOOjin**_ _._

R: Betul.

.

Q: _Ini_ _ **guanlin**_ _aslinya naksir_ _ **jihoon**_ _apa gimana?_

A: Gatau /shy/

.

Q: _Kk gk da tu niatan nyatuin si_ _ **guanlin**_ _dan_ _ **hyungseob**_ _, mereka cocok tuh sama2 jahat -.-_

A: Kan mereka udah bersatu tuh jadi penjahat wkwkwwk.

.

S: _Gue ga ngeliat sesuatu yang bikin_ _ **hyungseob**_ _keliatan lebih baik dari_ _ **jihoon**_ _di sini._

R: Ada. Dia cinta pertama ujin.

.

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **CellineJeonnie | sayang | tong**

 **Saylalalalala | Guest | Kwonfire101**

 **Just05 | Devine GG | nerdaniel**

 **Chanchancy | Guest | sherllll26**

 **Guest | ges | jigglypuff2905**

 **Mel | Guest | Umai**

Special thanks to:

 **Park Youngie | Keys13th | Illan**

 **Inspirit94er | little sweetrara | Aya narita**

 **Byhoonce | meimei | LilPuppies**

 **Seolhanna97 | The power 2park**

Maafin aku ya karena lama bgt ga up ini. aku sempet stuck dan bingung ini mo kek gimana lanjutannya. Sekalinya lanjutin, eh malah gini ceritanya, ehe. Berharap aja mudah mudahan chap depan ga se-lama ini.

Next target 680+ ya. Pasti susah wkwkwk. Jan nyider makanya. Biar bisa kucantumin namanya juga tuh kek di atas. Sampe jumpa di chap depan :*


	17. Chapter 17

Hyungseob pikir percuma.

Apa gunanya menghabiskan waktu selama seharian penuh bersama Woojin jika pada akhirnya keduanya harus kembali berpisah?

Meskipun pada akhirnya ia patuh, untuk satu hal. Ia bersedia untuk menerima ajakan Woojin untuk berjalan-jalan menghirup udara segar di taman pusat kota. Woojin sendiri merasa udara yang ia bagi bersama Hyungseob terlalu buruk, dan menyesakkan. Dalam satu makna, secara konotatif.

Keduanya berdampingan, berjalan beriringan. Waktu yang begitu singkat mereka habiskan hanya dengan saling diam. Tidak ada sentuhan fisik. Bahkan sepatah katapun. Woojin telah bersedia melakukan apapun untuk Hyungseob hari ini. Ia menanti sebuah aba-aba, tetapi tidak ada satu katapun yang Hyungseob ucapkan. Ia tidak sebegitu berkonsentrasinya pada setiap langkah kaki yang ia buat hingga seakan-akan ia mengabaikan Woojin yang berada di sisinya.

Ia hanya terlalu sibuk memikirkan cara lain agar Woojin bisa benar-benar mengubah pikirannya. Satu hari itu tidak cukup. Terlalu kurang malah. Apa yang kira-kira harus ia lakukan agar Woojin bersedia untuk secara paripurna kembali ke dalam dekapannya?

Tapi bahkan sebelum ia menemukan sesuatu di dalam otaknya, ia sudah lebih dulu dikejutkan seseorang berseragam resmi mencengkeram sepasang pergelangan tangannya dan memborgolnya di balik tubuhnya. "Hei! Apa yang terjadi?!" Yang kemudian ia dan Woojin yang tak kalah dibuat terkejut itu melihat orang-orang berseragam lainnya tahu-tahu sudah berdiri dengan gagah mengitari keduanya.

"Anda ditahan atas tuduhan penculikan dan penyanderaan." Salah satu dari pihak kepolisian yang berdiri tepat di hadapan Hyungseob berkata. Yang ditahan membulatkan sepasang mata kecilnya.

Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa berlanjut pada masalah hukum?

Kemudian satu sosok muncul dari balik tubuh-tubuh tegap para pria berseragam itu.

Kali giliran Woojin yang membulatkan kedua matanya. "Eomma?"

Nyonya Lee tersenyum miring. Satu jenis ukiran bibir yang biasanya akan disemat orang-orang pemilik kelicikan atau niat buruk. Tapi senyuman ini wanita itu tunjukkan sebagai tanda kepuasan bahwa ia telah berhasil membela sebuah kebenaran. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan cucuku menghilang dan menantu kesayanganku tersiksa?"

Woojin tahu jawabannya. Tapi masalahnya, bagaimana bisa ibunya tahu tentang semua ini? Bahkan sampai mendatangkan para polisi itu kemari?

Lalu bagaimana dengan satu hari penuh yang ia janjikan untuk Hyungseob, pria yang meronta di dalam penahanan polisi, saat ini?

Lupakan semua itu.

Woojin merasa terlalu lega bercampur senang sekarang.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu yang berharga terlalu lama, mereka segera menyelesaikannya.

Polisi membawa Hyungseob masuk ke dalam mobilnya, meminta ia untuk penjadi petunjuk jalan menuju tempat kejadian perkara. Woojin memasuki mobil ibunya yang kemudian wanita itu menjalankan kendaraannya untuk mengekor mobil polisi yang mendahuluinya.

"Ke mana kita akan pergi?" Woojin bertanya pada sang ibu yang mengemudi di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja kita akan menyelamatkan anak dan istrimu. Bukankah keduanya telah menghilang terlalu lama? Bukankah kau sangat rindu dan khawatir pada mereka berdua?" Nyonya Lee tidak sedikitpun mendistraksi fokus pada jalanan lumayan lengang yang ia belah bersama beberapa mobil polisi di sore hari yang cerah ini.

Merasa begitu kagum pada ibunya, Woojin tersenyum lebar. Wanita ini benar-benar adalah seorang pahlawan dalam segala hal.

Hanya bertenggat beberapa menit, mereka semua sampai.

Sebuah bangunan kecil seperti rumah yang telah lama tidak berpenghuni. Tempat itu tampak begitu buruk dan gelap.

Jadi Jihoon dan Jiwoo dibawa ke dalam tempat seperti ini? Yang benar saja?

Woojin akan membuat perhitungan pada Guanlin setelah ini.

Tapi melihat kembali polisi-polisi itu, ia jadi ingat. Bahwa mereka yang akan menanganinya secara langsung.

Satu polisi menjaga Hyungseob di dalam mobil, sisanya mengepung bangunan itu. Dan sisa lainnya memasukinya. Woojin dan ibunya tidak ketinggalan untuk ikut melakukannya.

"Jiwoo!" Woojin spontan meneriakkan nama sang putri ketika melihat bayi itu menangis sendirian di atas sofa butut ruang tengah yang benar-benar tidak layak huni. Wajah bayi itu basah dan memerah. Sepertinya, tidak, bisa dipastikan kalau ia sudah dibiarkan menangis terlalu lama. Bahkan dibiarkan tidak meminum ASI ibunya dalam waktu yang lama.

Jihoon terlalu sibuk mengurusi hal lain sehingga tidak memiliki waktu untuk menyusui anaknya.

Nyonya Lee segera meraih cucunya, membawanya dengan hati-hati ke dalam gendongannya. "Astaga cucuku. Aku di sini sayang."

"Sialan!" Woojin geram. Jiwoo baru saja menatap indahnya dunia selama satu bulan, dan bayi rapuh itu sudah harus merasakan sebuah musibah pada awal-awal masa kehidupannya?

"Aku harus segera mencarikan susu untuknya. Kau, selamatkanlah Jihoon. Aku akan menemuinya nanti." Ibu Woojin memberi aba-aba. Woojin mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengikuti para polisi itu untuk menggeledah setiap ruangan. Mencari probabilitas Jihoon berada sementara sang ibu membawa Jiwoo keluar sana.

"Jihoon!" Giliran nama itu yang Woojin serukan ketika akhirnya ia menemukan sosok pemilik nama itu di dalam sebuah kamar tidur berukuran kecil. Kondisinya sungguh buruk. Jihoon yang terkulai lemas dengan tubuh telanjang bulat dan hanya ditutupi sehelai kain selimut hingga sebatas pusarnya.

Secara spontan Woojin menaiki tempat tidur itu dan membawa Jihoon ke dalam pangkuannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk salah satu pipi tembam Jihoon untuk menyadarkannya. Jihoon sedikit tersadar. Benar-benar hanya sedikit. Matanya membuka sayu, terlalu berat untuk sekedar menggerakkannya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Guanlin masih berada bersama Jihoon. Namun begitu mendengar suara sirene dari mobil polisi, ia segera melarikan diri.

Tapi bangunan kecil itu telah dikepung. Jadi pada akhirnya polisi berhasil menangkapnya.

Woojin menggenggam telapak tangan Jihoon. Tangan lainnya mendekap tubuh ringkih itu begitu erat. Woojin baru saja kehilangan belahan jiwanya ini selama beberapa hari. Tapi apa yang ibunya katakan di mobil tadi itu benar. Bahwa ia telah kehilangan Jihoon terlalu lama. Karena terasa demikian. Dan dari suhu tubuh tidak biasa Jihoon yang bisa Woojin rasakan, Woojin meyakini bahwa saat ini Jihoon terkena sakit demam.

Apa saja yang telah Guanlin lakukan pada Jihoon sehingga Jihoon menjadi seperti ini memangnya?

Woojin tidak mengerti. Tapi dilihat dari apa yang terjadi, sedikit ia bisa menerkanya.

Tenang saja. Sepasang penjahat muda bernama Lai Guanlin dan Ahn Hyungseob yang telah membuat kekacauan besar itu akan segera ditahan di balik jeruji. Sementara pihak kepolisian menyusun jadwal untuk hari pengadilan. Yang kemungkinan besar sidang itu akan Woojin dan Jihoon menangkan, dan kedua penjahat itu bisa dipastikan mendekam di dalam sel penjara dalam jangka waktu yang telah ditentukan.

Dan setelah itu, Woojin dan keluarga kecilnya bisa hidup dengan tenang.

Yah, ia harap.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **ChocoCookies.3129 | Always2park | fatiarwindy**

 **NaeSarangHoonie | jhoon | guest**

 **Lianlee | Park Jihoon | wannable**

 **2park | authornim | UjinJiun**

Special thanks to:

 **Little sweetrara | meimei | seolhanna97**

 **Tong | bjleeyeol | Bunsso**

 **Littlemeonk**

Well, secara jumlah emang hit target review. But genuinely, yg review cuma kurang dari sepuluh. Sisanya, aku ga ngerti maksud isi komennya apaan. Dan mungkin satu orang yg sama nulis di kolom review dengan berbagai nama yg berbeda. Sebegitu ga sabarnya kah baca lanjutan cerita ini? Hmmm aku hargai itu. Sekali lagi, makasih buat usahanya.

Skrg aku baru bener bener bisa memaklumi kalo platform ini makin sepi, karena di platform sebelah jauh lebih rame. Tapi aku tetep lanjut ini. Bikin target review pun percuma, karena keadaan ffn buat ff kpop udah ga kek dulu lagi. Begitu juga dengan keadaan aku. Aku kerja full senin sampe jumat pergi pagi pulang malem. Sabtu beberes rumah, minggu main dan istirahat. Aku lanjut cerita ini pun nunggu ada mood dan curi curi waktu. Aku sayang sama ff ini, jadi ingin tetep aku lanjutin sampe akhir. Buat ff sebelah bakal aku hapus karena aku gamau nambah utang. Ada pandeep di sana, otp ku yg lain selain 2park. Jadi rasanya aku ingin pindahin pandeep ke sini. Tapi gimana caranya ya? Er... adakah yg suka pandeep di sini? Maafin aku, sejujurnya aku lebih prefer pasangan itu dibanding winkdeep. Aku penganut baejin uke, ehe. Dan aku bisa membuatnya demikian di sini kalo dia kembali jadi salah satu pemegang peran penting dalam hidupnya jihoon. Rasanya aku ga percaya aku bisa bikin dia jadi seme di awal awal chap ckckck.

Maaf ini pendek. Karena waktu luang yg aku punya juga sangat pendek, you know that. Jadi aku pikir lebih baik begini, aku nyicil dikit dikit daripada ga lanjut samsek yekan? Soalnya kalo ngarep aku nulis lebih panjang gatau kapan taun bisa up ini.

Aku bakal tetep bikin next target, karena aku ngerasa itu udah jadi adat buatku ke ff ini. Selanjutnya, 728 ya? Santai aja. Kita jalani aja. Gosah buru buru. Aku bakal tetep lanjut ini kok. Kan aku udah janji. Dan aku udah punya gambaran buat chap depan lagian. Cepat atau lambat pasti aku ketik. Entah itu dua bulan, empat bulan, tujuh bulan, atau berapa lamapun itu, pasti aku ketik.

Btw, ada yg nerima prahara?

Gimana kalo jihoon hamil anak guanlin?

Sampe jumpa di chap depan.

Jangan lupa review ya. Tell me how you actually think abt this chappie!

Bhai.


End file.
